Solo Contigo
by Georgi G
Summary: Cuando todo cambia, solo queda un camino. Ellos decidieron recorrerlo juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la adaptación de Un Camino, y va dedicada a la persona mas linda del mundo. Luciana.

Capitulo 1

-Que te pasa? Estas en otro mundo?- pregunta Blaine mientras mira hacia arriba a Kurt, quien tenía un trapo entre las manos y no la llave francesa que le había pedido.

-Perdón. Estoy distraído.- dice Kurt alcanzándole la herramienta.

-Que te pasa?. -Le pregunta Blaine y se pone de pie, mientras se apoya en el auto que estaba arreglando.

-Ves algo diferente en mi?-dice Kurt. Blaine lo mira detalladamente su rostro.

-No.-dice.

-Estuve hablando con Carla, sobre nosotros, ósea, sobre nuestra relación y porque terminamos.- dijo Kurt poniéndose al lado de su amigo.-Ella me dijo porque termino conmigo.

-Te engaño?- pregunta Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.-Te hizo lo mismo que Marcela a mi? Son todas iguales!.

-No!. No me engaño!-dice Kurt haciendo un gesto de cansancio en el rostro. -Ella me dijo que lo nuestro no funcionaba porque yo no la veía como una novia sino más bien como a una amiga, y tiene razón.

-Ella te culpa a ti? Como que nunca la viste como novia? Eso era, tu novia.- Le dice Blaine.

-Nunca paso nada, a eso se refiere. No... llegamos a hacer nada.- le explica Kurt mirando hacia abajo. Levanta la mirada y Diego lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Como que nada?... Nada... de nada?- pregunta Blaine mirándolo fijo.

-Nada de nada. Ósea nos besamos muchas veces pero no llegamos a mas.- Kurt tenía la cara roja, nunca le había hablado de su intimidad a su mejor amigo. No porque no confiara, pero no quería reconocer que había algo mal en él. Había intentado tener intimidad con Carla, pero se ponía nervioso, y terminaba disculpándose con ella.

Cuando terminaron y decidieron quedar como amigos, supuso que no podía culparla.

-Bueno- le dijo Blaine-eso no significa que tuviera que terminar contigo. Ella te dijo que te dejaba porque no paso nada? Eso no es excusa.

-Ella me hizo ver algo, darme cuenta de algo más.- Kurt no sabía cómo decirlo, en ese momento su padre entro con una caja en sus brazos, pidiendo su ayuda, así que dio por terminada la charla.

La tarde transcurrió normal. Blaine termino su trabajo y se fue a su casa, él se ducho y fue a la cocina, donde estaba su mamá preparando la cena. Mientras su padre miraba un partido en la sala, él se sentó en la mesada y miraban a su madre. Realmente no sabía cómo preguntarle, hizo en su mente muchas maneras de preguntar sin ser obvio pero su madre era un escáner.

-Muy bien, soltalo!- escucho que dijo su madre.

-Que?!- le pregunto consternado.

-Soy tu madre. No te tuve 9 meses en mi panza al divino botón. Te pasa algo. Y es importante.-

-Tengo una duda, y no sé, como saber qué es lo correcto.- sabia que ya había empezado y que su mamá le iba a preguntar todo.-Si yo fuera otra persona, alguien diferente, me amarías igual?.

-Nada en esta vida me haría amarte menos, nunca podría no amarte. Le dijo su mamá mirándolo a los ojos. -Si esa es tu duda, me gustaría saber de donde salió?.

-Sé que me amas, igual que papá. Mi duda no es esa, en realidad, es sobre lo que me pasa, y no sé cómo encontrar una respuesta.- Le dijo casi susurrando, él no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Que te pasa? Sabes que podes contarme.- su mamá lo miraba con ternura y preocupación.

-Si...si en lugar de las chicas, me gustaran los chicos, eso estaría mal?-pregunto.

Elizabeth lo observó. -No. No estaría mal. Te gustan los chicos?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía internamente. -No lo sé.

Era el 5to ejercicio de álgebra, y definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo. No tenía idea porque Kurt no quiso ayudarle, y estaba agotado de pensar. Se levanto, fue a su espejo, y vio su reflejo.

Blaine era de estatura normal, los años de deportes habían hecho lo suyo, tenía buen porte, su cabello era castaño oscuro, su piel dorada, ojos color ámbar, tenía las fracciones de un muchacho, pero él solo veía los enormes cuernos que le había puesto su ex. Sus ojos se posaron en una foto que tenía en el marco del espejo, ahí estaba él junto a Kurt, un año atrás, celebraban la victoria de su equipo, estaban abrazados, riendo. Eso le recordó que extraño estaba su amigo durante la tarde y la pregunta que le había hecho. Decidió volver al ejercicio de álgebra y averiguar al otro día que le pasaba a su amigo.

Kurt sabía que estaba mal mentirles a sus padres, pero no quería que le hicieran preguntas. Les había dicho que estudiaría con Blaine, pero en realidad iría a un bar, no al del pueblo, allí iban todos, iba a uno que estaba de camino al otro pueblo, en la ruta, no tenía mucha fama, nadie lo conocía, le costó encontrarlo, se llamaba Sugar, lindo nombre, pensó. Se acomodo la camisa por décima vez, se miro al espejo. Sus ojos eran color azul cielo, su cabello castaño claro, su piel blanca lo hacía lucir increíblemente guapo, alto, no era musculoso pero su cuerpo tenía una gracia especial.

Pidió un taxi y comenzó el viaje.

El lugar era agradable, había una barra, una pista de baile, en la cual habían parejas bailando, y una música agradable. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago, no quería emborracharse, así que decidió que el trago debía durar toda la noche. Miro a su alrededor y el lugar parecía tranquilo.

-Me puedo sentar?- un hombre alto y muy atractivo le pregunto, señalando el asiento de al lado.

-Si.-contesto sin pensar.

-Sabes cuantos ejercicios de algebra hice anoche?- pregunto Blaine parándose al lado de Kurt.-Cero. Y es tu culpa.

-Mi culpa?. No sabes usar una calculadora?.- Kurt trataba de no reírse por la cara de indignación de su amigo.

-Si. Y no, no se usar la calculadora, además porque no quisiste ayudarme?

-Tenía cosas que hacer.- Kurt sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con su amigo, pero no estaba preparado aún.

-Que vas a hacer esta noche?. Podríamos jugar a los vídeos juegos un rato, mis padres no están en la ciudad.- Preguntó de la nada Blaine, mientras caminaban a sus cursos.

-Mejor aprende a usar la calculadora. Te veo más tarde.- Dijo Kurt y entro a su aula. Esa noche la tenía destinada a hacer algo más importante. Esa tarde tenían entrenamiento y después hablaría con sus padres.

-Mamá? Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Kurt cuando entro a la sala.

-Si.- Elizabeth ya sabía de que hablarían. Se sentaron en el sillón, uno al lado del otro. Estaban solos, su padre estaba en el taller terminando un trabajo.

-Yo...mmm... Soy gay.- Kurt miraba a su mamá con un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y su estómago parecía tener una piedra. Elizabeth lo observaba, fueron segundos que parecían horas.

-Bien. Si estás seguro, está bien. De alguna manera ya me había dado cuenta, no preguntes como, es intuición de madre. Pensas decírselo a tu papá?

-Si. No quiero mentir u ocultarles ésto. Crees que papá lo tome mal? Crees que ya no me quiera?- Kurt se sentía enfermo.

-Tu papá te ama. Nunca va a dejar de amarte.- Su mamá lo abrazo y lo beso en el cabello. Él se apoyo en su regazo y sintió calma.

Su padre lo miraba serio, a los ojos, como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando. Kurt sintió la piedra en su estómago otra vez. Estaban sentados en la cocina, su madre estaba a su lado, sostiendo su mano debajo de la mesa, su padre en frente de él.

-A ver si entendí- dijo al fin su padre,-Te gustan los hombres? Los hombres?.- Pregunto con cautela Burt.

-Si. Me gustan los hombres. Soy gay papá. Estas...decepcionado de mí?

-No. Claro que no. No hiciste nada malo, seguís siendo mi hijo, solo que ahora sé que te gustan los hombres. No es mi idea favorita, pero si es lo que te gusta yo lo entiendo. Esto es...como...no sé, es difícil, no quiero decir que no lo acepte o a vos, pero tenias novia?, Que paso con eso?

-No la veía como a una novia, más bien como a una amiga, eso no funcionó.- Le explicó Kurt.

-Bien. Estas seguro que ...ésto es así?- Su papá se veía afligido.

-Si- Kurt bajo la mirada.

Burt miro a Elizabeth, como pidiendo ayuda. Ella lo miro haciendo un gesto hacia Kurt.

-Si sos feliz, yo también.- Kurt lo miro a los ojos. -Solo no quiero que sufras, yo vi lo que les pasa a los...gays, ...y no quiero verte mal, sos mi hijo, al que le gusta mirar películas donde cantan y se come el dulce de leche con los dedos. Siempre vas a ser mi hijo.- Kurt sonrió con el comentario, y una sonrisa más grande apareció, cuando su padre tomo su mano sobre la mesa y le sonrió de lado.

Todo estaba bien ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias Luciana por tu apoyo incondicional, sos de oro.

Jeny tiene mucho por recorrer esta historia.

Capítulo 2

Blaine estaba sentado en el piso de la sala de Kurt, no tenía pensado moverse, terminó su trabajó en el taller y simplemente se sentó y empezó a comer galletitas con las mano llena.

-Tenes 12 años?- le pregunto Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-nusepoquedeciseo.- No entraba el aire en su boca, menos saldría una frase coherente.

-Tengo que contarte algo, pero no sé como lo vas a tomar. Necesitó que me escuches hasta el final, si?- Kurt sabía que había llegado el momento. Se sentó en el sillón.

-Volviste con Carla?- Le dijo Blaine sentándose junto a su amigo, parecía serio.

-No.- Dijo Kurt juntando valor. -Descubrí que me gustan los chicos.- miro a Blaine a la cara. -Soy gay.

-Qué? Cómo?- Blaine pensó que no había escuchado bien.

-Soy gay Blaine.- Kurt veía a su amigo ponerse serio, frunciendo el ceño, como si necesitara mas concentración.

-No sos gay. Eso te dijo Carla porque no paso nada entre ustedes?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver Carla, me gustan los chicos, de eso me di cuenta solo. Yo... Soy así.- Kurt no sabía cómo explicarlo mejor, Blaine parecía no entender o no creerlo.

-Está bien si ya no quieres hablarme voy a entenderlo,- sabía que esto podía pasar, su amigo podía sentirse incomodo y ya no querer saber de él.

-Oye! Yo... Esto es nuevo pero no quiere decir que deje de ser tu amigo.- Después de unos segundos Blaine volvió a preguntar -Estas seguro?. Tal vez te pereció. A veces uno solo se siente diferente y nada más.

-Si Blaine, estoy seguro. Bese a un hombre y ... me gusto.- dijo Kurt.

La cara que Blaine puso, no era lo que Kurt esperaba ver. Estaba enojado, lo miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Qué?! A quién besaste?!.

-A...a un hombre. En un bar.- Kurt se sintió como un niño regañado.

-En un bar? Quién es? Lo conozco?- Blaine lo cuestionaba muy serio.

-No. Lo conocí en el bar.- Kurt se compuso. -No sé quién es el tipo, nos pusimos a hablar, era guapo, y... lo bese, quería saber que se sentía, nada mas.-

-Te gusto?- Blaine parecía triste. Afligido.

-Eso importa?- Kurt se sentía incómodo, esta no era la charla que había planeado.

Blaine lo miraba extraño, en silencio, estaba triste.

-Ok.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, como buscando las palabras. -No me molesta que seas gay, pero no salgas con cualquier persona...hay tipos muy raros...y podrían hacerte daño.

-No tengo 11 años! Pareces mi mamá!- Kurt estaba indignado.

-Se lo dijiste a tus padres? Ellos están bien con esto?-

-Si.-dijo Kurt más tranquilo. -Mi mamá perece que ya lo sabía- Blaine lo miro asombrado. -Mi papá lo entendió y me dijo que estaba bien, que no dejarían de amarme.

-Ellos te aman, y vas a ser mi mejor amigo siempre, eso no va a cambiar, te lo prometo.- Blaine lo tomo del hombro dándole su apoyo.

Las cosas habían salido bastante bien. Blaine se comporto normal, como si no hubiera cambiado nada realmente entre ellos.

Habían pasado dos semanas, Blaine había decidido cambiar el tapiz del auto, era marrón y quería uno rojizo, Kurt no tenía ganas de amputarse un dedo, así que solo le alcanzaba las cosas.

-No entiendo porque lo cambias, esta nuevo.- Dijo Kurt sosteniendo un tramo del tapiz.

-Cuando compre el auto- empezó a explicar Blaine, mientras terminaba de revisar su trabajo -tenia uno de color rojo, pero mi mamá dijo que no era apropiado- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como haría su madre, -y bueno, lo cambiaron, nunca me gusto. Igual, si ese hablara.- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el tapiz viejo. Kurt sonrió, sabía a qué se refería, Blaine había compartido muchos momentos con su ex en ese auto.

-Y a éste pensas estrenarlo?- Pregunto con gracia, mientras se sentaba en el asiento de atrás, cerca de su amigo.

Blaine se encontró repasando el cuerpo de su amigo con la mirada, sintió unas cosquillas en el estómago y el aire le quedo atorado en la garganta.

-Es normal esto?- Kurt le pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Como?!- Blaine lo miró alarmado.

-Que si es normal ésto?- Le volvió a preguntar Kurt señalando un clavo hacia afuera.

-Alguien se puede lastimar.-

Blaine miro el clavo y salió del auto como si tuviera fuego dentro.

-Voy a buscar más...mas...mas cosas, ahora vengo.- y entró al depósito. Kurt se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad.

Cuando volvió no traía nada en las manos.

-Tengo que volver a casa.- dijo Blaine nervioso. -Ehhh... Mi papá me necesita, mañana termino con ésto.-

-Ok. Pero esta noche nos vemos en el bar, no? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rick, quedamos en vernos ahí todos los del equipo te acordas?-

-Ah! Si, cierto. Bueno, te veo allá.- y salió caminando rápido.

Kurt no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo, pero su padre la última vez que lo necesito fue para pedirle que fuera a una fiesta a la que iban todos los abogados más prestigioso y había sido algo que Blaine odio.

Esa noche, se juntaron en el bar del pueblo, era un lugar chico, siempre había alguien conocido. Rick cumplía 20 años, era el amigo de todos, siempre estaba abrazando a alguien, en están oportunidad era a Kurt, quien ya estaba alegre y con la tercer cerveza en su mano.

Blaine los miraba con el seño fruncido, sentía algo en el estómago, como una pesadez, una molestia, sintió el impulso de tirar de su amigo y sacarlo de los brazos de Rick, pero a cambio se bebió de un golpe lo que tenía en su mano. Se dio vuelta a la barra y pidió otro trago, que quedo vacío en cuestión de segundos.

-Quiero de eso también!.- pidió Kurt casi cayendo sobre la barra, se reía de una manera poco normal. -Como se llama?! Quiero dos de eso que no sé cómo se llama!- le grito al hombre que servía los tragos. Blaine lo miro sonriendo, era obvio que estaba más que alegre.

-Para que dos tragos?- Le pregunto Blaine casi en un grito a causa de la música.

-Para ti,- dijo Kurt apoyando un dedo sobre Blaine, -y otro para mí!- señalándose a sí mismo.

-Esto es genial!- grito después de tomar todo el trajo junto a Blaine que ya estaba mareado, riendo tontamente. -Creo que ya es mucho para mí. Estoy viendo burbujas.- Blaine empezó a reír cayendo de la banca, haciendo reír a Kurt.

La noche se hizo corta, cantaron el feliz cumpleaños tres veces, en la última Blaine le enterró la cara a Rick en la torta que habían comprado.

Salieron a la calle tratando de mantener el equilibrio, de repente, un auto paso a toda velocidad, dejando una nube de polvo.

-Es el auto fantástico!. Es el auto fantástico Blaine!- gritaba Kurt alzando los brazos hacia donde había desaparecido el auto. -Era igual!- Dijo mirándolo.

-Vamos antes que aparezca la mujer maravilla.- dijo Blaine caminado hacia el taller.

Cada vez que tomaban demás, se quedaban a dormir en la casa de Kurt, entraban por el taller, ya que tenían una apariencia vergonzosa.

Ni bien entraron, vieron el auto de Blaine.

-No vas a terminarlo?- Le pregunto Kurt abriendo la puerta de atrás.

-Mañana.- dijo Blaine. Se quedo mirando a Kurt. Le dio una sonrisa de lado y se acerco despacio a él. -No tengo apuro, mañana lo termino. -le dijo mientras dejaba a Kurt entre el auto y él.

-Pensé que querías estrenar el tapiz.- Kurt arrastraba las palabras, pero una sonrisa de picardía se asomo en su rostro.

-Ja! Quien te dijo que no iba a estrenarlo?.- Blaine le hablaba en la cara como retándolo a algo.

-Estas coqueteando conmigo?.- le pregunto Kurt sonriendo, jugando su juego.

-Tal vez... Quien sabe.- los ojos de Blaine se posaron en la boca de Kurt, se quedaron ahí mucho tiempo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sin culpa alguna.

Kurt no lo pensó, tiro de Blaine y lo beso, duro un segundo y fue eso lo que tardo en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Oh, no! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! No...no...no...sé porque hice eso! Soy un idiota!- Kurt entro en pánico, Blaine lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. La había jodido.

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, su amigo se fue encima de él besándolo con mucha necesidad, tomándolo de la nuca, él tardo un segundo en responder el beso, llevo sus manos a la espalda de Blaine mientras éste lo acorralaba y guiaba dentro del auto.

Allí todo paso muy rápido, su remera salió volando, Blaine se la había quitado, y la suya también en un tiempo récord, cerró la puerta y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente. Sus manos estaban en todos lados, sintió una presión en su pantalón, Blaine estaba haciendo fricción entre ambos, eso hacía que el calor empezara a subir, se sentía genial, los movimientos que hacia contra su pelvis estaban llevándolo a la locura, un gemido se escapo de su boca, Blaine presiono mas, y comenzó a morder su cuello. Él tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso, enredo los dedos en su cabello y tiro un poco de ellos, Blaine gimió y Kurt sonrió, elevó sus caderas y sencillamente pasó a otro plano. La sensación era increíble, definitivamente iba a ensuciar sus pantalones, y así sucedió. Ninguno de los dos deseo detenerse. Sus cuerpos parecían gelatina, uno sobre otro, y entonces les gano el sueño.

Kurt sentía que lo aplastaban, le dolía todo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un montón de cabello cerca de su rostro. Su respiración se corto. Recordó todo, no sabía qué hacer, por suerte Blaine tenía el sueño pesado, entonces él lo movió y se deslizo hacia afuera, tomo su remera y salió disparado.

Entro a su habitación y fue directamente al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, sin pensar en nada, se metió en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Blaine no sabía dónde estaba, su cuerpo dolía, y sentía pegajoso en su entrepierna. Levanto la cabeza y noto que estaba en el auto. En su mente había una sola imagen. Kurt.

Ese día no hablaron, no se llamaron ni se acercaron a la casa del otro.

Elizabeth entró a la habitación de su hijo, estaba oscuro, y él sollozaba.

-Que pasa amor? Te sentís mal?- se sentó en la cama, y levanto el cubrecamas. Kurt se incorporo y se abrazo a su madre llorando.

-Lo arruine, arruine todo.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer.**

 **Lucy, sos una genia y gran amiga.**

 **darckel, me alegra que te guste.**

 **Marierux, gracias por leer.**

 **Jeny, gracias por apoyarme.**

 **Voy a actualizar todos los miércoles Solo Contigo. Y para los que leen Un Camino la actualizo todos los lunes.**

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente Blaine fue al instituto, no vio a Kurt, no había asistido.

Fue al taller, no estaba.

-Y Kurt? No lo vi hoy.- Le pregunto a Burt.

-Tiene una resaca de dos días. Qué diablos hicieron? Él parece que se tomo hasta el agua del río. Ayer no salió de su cuarto y estaba con nauseas. Elizabeth lo mata si ensucia la cama.-

Blaine sabía que lo estaba evitando.

-Lo puedo ir a ver? No hay mucho que hacer.-

-Ok. Pero no beban más.- dijo Burt

Blaine se había quitado el overol con el que trabaja y subía las escaleras, la habitación de Kurt era la primera, abrió la puerta, apenas entraba la claridad por la ventana, solo había un bulto en la cama. Se sentó en el borde, y Kurt se movió, levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirándolo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado mucho, su rostro pálido.

-No! No, no, no, no! Que haces acá?!- Kurt dijo desesperado, metiéndose debajo del cobertor sollozando. -Porque viniste?!-

Blaine hizo una respiración profunda y tiro de la manta hasta los pies.

-Vengo a hablar contigo!- Se quedó en silencio. -Sobre lo que paso entre nosotros.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo no quiero hablar. Fue todo un error. Estábamos borrachos y no sabíamos...

-No fue un error.- lo corto Blaine. -A mi no me parece un error. Me gusto y no me arrepiento.

Kurt lo miraba y no entendía, se había pasado todo el día llorando, y reprochándose todo lo que había pasado, lamentando el haber arruinado su amistad con Blaine, una relación de toda la vida. Y él parecía no estar afectado.

-Pensé en todo lo que paso,- decía Blaine, mirando sus manos, -estábamos borrachos, es cierto, pero ambos deseamos eso, yo... no sé, quería que pasara, y no me arrepiento, se que ésto puede arruinar todo, pero no puedo volver atrás. No con todo lo que siento.- levanto la vista y miro a Kurt a los ojos, -yo estoy dispuesto a hacer ésto si quieres hacerlo también.-

A Kurt se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, nunca se le paso en la cabeza que Blaine le propondría algo así.

-Hablas de una relación? Pregunto Kurt.

-No quiero ser tu amigo. No puedo. No sé, tal vez intentar algo mas, yo...

-Está bien.- Blaine lo quedo mirando.-Quiero hacerlo. La verdad creí que me odiabas.- una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, Blaine la limpio con su mano, y la dejo ahí acariciando su rostro.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca.- Dijo Blaine acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

La puerta se abrió y ambos saltaron mirándose, Elizabeth había entrado, con ropa en los brazo.

-Chicos! Que hacen?! Bajen a comer algo.- dijo sonriendo y abriendo las cortinas de par en par. Kurt quedo ciego de tanta luz de golpe. -Está todo bien?.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa.

Estaban sentados en la sala, Burt miraba un partido de fútbol haciendo comentarios, Kurt estaba a un lado de él y Blaine al otro lado, se miraban de soslayo y sonreían. Se pasaron toda la tarde de esa manera, enviándose miradas, uno que otro roce de manos, no podían hacer mucho más.

Al otro día, empezaba la rutina nuevamente, se encontraron en el instituto, la sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus rostros, eran pocos los momentos que podían hablar, y casi siempre había gente alrededor. En el taller, Burt no les dio respiro, hasta que les pregunto cuando iban a terminar el auto de Blaine. Ambos se miraron y se pusieron rojos.

-Terminemos ahora.- le dijo Kurt.

Blaine abrió la puerta del auto y se quedo mirando, Kurt se le acerco por detrás y le dijo al oído, -Al final lo estrenaste.- sonriendo pícaramente.

-Si, deberíamos repetirlo.- Dijo Blaine en el mismo tono. Kurt se quedó mirándolo, con un rubor en sus mejillas. Ese auto nunca lo cambiarían.

Los besos se hicieron presentes, eran suaves, tiernos, estaban en la habitación de Kurt, en su cama, las manos de Blaine se habían colado bajo su remera y acariciaba su espalda, Kurt estaba sobre él, sabía que no podían hacer mucho ruido ya que alguien podría oírlos, pero los gemidos no los podían contener. Querían más, cada vez que podían estar solos, los besos y caricias, no alcanzaban.

El sábado por la noche Elizabeth y Burt decidieron festejar su aniversario cenando afuera, Kurt y Blaine miraban una película en la sala.

-Van a estar bien?.- preguntó Elizabeth a ambos jóvenes.

-Si má!.- dijo Kurt buscando mas pizza en la caja.

-Acá es donde les corta la cabeza a todos!.-dijo Blaine entusiasmado, con la boca llena y señalando el televisor. Kurt se quedo mirando con la pizza a medio camino a la boca y una mueca de terror.

-Éste no duerme esta noche.- dijo Burt saliendo a la calle junto a su esposa.

La película era horrible, había cabezas y brazos cercenados por toda su sala, ya no tenía hambre, no de comida al menos. Se giro hacia Blaine que estaba muy concentrado mirando la televisión, y se subió a su regazo a ahorcajadas besándolo profundamente. Blaine tenía una pizza en su mano, que salió volando, al principio no entendió que paso, pero puso su mano en la nuca de Kurt y siguió el beso, la manos recorrían todo cuerpo del otro, en minutos se dieron cuenta que la ropa estorbaba.

Kurt se levanto dejando a Blaine confundido, tomo su mano y tiro de él rumbo a las escaleras. Subieron y ni bien entraron a la habitación, comenzaron a besarse cayendo sobre la cama, se quitaron la remera a la vez, necesitados de acariciar al otro. Blaine estaba sobre Kurt, besando su cuello, presionando sus caderas, haciéndolo suspirar, deseando más, y sin pensarlo las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Hacéme el amor.

Blaine lo miro un segundo.

-Estas seguro?.

-Si. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.- no había dudas en los ojos de Kurt, eso le dio confianza a Blaine, él lo deseaban también.

Beso profundamente a Kurt, comenzó a acariciar su pecho, desabrocho sus pantalones y se los quito junto con las zapatillas. Se paro frente a él mirando con deseo y se quito sus pantalones quedando en boxes como Kurt, éste subió a la cama, hacia la cabecera y Blaine lo siguió, colocándose entre sus piernas. Se besaron, por mucho tiempo, recorrían sus cuerpos con sus manos, Blaine beso cada tramo de piel que pudo, desde el hombro de Kurt hasta sus tobillos. Se quito los boxes, quedando desnudo, mientras Kurt lo recorría con la mirada, y quito la única prenda que quedaba en Kurt. No podía explicar lo que sentía, un suspiro salió de su boca, estaba anonadado con lo que veía, Kurt era el hombre más hermoso que vio en su vida. Se acerco a su boca y lo beso con ternura, no sabía qué hacer a partir de ahí, estaba perdido en la sensación de ese beso.

-En la mesita de luz hay lubricante y preservativos.- Dijo Kurt. Blaine lo miro, y entendió a que se refería, busco lo que necesitaba en el cajón.

-Tienes que...

-Lo sé- lo corto Blaine, Kurt lo miro, -Se usar Google.- y le dio una sonrisa con picardía.

Comenzó a besar a Kurt, que no dejaba se gemir por lo bajo, mientras lo dilataba, cuando estuvo preparado, se colocó el preservativo y lo miro asegurándose que debía continuar, Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine comenzó a penetrarlo lento pero sin detenerse, lo beso, para distraerlo, ya que por la cara de Kurt era obvio que le dolía. Cuando se relajo, comenzó a moverse, despacio, suspirando en cada embestida mirándolo, Kurt lo disfrutaba.

-Mas...rápido.- pidió Kurt entre gemidos, si eso quería, eso le daría, Blaine acelero las embestidas, sabía que no duraría mucho.

Elizabeth y Burt entraron a la casa.

-No sé porque le dicen pollo al disco, sabia a pollo al horno.- decía Burt. -Que es ésto? Que hicieron éstos chicos acá?.- dijo mirando la sala.

-Mañana limpio.- Dijo Elizabeth subiendo las escaleras. Llego a la puerta de Kurt y Burt paso a su lado, diciendo en voz baja, -Hay que seguir festejando.- y siguió de largo a su habitación guiñándole un ojo a su esposa. Elizabeth se puso colorada y sonrió, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Kurt y distinguió perfectamente lo que sucedía. Cerró la puerta mirando un punto fijo en la pared, estaba en shock, camino unos pasos hacia su habitación y escucho un golpe en la pared y un claro gemido.

-Que es eso?-Pregunto Burt.

-Es el vecino con su martillo eléctrico de nuevo.- le dijo ella restándole importancia.

-No duerme ese hombre.- se quejo Burt.

Elizabeth cerró la puerta de su habitación. Ella tampoco dormiría esa noche.

Kurt se sentía en el cielo, literalmente Blaine le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas, entre los besos y gemidos, las embestidas se hacían más profundas hasta que no aguanto y se sintió explotar.

Blaine gruño en su oído y termino en su interior. Se quedaron así un rato, Kurt pasaba su mano por la espalda de Blaine, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

-Eso fue genial,- dijo Blaine, besándolo perezosamente-estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

En mi cumpleaños decidi actualizar. Muchas gracias por leer y especialmente a Luciana, mi gran amiga y a Jeny que siempre me apoyan.

Capitulo 4

Kurt se sentó de golpe, un dolor en la espalda baja lo hizo gemir, la luz entraba por la ventana, Blaine a su lado dormía sin reparo.

-Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!- lo sacudió en la cama.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y sonrió adormilado.

-Buen día hermoso!- le dijo.

-Si. Buen día, especialmente eso, es de día!- dijo por lo bajo Kurt. -Nos quedamos dormidos!

-Y? Es domingo.-

-Mis papás están en la otra habitación!- Blaine se levanto de un salto. Kurt se puso los boxes y le alcanzo a Blaine los suyos, se vistieron en silencio y bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido, Kurt abrió la puerta y Blaine lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso.

-Te veo más tarde.- y volvió a besarlo. Kurt se quedo tambaleándose en el marco de la puerta, entro a la sala y se quedo parado sonriendo como bobo.

-Me imagino que vas a limpiar. Que hicieron anoche? Guerra de comidas?.- Burt bajaba las escaleras mirando a su hijo.

-Sí.- dijo Kurt agradeciendo que su padre no bajo antes.

Mientras limpiaba la sala, que era un chiquero, su madre se acerco y lo saludo, comenzó a ayudarle.

\- Blaine se quedo a dormir?- pregunto Elizabeth.

Kurt se congelo. No sabía que responder. Si, le mentía, su madre se iba a dar cuenta, si le decía la verdad, tendría que hacerlo a medias.

-Si estas pensando una mentira desde ya te digo que es inútil.- dijo Elizabeth, mirándolo. No había opción.

-Si, durmió acá, yo...nosotros...-Kurt no sabía cómo continuar, que iba a explicar, que se besaba con su amigo? O que habían hecho el amor mientras ellos no estaban?.

-Yo también tuve 20 años. Y tu padre entraba por la ventana cuando tu abuelo dormía, el amor es así, haces locuras, tu papá se cayó desde mi ventana una vez y se rompió la muñeca. Tu abuelo le puso rejas a mi habitación, me prohibió verlo, de todas formas ya estaba embarazada. En uno de esos encuentros te concebimos.- dijo Elizabeth. -Se que ustedes no durmieron.

Kurt entro en pánico.

-Se cuidaron? Usaron preservativos?- Elizabeth pregunto. -Soy una madre moderna no te voy a encerrar en tu habitación.

-Si. Nos cuidamos.- Kurt estaba rojo, apunto de un infarto. Le había contado a su mamá que había besado a Blaine en el auto, pero no sobre ésta relación que tenían.

-Nosotros...no sé bien que somos pero estamos en ésto y...estamos juntos.

-Él también siente lo mismo que vos?- pregunto Elizabeth.

-Si.- Kurt no dudó, a pesar de no hablar sobre su relación, él estaba seguro que Blaine sentía lo mismo.

-Ok. Cuando le pongan nombre a ésto voy a hacer una cena.- Elizabeth se fue a la cocina dejando a Kurt parado en medio de la sala, un poco consternado. Saco su celular y le envió en mensaje a Blaine.

*-mi mamá ya lo sabe.*

Termino de limpiar media hora después, Blaine no le respondido, estaría durmiendo.

Al mediodía recibió un mensaje.

*-QUE! QUE SABE?!* B

*-Lo que paso anoche. Lo que tenemos. Todo.* K

*-Se enojo? Que dijo?*-B

*-Que usemos preservativos y al parecer le parece bien*K

*-Uso esa palabra? Ok. Esta todo bien entonces?* B

*-Supongo.* K

*-Ok. Voy para allá.* B

*-Trae helado ;).* K

Blaine apareció con dos kilos de helados, Elizabeth lo saludo con una sonrisa, hablaron de todo un poco, Kurt lo miraba con dulzura, todo los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían en oleadas a su mente, sonrojándose, suspirando. Se dio cuenta que Blaine lo miraba igual. Su padre no lo noto, pero Elizabeth si, así que decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta- le dijo Elizabeth a su esposo.

-A donde? Es domingo, está todo cerrado.- Burt estaba perdido.

-A la plaza. A dar la vuelta de la manzana, no te de dije de ir a comprar algo.- Elizabeth tenía un carácter especial cuando quería.

Burt se levanto sabiendo que era lo mejor. Ni bien salieron por la puerta, Blaine tomo de la cintura a Kurt, lo beso y acaricio su rostro.

-Estas bien?-

-Si. No me puedo sentar. Y probablemente necesite terapia después de hablar con mi mamá. Pero estoy feliz.- dijo Kurt.

-Tu mamá lo tomo bien. Ella cómo se enteró?- Blaine pregunto

-No sé, ni quiero saberlo, me contó como mi papá se escabullía por su ventana cuando vivía con mi abuelo, y que en uno de esos encuentros me concibieron.- dijo con una mueca de horror. -Imagínate que no iba a preguntarle.-

-Ok. Entonces tenemos un momento a solas.- dijo Blaine juntando mas sus cuerpos. Se dejaron caer en el sillón y siguieron besándose.

La tarde se fue volando, abrazados y con ganas de mucho mas. Al otro día tenían que volver a sus rutinas. Pero este momento era de ellos.

Sabían que todo había cambiado desde que se habían besado por primera vez, la forma en que se sentían hacia el otro, y después de su haber compartido una noche de amor, sus sentimientos no cabían en el pecho, no hablaban de eso, la naturalidad de las caricias y miradas no les molestaba. Así expresaban sus palabras. Aunque ambos habían acordado estar en esta relación, no sabían bien que eran, pero estaban bien.

Mientras iba pasando los días, se hacía más difícil controlar sus deseos. Cuando Blaine lograba levantarse a horario, pasaba a buscar a Kurt para ir al instituto, se quedo mirándolo, comiéndoselo con la vista cuando Kurt uso unos pantalones muy apretados, incluso cuando estaban en el auto le comento lo sumamente caliente que le quedaban. A veces se encontraban en el baño, y ni buen se quedaban solos, Blaine lo empujaba en un cubículo para besarse como locos.

Pero no alcanzaba.

Una tarde, estaban sentados con Burt en la sala, cuando Blaine comento que sus padres se iban el fin de semana de viaje, así que le pidió a Kurt que se quedara con él, eran obvias las intenciones que tenia Blaine, fin de semana solos, la casa toda para ellos. Un "claro que si" salió de la boca de Kurt tras una sonrisa pícara.

Ese viernes, Kurt rebotaba en sus pies, se pasó dos horas en el baño, juntó ropa en su mochila, muchos preservativos y lubricante, no tenía idea que podía pasar pero la palabra sexo era lo que se le ocurría.

Y así fue. Blaine había tenido la misma idea, aunque ese día ni bien llego Kurt, decidieron cenar y mirar una película, pero no llegaron ni a la mitad cuando estaban desnudos, besándose y muy necesitados, subieron a la habitación de Blaine, y dejaron que el deseo hiciera lo suyo.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, despacio, adorando el cuerpo del otro. Cada vez que se despertaban, volvían a amarse, el sábado fue igual, desayunaron en la cama, cuando decidieron bajar a la sala ya era de tarde, aunque al parecer solo fue para seguir disfrutándose.

El domingo los padres de Blaine llegaban a la tarde, Kurt agradecía que no tuvieran cámaras de seguridad dentro de la casa, porque hubiera sido un escándalo. Solo ellos y Elizabeth sabían lo que sucedía. Blaine había decidido hablar con sus padres, pero ellos no eran tan comprensivos como Elizabeth y Burt, su padre tenía cierto prejuicio sobre cómo debía ser la vida de un hombre respetable, y el ser gay no estaba en sus estándares, estaba bien si era el hijo de otro, lo respetaban, pero no el suyo. Más de una vez había intentado que Blaine se casara o tuviera un noviazgo serio con la hija de alguno de sus amigos abogados, también deseaba que fuera abogado como él, o trabajara en su estudio como hacia su madre, pero Blaine decidió estudiar logística y trabajar en el taller de Burt. No hacia eso para desafiarlo, sólo hacia lo que creía correcto. Y amar a Kurt era lo correcto, eso sentía, amor, si bien no lo decía en voz alta, sabía que estaba enamorado de su amigo. Como llego a esto, no tenía idea, pero cuando Kurt lo beso por primera vez supo que no quería otra cosa, sólo a él.

Kurt intentaba mantener a Blaine lejos, al menos, sus manos de su trasero, sus padres estaban por llegar, habían logrado limpiar la casa de cualquier evidencia de su maratón amorosa.

\- Blaine! Por favor! Pueden entrar en cualquier momento!.- Blaine lo había acorralado e intentaba sentarlo en la mesa de la cocina, mientras mordía su cuello. -No me muerdas! Ya tengo un chupón del tamaño de América!-.

-Ja! Recién empiezo.- Dijo Blaine abriendo los botones del jean de Kurt.

-Van a llegar y ... El pantalón no!-

-No puedo hacerte lo que quiero con esto puesto, nece...-

Un auto se detuvo afuera de la casa, Kurt abrocho sus jeans, e intento aparentar normalidad.

-Te dije que estaban por llegar.- Blaine solo gruño por lo bajo frustrado. Kurt le dio un beso corto en los labios y se sentó en la sala mientras el matrimonio ingresaba y los saludaba cortésmente.

Cuando Kurt llego a su casa, Elizabeth noto su cuello adornado de moretones.

-Usa una camisa o algo con cuello mañana en clase hijo.- le susurro al oído.

Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, subió a su habitación y no salió hasta asegurarse que no había nada visible.

Se miraba al espejo tratando de ocultar las marcas que Blaine se esmero en dejarle, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas estos días, principalmente que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que pensó, se encontró varias veces a punto de decirle que lo amaba, pero no estaba seguro si no era muy pronto, sabia, por como lo trataba Blaine, que él sentía lo mismo, lo veía en sus ojos. También descubrió que su amigo era posesivo y muy, muy celoso. Nunca le habían hecho una escena de celos, hasta que en una conversación con Blaine, menciono que se vería con Carla en la semana, le tomo media hora hacerle entender que era su amiga, y que ella estaba saliendo con alguien más. Después de esa discusión de lo más tonta, aunque a él le encanto ver a Blaine así, decidió usar su boca para otra cosa, se dio cuenta que podía arrancar clavos del techo si quería, ya que su amigo se vino en lo profundo de su garganta.

La semana transcurrió normal, tenían exámenes, entre el estudio y el taller lleno de clientes no tenían mucho tiempo para ellos, recién el viernes podían relajarse y salir.

Decidieron ir al bar, allí se encontraron con algunos amigos, se sentaron en la barra y pidieron cervezas, Rick estaba contándole a Blaine un problema con su auto, entonces decidieron salir afuera para que Blaine le diera una mano.

Kurt se quedo sentado, esperándolos, pero alguien se acerco a su lado.

-Hola!- dijo un hombre alto y rubio, no tenía más de 30 años.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt, observo al hombre un momento.

-No me recuerdas no? Nos vimos en "Sugar". Más bien yo te vi, tú estabas ocupado, no creo que me hubieras visto.

Kurt se puso muy nervioso, "Sugar" era el bar gay, no recordaba al hombre pero era evidente que él si.

-Lo siento no te conozco.- Kurt dijo mirando hacia la puerta por donde Blaine y Rick estaban entrando.

-Si quieres conocerme llámame.- el hombre le dejo una servilleta con su número de teléfono y su nombre, le guiño un ojo y salió caminado cruzándose con Blaine que lo miro muy seriamente.

-Quien era ese?- pregunto Blaine sentándose al lado de Kurt, con cara de pocos amigos, Rick se sentó en otra banca junto a ellos.

-No sé. No lo conozco.- Kurt no podía contarle a Blaine estando Rick ahí, solo lo miro y respiro profundo, no quería pensar que consecuencias podría traerle esto. Blaine lo miraba molesto.

-Lo habías visto antes?- Sabia bien a qué se refería Blaine con esa pregunta.

-No Blaine. Nunca lo vi antes.- dijo exasperado.

-Por favor!. Pareces el novio!- dijo Rick rodando los ojos. Blaine se sonrió por lo bajo y miro a Kurt de reojo, que también tenía una sonrisa. Nunca iba a dejar de ser celoso pero le encantaba que Blaine cuidara así de él. Lamentablemente alguien más estaba prestando atención a esta situación.

Volvieron a sus casas temprano, Blaine se fue con Kurt y en el momento que estuvieron solos le explicó lo que sucedió en el bar. A Blaine no le gusto nada, pero sabía que no era la culpa de Kurt. Después de unos besos ya no se acordaba ni porque se había enojado.

Al otro día tenían que entrenar, Kurt llego temprano al club, Blaine no estaba, llegaría más tarde, habían algunos compañeros allí, fue a los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse.

-A si que te gustan los rubios? Ja! Ya me parecía! Sos muy obvio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí estamos con la actualización de los miércoles. Muchísimas gracias por sus saludos, espero les guste el capítulo**.

Capitulo 5

Kurt se giro y vio a Marcos y a casi todo el equipo de fútbol mirándolo con asco.

-Que querés?- sabia que éste momento llegaría pero eso no lo hacía menos difícil.

-Nada que puedas ofrecerme, dime los fines de semana te pones polleras y vas a la ruta a trabajar?.- Marcos se reía junto a los demás.

-Si te referís a que si soy gay, si lo soy. Cuál es el problema?.- Kurt los enfrento. Marcos se puso serio.

-Este no es un equipo de gays. Acá hay hombres, así que deberías buscar otro lugar. Tal vez porrista, no sé, no te quiero acá.

Kurt los miro y a excepción de Rick que estaba con la boca abierta, el resto del equipo parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Sabes, ... a mí no me interesa formar parte de un equipo de homofóbicos.- Kurt se levanto, tomo su mochila un salió por la puerta.

Rick lo siguió intentando detenerlo, pero Marcos no se lo permitió,- si lo seguís va a ser para salir del equipo también.- Rick se detuvo. Blaine llegaba corriendo, ya que se le había hecho tarde, entro y encontró el ambiente extraño.

-Que paso? El entrenador? Y Kurt no llego?.- Nadie respondió. En cambio la puerta se abrió y entro el entrenador saludando y dando instrucciones sobre lo que iban a hacer. Blaine pensó que Kurt se había dormido o algo así.

Llego a la casa de Kurt y Burt le dijo que estaba en su habitación, Blaine subió las escaleras, y encontró a Kurt sentado en el piso apoyado en la cama, mirando la pared.

-Hey! Que te paso? No fuiste al entrenamiento. Te dormiste?- Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt y noto sus ojos rojos. -Qué pasa?

-No estoy más en el equipo. No voy a jugar más. En serio nadie te dijo lo que paso?- Kurt miraba a Blaine que parecía totalmente perdido. No sabía nada.

-No. Que paso? Cuando llegue estaban todos raros pero nadie me dijo nada.-

-Marcos y todo el equipo saben que soy gay, y después de burlarse, me dijo que ese no es mi lugar. Y tiene razón son unos idiotas.-

-Qué?! Por eso te fuiste? Marcos y sus amigos son unos idiotas, es cierto, pero no por eso vas a dejar de jugar. Yo estoy ahí también.- Blaine estaba enojado por la actitud de Marcos, pero dolido porque Kurt no lo tuvo en cuenta.

-Lo sé. Pero no tengo porque soportar ésto, sabía que podía pasar, pero escucharlo, fue diferente. Fue...fue muy feo ver sus caras, no sé si sentían odio o asco, pero no quise quedarme.- Kurt sonaba triste. Blaine lo tomo de la mano.

-Entonces yo también me saldré.-

-No. No quiero que hagas eso, vos amas jugar al fútbol. Quiero ir a verte el próximo partido.- Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine, éste lo miro, debatiéndose, hasta que hablo.

-Más te vale. Y quiero que estés en el festejo también.-

Kurt le dio un pequeño beso y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

-Ya lo debe saber todo el pueblo.- dijo Kurt.

-Todo va a estar bien.- lo tranquilizo Blaine, besando su mano.

El domingo Kurt se levanto muy temprano, su padre le había pedido que le ayudara en el taller, Burt había salido a buscar unos repuestos y llegaría varias horas después, entonces Kurt debía abrir el taller. Cuando salió afuera, su corazón se detuvo. Unos carteles enormes estaban pintados en la pared. Todos tenían la misma palabra. Sintió sus piernas doblarse, miro hacia todos lados pero era obvio que no aparecerían por allí los responsables, por suerte no había ningún vecino. Entro rápidamente y busco un removedor de pintura, saco un cepillo, y comenzó a limpiar la pared.

Limpio con todas sus fuerzas hasta que no quedo nada, entro al taller busco un trapo y comenzó a limpiar sus manos, la angustia y el llanto subieron a su garganta, se sentía humillado.

Blaine entro por la puerta, y Kurt estaba de espaldas, se acerco y vio como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo girar, Kurt dio un salto por repentino movimiento pero cuando vio que era él lo abrazo.

-Que pasa?! Que te paso?!- Blaine nunca había visto así a Kurt.

-Pintaron toda la pared,- dijo Kurt apartándose y sosteniendo el trapo con el que se estaba limpiando las mano, -Ellos pusieron de todo en la pared para que todos los vieran, para que mis padres lo vean!.

Blaine lo miro consternado, no había visto las manos de Kurt.

-Tus padres lo vieron?-

-No. Pero no importa. Se lo van a gritar en la calle.- Kurt estaba muy angustiado. -No puedo dejar que pasen por eso.-

-No entiendo.- le dijo Blaine.

-Que no entendes! Soy el puto del pueblo! Ellos no van a dejarme vivir tranquilo, mis padres no tienen porque ser humillados así- Kurt estaba llorando. -Me voy a ir de acá.

-Qué?! No! No vas a irte a ningún lado. Vamos a arreglarlo.- dijo Blaine. No sabía cómo pero no dejaría que Kurt se fuera.

-Como Blaine?,- Kurt estaba resignado- ésto no tiene arreglo. Mis padres van a ser señalados siempre. Y yo no voy a soportar eso.

-Kurt...

Burt entro por la puerta del taller, se quedo mirando a ambos.

-Qué pasa?-

-Nada.- dijo Kurt. -Me ensucie con pintura y el removedor me irrito los ojos, voy a casa a lavarme las manos.- y salió caminando dejando a su padre mirando a Blaine seriamente.

-Ahora vengo.- Blaine salió disparado atrás de Kurt.

Entro al baño donde él estaba y lo abrazo fuerte mientras Kurt lloraba. Lo tomo del rostro y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, no sin mí, entendiste.- Blaine no permitiría que Kurt saliera de su vida.

-Que voy a hacer? Dijo Kurt.

-Ser tu mismo. Hablaremos con tus padres y yo con los míos. Estamos juntos en esto, no te olvides.- Blaine lo abrazo hasta que se calmo.

Kurt salió del baño y Blaine estaba apoyado en la pared, se quedaron mirando un minuto, Burt entro con una expresión muy seria.

-No sé qué está pasando acá pero quiero que me lo expliquen.-

-Quiero...queremos hablar con vos y con mamá.- dijo Kurt, sus ojos rojos y la angustia en su voz hicieron que la preocupación de Burt crezca. Camino hasta las escaleras llamo a su esposa. Mientras Elizabeth bajaba, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt por debajo de la mesa y Burt se dio cuenta, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas y una de ellas era que la causa de que su hijo esté en ese estado era por culpa de Blaine.

Estaban sentados en la mesa, Elizabeth se quedo mirando a Kurt y le envió una mirada de odio a Blaine.

-Que te paso Kurt?, Porque estas así?- Elizabeth clavo su vista en Blaine al igual que Burt.

Blaine trago espeso y Kurt comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer en el entrenamiento mis compañeros se enteraron que soy gay, no sé cómo, tuvimos un intercambio de palabras y decidí salir del equipo,- sus padres lo miraban preocupados, -hoy encontré pintadas en el frente del taller, y las borre antes que alguien las vea.-

-Pintadas? Qué clase de pintadas?- pregunto Burt.

-Sobre mi sexualidad papá,...yo no quiero que ustedes tengan que pasar por esto...-

-Quienes fueron?- pregunto Burt, estaba furioso, Elizabeth tomó su mano, y lo tranquilizo.

-No importa lo que digan o escriban en las paredes, tú eres nuestro hijo y estamos orgullosos de eso. No quiero que te sientas avergonzado por quien eres, y no te preocupes, somos grandes y sabemos cómo tomar las cosas.- dijo Elizabeth.

-Los voy a pisar con la camioneta.- dijo Burt ofuscado.

-Burt ! Basta!.- lo calló Elizabeth.

-Y vos que tenes que ver en todo esto?.- pregunto Burt dirigiéndose a Blaine.

-Kurt y yo estamos juntos desde hace un tiempo, y esto nos involucra a los dos.

Burt no era tonto, se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba entre ellos pero no quiso presionar, esperaba que ellos hablaran primero.

-Ósea que... También sos gay?- pregunto Burt.

-Sí. Mis padres no lo saben, pero se los diré hoy mismo.- dijo Blaine, estaba decidido. Sabía que sus padres no lo tomarían como los padres de Kurt, pero no estaba solo.

Elizabeth y Burt los miraban, ambos se veían afligidos, ellos sabían que ésto pasaría tarde o temprano, solo no querían que sufran. Elizabeth se puso de pie, camino hasta pararse detrás de ambos muchachos y los abrazo.

-Nosotros vamos a estar aquí siempre. No importa lo que pase. Estaremos para ambos.-

Volver a la rutina después de eso sería complejo, estaban ansiosos, entraron juntos al instituto, las miradas y murmullos estaban presenten en todos lados, entraron en sus cursos, y allí sucedió igual. Al parecer era el tema del momento, "Kurt, el hijo del mecánico era gay". Blaine estuvo por gritarles a unos cuantos en la cara, pero Kurt no se lo permitió, debía hablar con sus padres antes de decir algo en público, no había podido hablar con ellos como planeo, sus padres salieron de viaje y no volvían hasta el otro día. Blaine se moría de ganas de decirle a Marcos unas cuantas verdades, solo lo detenía era la promesa que le hizo a Kurt de no caer en sus provocaciones.

Estaban saliendo del instituto cuando Rick se les acercó.

-Chicos!. Vienen a casa esta tarde? Tengo un nuevo juego para la play.-

Kurt se sentía incomodo, todos los estaban mirando, Rick giro su cabeza para ver qué pasaba detrás de él.

-No les prestes atención. Ellos no saben quién eres, no son tus amigos, yo sí. A mí no me importa que seas gay.-

Blaine y Kurt lo miraron, siempre Rick los sorprendía, él era único.

-Estás seguro? No te van a hablar más, sabes?- dijo Kurt.

-Ja! No me importa. No va a ser muy diferente de cuando me comí esas hormigas que encontramos en el río-

-Eso fue asqueroso. Nunca pensé que te ibas a tragar eso bichos.- dijo Blaine recordando ese día cuando tomaron de más y Rick se le ocurrió comerse un puñado de hormigas del suelo.

Rick los abrazo a ambos mientras salían del instituto. -No me acuerdo que sabor tenían. Pero tengo licor de pepino, de chocolate y ananá, los trajo mi abuela, los esconde pero sé donde están. Se los saco y los probamos mientras jugamos en la play. El de pepino es feísmo.-

Kurt y Blaine no dejaban de reír, Rick era muy especial.

Después de trabajar en el taller, fueron a la casa de Rick, tardaron más en convencerlo de no tomar ningún licor que lo que estuvieron jugando.

Durante la mañana el desayuno siempre era monótono. Los padres de Blaine hablaban de las noticias, de sus reuniones, los casos de sus amigos abogados, los viajes. Ellos vivían en su mundo, Paul, el padre de Blaine, era el mejor abogado del pueblo, trabajaba también para un gabinete de abogados de otra ciudad, su ambición de niño era éste momento, tener la mejor reputación, a pesar de vivir en un pueblo, el se sentía en la cima. Claudia, la madre de Blaine, era una mujer sofisticada, era la asistente de Paul, siempre había sido así, ella tenía un perfil más bajo, no quería fama, solo mantener su estatus social.

Se habían hecho amigos de Elizabeth y Burt cuando Kurt y Blaine iban al jardín de niños, se hablaban seguido.

Elizabeth, hacía dos años que tenía su peluquería, así que Claudia pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. La diferencia de clases sociales no los afectaba, se llevaban muy bien. Hasta ahora al menos.

-Necesito decirles algo,- dijo Blaine mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Se rompió el auto de nuevo? Porque no lo cambias y listo.- Dijo Paul.

-No es el auto. Es sobre mí. Sobre algo que me pasa.- Blaine había repasado muchas veces lo que iba a decir, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir.

-Que te pasa?- pregunto Claudia. -te sentís mal.

-No. Hace un tiempo descubrí que...que me pasaban cosas, con alguien. Me enamoré de una persona.-

La sonrisa apareció en los rostros de sus padres.

-Quien es la chica? Es de aquí?- pregunto Claudia.

-Yo... No es ella. Es él. Estoy enamorado de un chico.-

Los padres de Blaine estaban en shock. Paul se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la ventana.

-Un chico? Como que un chico?- pregunto Claudia. -No puede ser.

-Si mamá. Yo...-

-No podes estar enamorado de un chico.- dijo Paul mirándolo severamente. -esas cosas no pasan en nuestra familia.-

-Pues paso. Soy gay. Estoy enamorado de un hombre.- dijo Blaine mirando a su padre a los ojos.

-Estás seguro, ésto no es una broma?- pregunto Claudia.

-No mamá. Es lo que me pasa. Sé que es difícil ésto para ustedes, pero no quiero ocultarme, quería que lo supieran por mí.-

Claudia lo miraba sin decir nada. Estiro la mano por sobre la mesa y tomo la de Blaine.

-Es Kurt no?- pregunto ella.

-Si.- Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Blaine, su mamá le dio una media sonrisa triste.

-Hablaremos en la cena.- Su padre busco su saco y salió por la puerta. Claudia se levanto y beso en el cabello a Blaine.

-Hablare con él. No te preocupes.- dijo antes de salir.

Blaine sentía que tenía un peso menos, saco su teléfono y llamo a Kurt, no contesto, ya debía estar en el instituto, así que decidió hablar con él allí.

Llegaba tarde, se apresuró pero no encontró a Kurt. No estaba en su aula, ni en los pasillos. Rick entro corriendo.

\- Blaine!.- grito. Corrió hacia él. –Kurt esta en el hospital.-

-Que le paso?!- Blaine sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-Lo golpearon. Cuando venía al instituto. Está muy mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Blaine sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, estaba sentado en el asiento de pasajero del auto de Rick.

-Lo viste?, Como supiste lo que le paso?- le temblaba la voz.

-Lo vi, cuando iba al instituto. Ellos lo estaban golpeando, paré el auto y me baje, salieron corriendo. Kurt no podía caminar, estaba muy mal. Lo lleve al hospital y llame a Elizabeth y a Burt.- Rick estaba consternado, recordando cómo estaba su amigo.

-Quienes? Quienes fueron?- pregunto Blaine. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Marcos y sus amigos.- dijo Rick.

Entró buscando con la mirada, en el fondo del pasillo estaba Elizabeth abrazada a su esposo, llorando. No pudo pensar, no quiso pensar.

-Como está?- pregunto con terror a escuchar la respuesta.

-Tiene fisuradas las costillas, golpes en el rostro, y un hematoma en el vaso. Tal vez tengan que operarlo.- Burt tenía tanto dolor en su rostro.

Elizabeth lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a ella. No dijo nada, solo lloraba, abrazada a su esposo.

-Puedo verlo? Pregunto Blaine.

-Los médicos están con él ahora, nosotros entramos, pero está sedado.- Respondió Burt.

Después de unos minutos, aparecieron unos doctores. Le explicaron que esperarían un par de horas para ver si lo operaban o no para quitarle el vaso, tenia golpes en su cabeza, y dos costillas fisuradas. Lo sedaron y lo llevaron a hacer más exámenes.

Algunos amigos llegaron, habían pasado unas horas, estaban sentados en la sala de espera, los médicos aún estaban con Kurt. Rick estaba sentado junto a Blaine, no se habían movido.

-Necesito un favor.-le dijo Blaine.

Rick lo miro un segundo.

-Voy con vos.- le dijo.

Habían terminado el entrenamiento, el entrenador le había dado las instrucciones para el próximo partido. Blaine entro y se le fue encima a Marcos.

-Te gusta golpear a la gente!- dijo empujando al otro muchacho.

-Que te pasa? Tu amigo fue a llorar a tu casa?- respondió Marcos.

-Dos costillas fisuradas! Un hematoma en el vaso! Probablemente tengan que operarlo sabias!- Blaine gritaba en el rostro del otro muchacho. -tus amigos y vos se divirtieron?

-Por qué lo defendes tanto? Es tu novio o qué?- pregunto riendo Marcos.

-SI! Soy el novio. Por qué?! vas a golpearme también?, vos y tus amigos?- Blaine miraba a Marcos y sus amigos, los que habían sido compañeros de él y de Kurt durante cinco años, con los que habían compartidos muchos buenos momento. Esos que ahora lo habían dejado en el hospital.

El entrenador se metió entre ellos y los aparto, Marcos tenía una mirada de odio.

-Que está pasando muchachos?- el entrenador pregunto a ambos.

-Marcos y sus amigos le dieron una paliza a Kurt. Está en el hospital.- Blaine miraba a Marcos, no había ni un poco de arrepentimiento en su mirada, parecía disfrutarlo, como si hubiera hecho una hazaña.

-Porque hicieron eso?- El entrenador pregunto.

-No me importa. Sabes, Kurt vale mucho más que vos, que todos ustedes.- dijo Blaine dando un paso hacia la puerta, y saliendo por ella junto a Rick.

El entrenador se giro hacia los amigos de Marcos.

-Están suspendidos, y vos Marcos también.-

-Usted no puede hacer eso.- dijo Marcos.

-Ya lo hice, soy el entrenador, yo dirijo este equipo, no vos. Ésto no puedo aceptarlo, atacaron a un compañero. Junten sus cosas y salgan de acá.

Llegaron al hospital y Rick llevo a Elizabeth a su casa para buscar algunas cosas para Kurt. Burt estaba junto a unos conocidos, Blaine se sentó en la sala de espera, el médico le pregunto a Burt si quería entrar a ver a Kurt, él decidió que entrara Blaine.

Era un habitación grande, Kurt estaba sedado, habían maquinas conectadas a él, tenia moretones en su rostro, una herida profunda en una de sus cejas y otra en su labio.

Blaine se sentó en el asiento que estaba junto a la cama, tomo su mano, y la acaricio con sus dedos. No sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca, quito un mechón de pelo de su frente, y rozaba con sus dedos el rostro de Kurt, muchas veces lo había hecho antes, cuando podían compartir un momento a solas, a veces solo hacia eso, contemplar a Kurt, su rostro, cada pulgada de él era perfecto, sus ojos, esos que tanto decían cuando las palabras no alcanzaban, él amaba todo de Kurt. Él amaba a Kurt. Nunca hablaron de eso. Pero en éste momento, sentía que tendría que habérselo dicho.

Se acerco a su rostro, y beso sus labios.

-Debe salir señor.- una voz desde la puerta le dijo, era la enfermera. -él despertara cuando el sedante deje de hacer efecto.- Blaine asintió con la cabeza, miro a Kurt y salió de la habitación.

Se sentía destruido, se sentó en la sala de espera y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Está bien?- pregunto Paul, su padre, sentándose a su lado.

-Tiene varios golpes, heridas en su rostro, sus costillas...- no pudo continuar hablando, un nudo se formo en su garganta. Paul apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-Lo deje solo. Yo...debí acompañarlo, él enfrento ésto solo, no quiso que contara lo nuestro y...-

-Ellos lo hubieran hecho igual. Los hubieran golpeado a ambos.- dijo su padre.

-No hablo solo de ésto. Ellos se burlaron de él, escribieron las paredes del taller de Burt, él aguanto ser señalado, solo. Si bien yo estaba ahí, no dije que estábamos juntos en ésto. Lo deje solo.- Blaine sentía que se ahogaba.

Paul entendía a que se refería, Blaine no saco a luz su relación porque quería que él y Claudia lo supieran primero. Podía ver la angustia de su hijo, y eso le dolía.

-Quienes fueron? Alguien los vio?-

-Fueron Marcos y amigos, Rick los vio, él trajo a Kurt al hospital.- dijo Blaine.

-Donde está Burt? Tu mamá vio a Elizabeth cuando íbamos a casa, se quedo con ella y después venían juntas.- Dijo Paul.

Burt estaba hablando con un docto, le estaba explicando que no sería necesario operar a Kurt, y debían esperar a que despertara, esa era una buena noticia. Elizabeth, Claudia y Rick ingresaron a la sala y Burt le comento a su esposa la buena noticia. Claudia tomo a Blaine de la mano y acaricio su brazo.

-Me alegro que Kurt éste bien.- le dijo Paul a Burt y a Elizabeth. -Se que no tienen cabeza para ésto ahora, pero quiero que sepan que los representare si quieren demandar a los que hicieron ésto. Solo necesito su permiso, esos chicos deben pagar.-

Burt miro a su esposa. Nunca pensaron que Paul se ofrecería a ser su abogado.

-Estás seguro?- pregunto Elizabeth.

-Sí. Conozco a Kurt desde que era prácticamente un bebé, si hubiera sido Blaine no se qué haría. Ellos están en una relación, así que somos como familia ahora. Ustedes son mis amigos y de mi esposa, yo voy a hacerme cargo, esos muchachos no molestaran a nadie más.-

-Está bien. Gracias.- dijo Burt con toda sinceridad.

-Sé que Rick los vio. Podrías venir a mi estudio y así presentamos la denuncia?- Pregunto Paul mirando a Rick.

-Sí, vamos ahora si lo desea.-

-Muy bien.- dijo Paul, le dio una palmada a Burt en el hombro. Blaine se quedo mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dijo

-Quédate tranquilo, yo voy a ocuparme.- dijo Paul y salió con Rick del hospital.

Su cabeza le dolía., sentía el cuerpo pesado, quiso abrir los ojos pero no podía, soltó el aire de sus pulmones y un dolor horrible lo traspaso desde su pecho hasta su espalda, un gemido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, sintió una presión en su mano y alguien pronunció su nombre, no reconoció la voz, se escuchaba lejana, intento abrir sus ojos pero la luz le molestaba. Volvieron a pronunciar su nombre, era su mamá, quería responderle pero el dolor en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar. Poco a poco intento abrir los ojos, un hombre le hablo, le dijo que no se esforzara por hablar, ni intentara hacer movimientos, logro distinguir a su madre y a su padre, había dos mujeres, parecían enfermeras, el hombre que le hablaba era un doctor, no sabía que le había sucedido, solo quería que el dolor se terminara.

Después de una eternidad logro tranquilizarse, hacia una hora que Kurt se había despertado pero no lo dejaron entrar, solo estaban con él sus padres y los médicos, Claudia intentaba calmarlo.

-Si pasara algo malo nos avisarían. Deben estar atendiéndolo.-

-Hace una hora que nadie sale, nadie entra, porque no dicen nada?- decía Blaine mientras se levantaba y volvía hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kurt.

La sala de espera estaba llena de gente, amigos de la familia y compañeros del instituto se habían acercado para saber cómo estaba Kurt.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Burt salió.

-Entra, pregunta por ti.- Burt lo hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Se acercó a la cama. Elizabeth estaba a su lado tomando la mano de Kurt, Burt se quedo de pie a su lado.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine mientras tomaba su mano.

-Hola.-

La voz de Kurt era como un susurro.

-No puede agitarse, ni moverse, mucho menos levantarse, el analgésico está haciendo efecto pero debe tener mucho cuidado. Los médicos y las enfermeras salieron, solo quedaron ellos cuatro.

-Estaremos afuera si necesitan algo.- dijo Elizabeth y salió de la habitación junto a su esposo.

Blaine se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, tomo la mano de Kurt y la beso.

-Por qué no me das uno acá?- pregunto Kurt señalándose la boca.

Blaine sonrió y beso sus labios.

-Estas mejor?... Tuve miedo,... Te amo mucho sabes?-

Kurt guardo silencio un segundo.

-Sí, lo sé. Voy a estar bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, espero disfruten el capítulo.

Capitulo 7

Una semana estuvo Kurt en el hospital, Blaine no se movió de su lado, el día que le dieron de alta Kurt estaba feliz hasta que se levanto, tenía que moverse en cámara lenta prácticamente, le dolía todo. En su casa subió las escaleras con ayuda de Blaine y Burt, Elizabeth decidió que ese viaje lo haría una sola vez así que llevo todo lo que Kurt necesitara en su habitación.

Después de ponerse lo más cómodo posible en la cama, intento descansar, Blaine aprovechó y se fue a su casa.

-Como está? Le duele mucho no?- pregunto Claudia cuando vio a su hijo entrar a la casa.

-Sí. Va a estar así un tiempo largo, el médico le dio una lista muy larga de "No". Con lo activo que es va a ver que atarlo a la cama.-

-Tu padre viajo esta mañana, me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesiten lo llames.- Dijo Claudia.

-No tuve tiempo de agradecerles ésto. A papá más que nada. No pensé que tomarían mi relación como algo bueno.-

-Ese día, cuando nos contaste tu situación, hable con tu padre, más allá de sus prejuicios y de los míos, sos nuestro hijo. Tu papá no estaba de acuerdo con la situación, pero a media tarde, recibimos el llamado de la vecina contando que Kurt había tenido un accidente o algo así, que estaba en el hospital. Nos aterramos, pensamos que estaban juntos y que vos también estabas mal, vinimos a casa a ver si estabas y nos cruzamos con Elizabeth y Rick, ella nos contó lo que le había sucedido a Kurt. No lo podíamos creer, solo de pensar que te pudo pasar a ti nos derrumbo. Me quede con ella y le ayude, me dijo que sabía que las cosas se iban a poner difíciles por la situación de ambos, pero que nunca pensó que podrían lastimar así a alguno de ustedes. Me puse en su lugar, como madre, no creo que hubiera podido superarlo como ella lo hizo, se mantuvo fuerte, y me dijo que siempre acompañaría a Kurt, no importaba que decidiera, ella iba a estar con él, apoyándolo y conteniéndolo. Me di cuenta que yo fui egoísta y no pensé en tu felicidad, igual que tu padre, eso nos hizo ver que estábamos equivocados, y aunque nos cueste un poco, vamos a estar con ustedes.-

-Lo sé. Y también agradezco todo lo que hizo papá.- dijo Blaine.

Paul había iniciado una demanda contra Marcos y los demás muchachos, se había encargado personalmente de que en los diarios del pueblo y los principales del país saliera la noticia "Un grupo de homofóbicos golpearon a un muchacho por ser gay" y los nombres de todos ellos. Era un abogado respetado y muy solicitado, nadie más se metería con su hijo o con Kurt.

-Hablamos mucho de ésto con tu padre, y aunque nosotros aceptemos tu relación con Kurt, sabes que con nuestra familia será diferente, tu abuelo no lo va a tomar bien.-

-Si, lo sé. El abuelo no va a volver a hablarme y se enojara con ustedes.- dijo Blaine.

-Cuando decidas decírselo, estaremos ahí contigo.- dijo Claudia apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo. -Quiero hacerte una pregunta, como empezó ésto con Kurt?-

Blaine respiro profundo.

-No estoy seguro, en un momento me di cuenta que sentía cosas por él, me puse celoso varias veces y una noche, estábamos borrachos y...

-Ya entendí. No es necesario que sigas.- lo corto su madre. -Solo quiero saber si cuando nos fuimos de viaje y se quedaron aquí, ustedes...tenían algo ya?- Claudia pregunto con cautela, pero al ver a su hijo ponerse nervioso y rojo hasta las orejas, entendió que no debía seguir preguntando. -Mejor...no quiero saber.-

-Sí. Mejor.- dijo Blaine subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Los días pasaban y Kurt se sentía mejor, no podía hacer mucho, pero había logrado bajar las escaleras y quedarse en la sala. Blaine se quedaba toda la tarde con él, y si no fuera por las miradas de Burt, se quedaría a dormir allí también.

Una tarde Rick apareció con varias películas, decidieron sentarse y disfrutar, Blaine estaba a un lado de Kurt en el sillón y Rick en el individual. Después de una hora, Blaine, casi inconscientemente pasaba su mano sobre los hombros de Kurt, y éste se acercaba más a su cuerpo, acariciaba con su nariz el cuello de Kurt quien sonreía estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

-Que están haciendo?- pregunto Rick mirándolos consternado.

-Que te parece que hago?- Blaine le respondió a Rick con una sonrisa.

-Parecen dos gatos... restregándose.-

-Gatos?- pregunto Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-Si, se que son novios o algo así, pero nunca pensé ver a mis amigos de toda la vida en esa situación. Es ... no sé, a las chicas les gusta todo eso, pero..-

-A las chicas? Que chicas?- pregunto Blaine , sabía que había algo más.

-Si. A Carla le gusta..- dijo Rick y se detuvo de golpe.

-A Carla?- preguntaron Kurt y Blaine a la vez.

Rick no decía nada, solo bajo la cabeza con la expresión típica en él cuando hablaba demás.

-Estas saliendo con Carla?- pregunto Kurt.

-Fue todo muy rápido.- comenzó a decir Rick tropezando con las palabras. -Ella y yo estábamos bien y luego empezamos a salir y paso lo de Kurt... no sé, pensamos contarlo más adelante creo.-

-Wow! Es increíble. Deberíamos salir los cuatro alguna vez.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, claro, emmm...voy a buscar...mas gaseosas.- dijo Rick y salió rápido en dirección a la cocina.

-Están saliendo. Y Carla no me dijo nada?- dijo Kurt asombrado por la reciente noticia.

Blaine lo miro serio.

-Tampoco tiene porque contarte todo no?-

Y ahí estaban Blaine y sus celos.

-Somos amigos, ella no me conto nada, yo si le hable de ti, pero ella no me dijo que salía con Rick.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia el techo como buscando paciencia.

-Le dijiste que soy tu novio?- pregunto Blaine en un tono coqueto.

-Novio?. Novio de quien? Hasta donde me acuerdo no me pediste que esa tu novio.- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine a la cara.

-No te lo pregunte?-

Kurt negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Ok.- Blaine se acerco al rostro de Kurt. -Querés ser mi novio?- pregunto mirándolo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, claro que si.- Kurt tomo el rostro de Blaine y lo beso profundamente.

-mmmmm...esto es mas traumante que lo anterior.- dijo Rick con las botellas de gaseosas y una fuente de galletas en sus manos.

-Acostúmbrate porque voy a besar mucho a mi novio.- dijo Kurt dándole un beso rápido a Blaine.

Rick estuvo toda la tarde ignorando a los tortolos quienes seguían en su mundo, entre arrumacos y caricias. Cuando Burt llego empezaron a ver un partido de fútbol, después de un rato, Rick se fue a su casa, Kurt decidió ayudar a Blaine a preparar un exámen, era un muy buen novio, pero malísimo con las matemáticas. Estaban en la cocina, uno sentado al lado del otro, y Kurt solo podía mirarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que sentía por él, lo observaba y hasta en ese momento, cuando Blaine fruncía el seño intentando resolver una ecuación, era hermoso, sus ojos, sus pestañas, su cejas, cuando balbuceaba números, todo en él era belleza, y especialmente como lo hacía sentir, importante, seguro, amado. Amado. Ese sentimiento que crecía en su pecho.

-Te amo.- dijo sin pensarlo. Blaine lo miró y sonrió.

-También te amo.-

-Sabes,- dijo Kurt y se sentó en el regazo de Blaine, -creo que el destino fue muy bueno conmigo, tengo el mejor amigo y el mejor novio en la misma persona. No podría pedir más.-

-Ni yo. No puedo creer donde estamos, sé que no hablamos de ésto, pero me siento muy afortunado de tenerte en mi vida. No hubiera podido hacer ésto solo, y tal vez ni siquiera hubiera descubierto quien soy en realidad.-

-mmmmm... Yo creo que te hubieras dado cuenta igual, tarde o temprano.- dijo Kurt.

-Tal vez, pero no de tu mano.- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt y entrelazando sus dedos. - eres el único que sabe quién soy, me conoces mejor que nadie, y así y todo aceptaste ser mi novio.-

-No me imagino con nadie más. Creo que ambos nos conocemos bien.- dijo Kurt, le dio un beso en la nariz a Blaine y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Su padre estaba observando desde la sala, esa escena le recordó a las promesas de amor que hacía con Elizabeth en su juventud, su hijo era igual a ella, y él estaba feliz porque Blaine era la mejor persona para Kurt.

Habían pasado varios días, Kurt se sentía mucho mejor, comenzó a ir a clases nuevamente, todo parecía ir bien, pero había algo que le preocupaba, cada vez que quería tener un contacto más íntimo con Blaine, él lo apartaba. Antes del ataque, Kurt tenía que discutir con Blaine para alejar sus manos y ahora no lo tocaba. Una tarde en su casa decidió discutir el tema.

Comenzaron a besarse en la habitación de Kurt, estaban sentados en la cama, Kurt tiro hacia atrás a Blaine recostándolo y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, Blaine se sentó y con la mayor delicadeza lo movió hacia un costado.

-Que te pasa?- pregunto Kurt molesto. -Me estas rechazando?

-No. Es solo que es muy pronto todavía.-

Kurt se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos.

-No te estoy rechazando.- dijo Blaine.

-No? Y que esto? Hace mucho, mucho que no pasa nada entre nosotros. Ya no me deseas?- Kurt estaba preocupado.

-Claro que te deseo. No es eso!-

-Entonces que es?- Kurt se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero lastimarte. Hace poco saliste del hospital.- dijo Blaine, podía ver el enojo en los ojos de Kurt.

-Eso fue hace semanas! Estoy perfectamente bien, y necesito a mi novio. No sé si te das cuenta!-

-Si, me doy cuenta,- Blaine se puso de pie y camino hacia Kurt tomándolo de las manos. -te amo, no te estoy rechazando, pero no quiero lastimarte, si te hago daño de alguna manera, no me lo voy a perdonar.-

Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine no mentía.

-Pero estoy bien.- Kurt paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine. -te necesito.-

-Yo también. Pero aún estas recuperándote, y no vamos a tener sexo hasta que estés cien por cien bien.- Blaine beso su nariz. Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco, y bufo por lo bajo.

-Ok. No sexo. Pero si podemos besarnos.-

-Mucho.- Blaine beso dulcemente a Kurt.

-Te amo- dijo Kurt acariciando su nariz con la de Blaine.

-Yo más.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por leer, en especial a Jeny y a Luciana. Disfruten el capítulo.

Capitulo 8

La jornada de trabajo estaba terminando, Kurt había comenzado a trabajar esa semana y Blaine no había podido apartar sus ojos de él. Se suponía que se iría a su casa, se ducharía, y estudiaría para su examen, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa. Kurt entro a su casa, fue a su habitación, y decidió ducharse, se quito la ropa, y abrió la ducha, estaba cansado y todavía tenía que estudiar, no tenía ganas pero había perdido vario días de clases y no quería atrasarse más. La cortina se abrió despacio y Kurt se giró y creyó sufrir un infarto del susto.

\- Blaine! Que haces acá?!-

-Tenía que ducharme y pensé en ahorrar agua- dijo Blaine totalmente desnudo y con una sonrisa seductora, se acercó a Kurt, y le susurro en sus labios sin tocarlos, -no te gusta la idea?-.

-Mucho.- Dijo Kurt en un suspiro.

Blaine tomó su rostro y lo beso intensamente, Kurt lo abrazo sin dejar lugar entre ellos, siguieron besándose por mucho tiempo, acariciando sus cuerpos con sus manos, Blaine poso sus manos en el trasero de Kurt y comenzó a introducir su dedo en él, Kurt necesitaba a Blaine dentro de él, y unos minutos después estaba gimiendo en voz alta.

-Busca...busca...en el mueble los preservativos-

Blaine sonrió y busco el pequeño sobre plateado.

Se coloco el preservativo y giro a Kurt.

-Estas listo mi amor.- susurro Blaine en el oído de su novio.

-mmmmm... Te necesito.- Kurt movía sus caderas hacia atrás.

Blaine tomo sus caderas y empezó a penetrar a Kurt, despacio, mientras pasaba la nariz por su nuca. Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y paso sus manos por su nuca acariciando su cabello.

-Te extrañe tanto.- dijo Blaine, moviendo sus caderas.

-Yo mas, ... mucho más.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine comenzó a embestirlo, lento, aumentando el ritmo a medida que Kurt gemía y se movía con él, lo mantenía aferrado a su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos por el pecho, luego las bajo a sus caderas, Kurt se apoyo en los azulejos de la ducha y seguía el ritmo, ambos estaban tan necesitados del otro que se dejaron llevar por el deseo, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y también las embestidas, Blaine sintió a Kurt temblar, ninguno de los dos aguantarían mucho mas, volvió a aferrarlo por el pecho juntando sus cuerpos, Kurt coloco su cabeza hacia atrás, y casi en un grito llego al deseado orgasmo, Blaine no tardo mucho en seguirlo, solo unas embestidas mas.

Kurt sentía que su cuerpo era de algodón. Se dio vuelta en los brazos de Blaine y enterró su cara en su cuello, le tomo un tiempo regular su respiración, comenzó a besar el rostro, cuello y el hombro de Blaine.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo más- dijo Blaine, tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su novio y lo beso dulcemente.

-Deberíamos ducharnos. Ya que estamos acá.- dijo Kurt.

-Esa era la idea inicial.- Blaine sonreía, mientras tomaba el jabón.

Kurt no quería que terminara nunca ese baño.

Una hora después, salieron de la habitación de Kurt, ni bien bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con Elizabeth.

-Hola Blaine, no te vi llegar.- Elizabeth noto que el cabello de ambos estaba mojado aún.

-Salí del taller y vine a estudiar con Kurt.- dijo Blaine.

-Wow! Que aplicados son, terminan a las seis de trabajar y son las nueve de la noche, deberían descansar un rato no?- Elizabeth sabía bien que lo que menos debieron hacer es estudiar. -Quédate a cenar, tengo que hablar con ambos.-

Kurt y Blaine se miraron pero supusieron que no era nada grave.

La cena transcurría normal, Burt ya se había acostumbrado a que Blaine se quedara a cenar, ambos muchachos estaban sentados juntos, Blaine tenía una mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt, era algo inconsciente que siempre hacia.

-Muy bien.- dijo Elizabeth. -Pongamos esto en claro, ustedes son novios?-

Ambos muchachos se miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta, era obvia la respuesta.

-Si.- dijo Kurt.

-Bien. Porque quiero hacer una cena con Paul y Claudia, ya que somos consuegros.- dijo Elizabeth. Burt la quedo mirando.

-Una cena?- pregunto Burt a su esposa.

-Si. Si esto es oficial, hay que hacer una cena. Solo decime cuando pueden tus padres y arreglamos todo.- dijo Elizabeth.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, no sabía bien que planeaba Elizabeth, pero le gusto la idea.

Al día siguiente, Claudia llamo por teléfono a Elizabeth para ponerse de acuerdo para la cena, decidieron hacerla el viernes por la noche, así que el resto de la semana ambas madres se pusieron a trabajar para que esa cena fuera perfecta.

Kurt estaba nervioso, estaba parado frente a su espejo buscando la falla en la quinta camisa que se probaba, no sabía que tenía preparado su mamá, y a pesar que había cenado muchas veces con Paul y Claudia, ahora era diferente, lo haría no como el amigo de Blaine, sino como su novio.

-Tan concentrado.- dijo Blaine entrando por la puerta.

-Ya llegaron!. No me gusta esta camisa, parezco muy formal, debería ponerme una remera?- hablaba Kurt mirando su reflejo, intentando quitársela.

-Te queda genial.- Blaine, tomo sus manos y las aparto de su cuerpo abotonando nuevamente la camisa. -No me digas que estas nervioso? Hace años que te conocen!.- tomo a Kurt por la cintura, y beso sus labios.

-Pero no es igual.- Kurt paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, y junto sus frentes. -sabes que es una presentación oficial?-

-Si, con nuestra familia, que ya saben que dejamos de ser solo amigos hace mucho. No estés nervioso, te amo, te aman, todo va a salir bien...a menos que mi mamá y la tuya comiencen a recordar cuando éramos niños, eso sería un desastre.- ambos rieron.

-Yo también te amo mucho- dijo Kurt, besando a Blaine.

Burt y Paul tenían los mismos gustos en autos, así que pasaron casi toda la velada hablando de modelos, en cambio Elizabeth y Claudia hablaban de todos los cambios de look que se pueden hacer en el transcurso del año, todo marchaba bien hasta que Elizabeth recordó, la infaltable anécdota de ambos muchacho cuando eran niños, y la cena giro en torno a ellos.

Kurt y Blaine estaban más que avergonzados, sus madres tenían muy buena memoria, Paul los miraba con nostalgia, al igual que Burt.

-Me alegro que sean felices, y que esto vaya en serio.- dijo Paul. -Nunca creí que estaría feliz que mi hijo tuviera novio, a decir verdad, pero el que estén juntos y que seas tu Kurt, realmente me agrada.-

-Y nosotros también estamos felices.- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine que tomo su mano.

-Esto es un gran cambio para todos y como nosotros y también Claudia y Paul tuvimos que pasar por una cena así, me pareció que era la mejor manera de dejar en claro nuestro apoyo y confianza en ustedes. Así que... oficialmente somos familia.- dijo Elizabeth.

La cena termino muy bien, con la promesa de otra, se despidieron Claudia y Paul, Blaine se quedaría un rato mas, hablando con Kurt. Burt se levantaba temprano al otro día así que decidió irse a dormir, Elizabeth lo siguió unos minutos después.

Estaban sentados en la sala, a pesar de los nervios en el estomago Kurt disfruto de la cena, Blaine también, pero para él la noche no había terminado, se acerco mas a Kurt, besando su cuello, mientras su novio le comentaba algo referido a prohibirle a su madre volver a mencionar una travesura de él cuando era niño, se le hacía difícil concentrarse cuando lo único que quería era besarlo, hasta que Kurt se percató de ésto y dejo que Blaine se apoderara de su boca. Entre caricias y besos la temperatura de ambos subió, y la necesidad de más también.

-Vamos a tu habitación.- pidió Blaine.

-Mis papas están arriba, nos van a escuchar.-

-No vamos a hacer ruido.- dijo Blaine mientras metía su mano dentro del pantalón de Kurt y acariciaba su miembro.

-Mmmh!...eso va a ser difícil.-

Blaine se levanto y tomo a Kurt de la mano, subieron las escaleras, cuando entraron cerró la puerta, y comenzó a desvestirlo, una vez que le quito hasta la última prenda, Kurt se recostó en la cama apoyándose en sus codos, viendo como Blaine se quitaba la ropa, una vez desnudo, se posiciono entre las piernas de Kurt, besándolo, acariciando nuevamente su miembro, haciendo suspirar a su novio, mientras éste pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Blaine, ambos estaban muy excitados, Blaine busco los preservativos y uso el lubricante para dilatar a Kurt, con delicadeza como siempre lo hacía, no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, se coloco el preservativo y comenzó a penetrar a Kurt, muy despacio, acallando los gemidos de su novio con sus besos.

-Sin ruido.- dijo Blaine.

-Es...es... tu culpa...- Kurt intentaba hablar, pero Blaine lo embestía despacio y profundo, quitándole el aliento. -Más rápido, más rápido!.-

Blaine apresuro sus embestidas, haciéndolas cortas, y luego volvía al ritmo inicial, llevando a la desesperación a Kurt, repitió ésto varias veces, hasta que ya no pudo más y se dedico a darle todo el placer de mundo a su novio, embistiéndolo rápido, mientras lo veía desarmase de placer debajo de él.

Kurt se sentía en el cielo, no podía más, estaba cerca, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, y se aferró a su espalda, sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse, y todo su mundo se nublo. Sintió a Blaine tensarse y susurrar su nombre, mientras daba las últimas envestidas.

Era la sensación más hermosa del mundo, no podía explicarlo, Blaine lo hacía sentir como nadie lo hizo, no solo por el sexo, sino como persona, como cuidaba de él, en cada caricia, cada beso, en todo momento. Incluso después de hacer el amor, Blaine se quedaba mirándolo, rozando sus labios, acariciando su rostro, sin palabras, era una conexión única, que solo ellos compartían.

-Nunca me paso ésto sabes?...estar así, con alguien.- dijo Blaine, mientras rozaba su nariz por el mentón de Kurt.

-Estar así? Cómo?-

-Así. Como estamos ahora, solo disfrutando. Nunca me paso. Con... mis anteriores relaciones esto no me pasaba, no sentía la necesidad de estar así, compartir un momento, como lo hago contigo. Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez nunca hice el amor realmente.-

Kurt se quedo callado, y acaricio el rostro de Blaine.

-Bueno, yo tampoco me sentí así nunca, y no creo sentir esto por nadie más. Así que de alguna manera soy tu primera vez, así como eres la mía.- dijo Kurt.

-Soy el primero y único. Sos mío.- Blaine sonrió.

-Jajajaja! Eso sonó algo psicópata.- dijo Kurt y beso a Blaine. -Tan posesivo mi novio.-

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo te amo más.-

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, después de una sesión de besos y caricias. Blaine volvió a su casa temprano a la mañana siguiente, con una sonrisa de felicidad, se sentó en la sala, y su padre apareció desde su estudio.

-Es temprano o tarde? Burt sabe que te quedas en su casa?- dijo Paul sentándose junto a él acomodándose su corbata.

-No del todo.-

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. Vamos a mi estudio, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Blaine no tenía idea de que hablaba su padre, y fue toda una sorpresa, una grata sorpresa, lo que le tenía preparado.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por leer. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capitulo 9

Durante toda la semana el taller estaba lleno, había mucho trabajo, muchos exámenes, muchas actividades, y nada de tiempo para Kurt y Blaine. Era frustrante, sumándole el hecho que cuando tenían un tiempo libre, Blaine se iba a su casa, para estudiar y concentrarse, ya que con Kurt cerca no podía, y la semana parecía no terminar nunca.

Burt decidió contratar a Rick en el taller, al menos por ésta temporada, para su suerte el muchacho sabia de autos, el único problema es que hablaba tanto que Burt pensó en amordazarlo más de una vez.

Blaine ya no entrenaba, no tenía tiempo, hablo con su entrenador y éste le permitió unos días hasta que terminara de rendir exámenes, en el último partido Kurt había estado apoyándolo desde las gradas, era extraño estar de ese lado y no en la cancha jugando, pero aun así, lo disfruto.

Sus compañeros se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos, incluso en el instituto. En épocas de exámenes venían estudiantes que hacían sus carreras a distancia, algunos se quedaban en los hoteles del pueblo, así que el fin de semana, el bar estaba lleno. Kurt había planeado encontrarse con Rick y Carla, y tener una salida las cuatro juntos, pero Blaine no podía, se había ofrecido a ayudar a su padre con unos papeles y no saldría ese fin de semana. Eso era genial. No solo no pasaría tiempo con sus amigos, sino que tampoco lo haría con su novio, después de una hora tratando de convencerlo, Kurt se dio por vencido.

Ese viernes por la noche el único llamado que recibió de Blaine, fue a las once de la noche para preguntarle cómo resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas, no sabía si estar frustrado o enojado, supuso que ninguna de esas opciones, él debería estar estudiando también.

El sábado no pudo hablar con Blaine, seguro estaba ocupado con su padre, a media tarde se apareció por su casa.

-Que haces acá? Pensé que estabas ayudando a tu papá?- Dijo Kurt dejando entrar a Blaine a su casa.

-Ya termine. Vine a buscarte.

-A si?, y a donde vamos?- Kurt paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Blaine, mientras éste lo atrajo más hacia él por la cintura, se besaron por un momento, hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente.

-Te extrañe.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.- Kurt puso su mejor cara de niño bien portado.

-Como me voy a olvidar de hombre que cambio mi vida.- le dijo Blaine, mientras besaba nuevamente a Kurt. -Vamos, hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas.-

Kurt quiso seguir preguntando pero Blaine no lo dejo, tomo su campera y lo llevo de la mano hasta su auto.

En el viaje no hablaron mucho, Blaine freno frente a una casa pequeña, Kurt no entendía que hacían ahí, había pasado un par de veces por esta zona del pueblo, pero no tenía idea de quien vivía aquí.

-Que hacemos acá?.-

-Ya vas a ver.- Blaine saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con ella, tomo a Kurt de la mano e ingresaron a la casa.

El lugar era pequeño, no había muchos muebles, parecía que lo habían pintado hacia poco, era agradable, y acogedor.

-Quien vive acá Blaine?- pregunto Kurt preocupado. -De quien es éste lugar?-

-Mío. Mi papá me dijo que era un regalo que me hizo mi abuelo cuando era chico, y ellos lo alquilaron todo este tiempo, yo ni enterado estaba. Ahora es nuestro lugar, podemos venir acá cuando queramos estar solos, si te gusta claro.-

Kurt lo miraba con la bocas abierta, no creía lo que escuchaba, miraba todo a su alrededor, Blaine le tomo la mano y coloco una llave en ella.

-Es una copia, quiero que la uses cuando quieras.-

Blaine tenía una sonrisa enorme, Kurt tomo la llave y lo abrazo, ambos sabían que era el comienzo de una etapa nueva, y un compromiso de ambos.

Blaine lo tomo de la mano y lo guió por la casa, era pequeña, con una habitación, un baño, un comedor y la sala, con los muebles necesarios, estaban nuevos, junto con una cama extra grande que obviamente debió ser elegida por Blaine.

-No estoy diciendo que nos mudemos, pero podemos quedarnos acá el resto del fin de semana, juntos.-

Kurt lo beso como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, luego lo abrazo tan fuertes como pudo.

-Eso es un sí?- pregunto Blaine recuperando el aliento.

-SI!- dijo Kurt besando nuevamente a su novio.

Durante el resto del día se quedaron en su lugar especial, eso era, un lugar especial, solo de ellos, lleno de amor y promesas. Decidieron quedarse a dormir allí, así que regresaron a sus casas a buscar ropa y comprar comida.

-Se mudan a un departamento?- pregunto Burt luego que Kurt les contara a él y a Elizabeth lo que estaba pasando.

-No papá. Ya te explique, no nos mudamos, solo es para tener más privacidad, un lugar para nosotros.-

Kurt había preparado una mochila con ropa y algunos elementos personales que podría necesitar. Estaba en la cocina con sus padres.

-No se mudan, solo quieren pasar un tiempo solos.- dijo Elizabeth mientras preparaba comida para que los muchacho pudieran cenar.

-Pero te vas a quedar ahí todo el fin de semana?- pregunto Burt, estaba preocupado.

-Si, como cuando me quedo a dormir en la casa de Blaine. Porque estas tan preocupado papá?- pregunto Kurt.

-Bueno, no sé, es un paso muy grande, ustedes recién empiezan con su relación.- le respondió Burt.

-No nos mudamos. No estamos listos para eso. Solo nos quedaremos allí, cuando queramos pasar tiempo juntos.-

-Pueden pasar tiempo juntos acá.- dijo Burt.

-Papá, tengo veinte años, y si quiero tener un momento de intimidad con Blaine no puedo venir acá.-

Elizabeth miro muy mal a Burt, con un gesto de desaprobación total.

-Son grandes, deja que haga lo que quiera.- dijo Elizabeth a Burt, le entrego la comida a Kurt y beso su frente. -No la dejen fuera de la heladera.-

-Ok. Adiós.- dijo Kurt, tomo su mochila, saludo a sus padres y salió de la casa.

-Son muy chicos, una casa! Una casa le regalo Paul! En que está pensando!- dijo Burt a su esposa ni bien salió Kurt.

-No es para que vivan juntos!- dijo Elizabeth.

-Y para que va a ser sino! Ellos son dos nenes! Como se van a ir a vivir juntos.- Burt estaba enojado.

-No son nenes! Tienen veinte años ya te lo recordó Kurt, sabes lo que eso significa?, que es un hombre! Y quiere intimar con su novio, que es otro hombre! No te das cuenta! Por favor Burt, Kurt creció, y si quiere mudarse con Blaine lo va a hacer, no vamos a meternos en eso.-

-Pero son jóvenes.- dijo Burt.

-Nosotros nos casamos y mudamos a esa edad también.- le recordó Elizabeth a su esposo.

-Si, estabas embarazada, y peleamos los dos primeros años.-

-Bueno, déjalos que ellos pasen por todo eso, si se aman y están listos van a lograrlo. Además, te casaste conmigo porque estaba embarazada nada mas?-

-No cambies el tema. Me hubiera casado igual, con o sin bebé, eso ya lo sabes. Me preocupa que Kurt sufra.- dijo Burt.

-A mí también me preocupa, pero hay que dejar que viva su propia experiencia. Y dejemos esto acá, vamos a prepararte algo de comer, además tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.- dijo Elizabeth, guiñándole un ojo a su esposo.

Por más que quisiera Burt no podía dejar de preocuparse, pero su esposa tenía razón, Kurt y Blaine eran dos muchachos, y tomaban sus propias decisiones, y él los apoyaría.

Kurt abrió la puerta con su llave, estaba más que feliz, sabía que no era su casa con Blaine, pero esa sensación llenaba su pecho, ese era su lugar, por más que se quisiera convencer que era solo para pasar un tiempo a solas, la ideas de vivir junto a Blaine lo hacía muy feliz. Su mente vagaba por el futuro, muchas ideas, muchos planes, muchos deseos, en especial el tener una vida junto a Blaine.

Preparo la comida que su madre le dio, justo cuando Blaine llegaba.

-Wow! Cocinaste?- pregunto Blaine con mucha emoción en su voz.

-No, mi mamá lo hizo. Por cierto mi papá está un poco preocupado, cree que no volveré a casa.-

-Si es por mí no te dejo volver.- dijo Blaine abrazando a Kurt por la cintura, besando su cuello.

-La comida se va a enfriar.- dijo Kurt moviendo su rostro, dejándole más espacio a Blaine para besar.

-Cinco minutos,...nada mas.- dijo Blaine mientras mordía suavemente y pasaba su lengua por el cuello de su novio. -pero si querés podemos comer, mirar una película...- no termino la frase, ya que Kurt comenzó a besarlo con mucha necesidad, tomando su rostro con sus manos.

En cinco minutos estaban desnudos, Kurt sentado sobre la mesa y Blaine entre sus piernas acariciando todo el cuerpo de su novio, no le alcanzaban las manos para recorrerlo, ni su boca, decidió hacer algo que hasta ese momento no se había animado, recostó a Kurt sobre la mesa, beso todo su abdomen, bajo con su boca hasta sus caderas, y siguió bajando hasta el miembro de su novio. No había experimentado ésto, Kurt era un experto con su boca, él esperaba ser la mitad de bueno al menos. No lo pensó, recorrió todo el miembro de su novio con su lengua y lo metió en su boca, Kurt hizo un sonido que lo motivo a seguir, subió y bajo por toda la longitud de novio repetidas veces, se estaba excitando al punto de empezar a gemir, Kurt hacia lo mismo, no dejaba de hacer toda clase de sonidos que lo volvían loco. Se detuvo y busco en su mochila lo que necesitaba, Kurt estaba impaciente, sobre la mesa, Blaine tomo a su novio de la cintura y le indico que bajara, Kurt se puso de pie y se inclino sobre la misma con las piernas abiertas, Blaine comenzó a trabajar con sus dedos dentro de su novio que se retorcía de placer, beso su espalda y sus hombros, escuchando a Kurt gemir mientras él lo estiraba. Saco sus dedos, lo tomo por la cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a penetrarlo, despacio, hasta que Kurt comenzó a empujarse, entonces aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.

Ambos dejaron que sus deseos los invadiera, no tenían que cuidarse de que alguien entrara o los escuchara, aunque a juzgar por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo, seguro algún vecino lo escucharía. Blaine no aguantaría ese ritmo mucho más, su mente estaba nublada, abrió mas las piernas de Kurt y lo embistió más profundo, el grito de placer de su novio, lo hizo excitarse aun mas, hasta que ya no pudo y todo su cuerpo tembló, cuando se vino dentro de él, Kurt estaba cerca, solo un par de embestidas mas y lo siguió.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Blaine, mientras ponía de pie a Kurt y se abrazaban.

-Me duele la garganta.-

-La garganta? Debe ser por los gritos que diste.- dijo Blaine riendo.

-Grite. No me di cuenta. Se enfrió la comida.-

-Vamos a vestirnos y pedimos pizza, que te parece?- pregunto Blaine.

-Me parece genial.- dijo Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Muchas gracias por leer, especialmente a Jeny.

Éste capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Lu, ya llegan los dias soleados linda, la tormenta siempre pasa.

Capitulo 10

Habían pasado tres meses, Kurt y Blaine estaban muy felices, su vida había cambiado mucho, al menos su relación, se encontraban todos los fines de semanas en su departamento, incluso los viernes, durante la semana asistían al instituto, trabajaban en el taller de Burt, y luego, cada cual dormía en su casa, pero los fines de semanas eran solo para ellos, era una rutina nueva, podían dormir hasta tarde, o hacer el amor todo el día, se turnaban para preparar la comida, o con la limpieza, incluso compraron algunos muebles mas, los fines de semanas eran mini lunas de miel. Pero a veces no alcanzaba. Blaine se quedaba a cenar en la casa de Kurt algunos días de la semana, y a la hora de irse les tomaba media hora de despedida, entre besos y mas besos en la puerta de su casa, luego las llamada telefónicas que duraban horas hasta que uno de ellos se dormía, los momentos que pasaban separados solo pensaban en estar juntos, en más de una ocasión Kurt se encontró con que la mayor parte de su ropa estaba en el armario de su departamento junto a la de su novio, las películas y vídeos juegos de Blaine también estaban en un pequeño mueble, mas de una vez ambos se encontraron mirando los cepillos de de dientes uno junto al otro en el mueble del baño, esa naturalidad con la que se habían acostumbrado a lo cotidiano. Todo eso los hacía extrañarse más cuando estaban separados.

Kurt estaba lavando los platos, mientras comentaba los nuevos repuestos que su padre necesitaba encargar, Blaine estaba parado a su lado, secando los platos, escuchando o intentando hacerlo, mientras en su cabeza se formaba una pregunta.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas sincero.- dijo Blaine.

-Siempre soy sincero.- Kurt dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyo en la mesada mirando a Blaine.

-No te gustaría que nos mudemos definitivamente acá? Vivir juntos.- Blaine estaba muy nervioso, y el silencio de Kurt no ayudaba.

-Hablas de algo permanente?-

-Si, sé que tal vez parece pronto, pero te extraño tanto cuando no estamos juntos, cuando me voy a dormir y no estás ahí, y hablamos y te extraño más todavía. Quiero una vida con vos. Quiero pasar toda mi vida con vos.-

-Yo también te extraño, cuando no estamos juntos, pero crees que estamos listos para ésto?- pregunto Kurt.

-Si. No. No sé. Como saberlo si no lo intentamos.-

Kurt se acerco a Blaine y lo tomo por la cintura.

-Está bien. Hagámoslo.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Si? Si. Estas seguro?-

-Siiiiiii, Blaine, te amo y quiero hacer ésto.- Kurt beso a su novio y Blaine lo abrazo.

-Te amo,...Te amo...Te amo.- dijo Blaine entre besos.

La mitad de sus cosas ya estaban instaladas, habían hablado con sus padres, y ellos se imaginaban que ésto sucedería, Elizabeth le ayudo a Kurt a guardar lo que quedaba en su habitación, mientras Burt le recordaba que esa siempre seria su casa, por su parte, Blaine tuvo que calmar a su madre, ya que Claudia lloraba porque su hijo se iría de casa.

-Viven a seis cuadras Claudia. No se va del pueblo.- decía Paul mientras subía una caja al auto de Blaine.

-Mamá, en serio, vamos a vernos siempre, podes ir cuando quieras.- Blaine abrazo a su madre.

-Pero no es lo mismo.- decía Claudia entre sollozos.

-Voy a estar bien.- Blaine le dio un último abrazo a su madre y fue a su auto, su padre lo ayudo a subir las ultimas cajas que quedaban.

-Tu mamá exagera, de todas formas no voy a poder evitar que te llame diez veces al día, es algo de familia, su mamá hizo lo mismo cuando nos mudamos.- Blaine sonrió.

-Mañana vengo.- Blaine subió al auto y salió rumbo a la casa de Kurt.

-Tantas cajas? Que tenes ahí?- pregunto Kurt cuando vio el baúl del auto de Blaine.

-Mi colección de autos.-

-Es en serio? Los autos que tenias cuando éramos chicos?- pregunto Kurt sin dar crédito de lo que Blaine le decía.

-No. Son todas las cosas que mi madre me obligó a empacar.- Dijo Blaine, rodando los ojos.

Kurt sonrió, con un gesto de ternura.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, bajaron las cosas y se sentaron en el sillón, mirando la eterna pila de cajas, bolsas y demás cosas.

-Así empieza nuestra nueva vida.- dijo Blaine.

-Nop. Tengo otra idea.- dijo Kurt sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre Blaine, besándolo, mientras éste lo tomaba por la cintura haciendo fricción entre ellos, luego de la sesión de besos más calientes que nunca habían tenido antes, Kurt se puso de pie, comenzó a desvestirse frente a Blaine, quien se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, cuando se quito hasta la última prenda, desvistió a Blaine que se dejo hacer, sin oponerse, busco lo que necesitaba, y volvió a sentarse sobre su novio, moviendo su pelvis, haciéndolo suspirar, los dedos de Blaine viajaron hacia la entrada de Kurt, dilatándolo, hasta que estuvo preparado, busco el preservativo y se lo coloco, su novio comenzó a bajar por su miembro y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, se besaron, se acariciaron, hasta que Kurt comenzó a moverse sobre Blaine, despacio, hasta tomar un ritmo en el que ambos disfrutaban al máximo, los "te amo" brotaban de sus bocas entre besos, Blaine abrazó a Kurt cuando ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

-Deberíamos bañarnos.- dijo Kurt aún abrazado a Blaine.

-No quiero moverme.

Martín se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño llamando a Blaine con un dedo, quien comenzó a reír.

-Vas a matarme- dijo Blaine mientras seguía a su novio dentro del baño.

Después de un tiempo de instalarse de manera permanente se sentían muy felices, las primeras semanas estaban siempre juntos, en el instituto, en el taller, en la casa. Sus padres estaban contentos, ambas familias se encontraban fin de semana por medio para almorzar todos juntos. En el pueblo la gente ya no hablaba sobre ellos, lo cual agradecían, una tarde Paul recibió una llamada de su padre, Rubén, viajaría para visitarlos, esa no era una buena noticia, de hecho era una pésima noticia.

Rubén era un hombre de negocios, abogado, pero su vida se basaba en negocios, su matrimonio, su carrera, su hijo y su nieto. Se había casado muy joven, por conveniencia, la familia de su primer esposa, Nancy, la madre Paul, tenían muchos negocios con la de él, por lo tanto decidieron que debían casarse, ella falleció cuando Paul era muy chico, entonces Rubén se caso dos veces más, nunca enamorado, tenía planeado casar a Paul con la hija de su socio, pero Claudia quedo embarazada, y se casaron en secreto, lo cual Rubén detesto, y más aún, cuando Paul y Claudia se mudaron a ese pequeño e insignificante pueblo para criar a su nieto. El tenía otros planes, cuando se entero que Blaine no seguiría Derecho y no sería abogado, culpo a Paul por no tener carácter y no poder manejar la situación, ahora intentaría convencer a su nieto de cambiar de opinión, no tenía idea de la realidad que le esperaba.

-Tu abuelo viene a visitarnos. No se quedara más que un día.- le dijo Paul a Blaine por teléfono.

\- A que viene?- pregunto Blaine.

-A lo mismo de siempre, a ver que no desperdicie su fortuna, y seguro a intentar convencerte de empezar Derecho... No tienes que venir, podemos inventar algo...-

-No. Quiero hablar con él, mejor que se entere por mi y no por terceros.- dijo Blaine.

-Está bien, te aviso cuando llega.-

Blaine se despidió de su padre y se quedo pensando, Kurt estaba sentado junto a él y había escuchado la conversación.

-Querés que vaya contigo?- pregunto Kurt.

-No, mi abuelo es el terror personificado, hasta mi padre le teme, no quiero que te trate mal. Además sabia que este día llegaría.- Blaine no estaba dispuesto a que su novio escuchara a su abuelo, nunca le gusto como trataba a su madre solo por no ser de una familia que él había elegido, no quería ni pensar lo que opinaría de Kurt.

-Está bien. Pero quiero que me prometas que vas a estar tranquilo, y no vas a decir lo primero que te venga a la cabeza.-

-Eso es difícil, porque en mi cabeza siempre estas tu.- dijo Blaine y beso a Kurt.

Pasaron varios días, una mañana Paul llamo a su hijo para avisarle que su abuelo llegaría ese día, Kurt se quedo en el departamento y le deseo suerte a Blaine, ni bien llego a la casa de sus padres, pudo identificar a su abuelo, en un fino traje, con una postura imponente, solo su imagen intimidaba.

-Pero si sos un hombre. Se nota que saliste a nuestra familia.- dijo Rubén.

-Hola abuelo.- Blaine no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto.

Se sentaron a tomar un café, Claudia como siempre, era muy servicial, Paul no quería mostrar debilidad frente a su padre y Blaine estaba tragando duro y más nervioso de lo que pensó. Luego de una charla en apariencia amigable, y hasta fraternal, Rubén decidió ir al grano.

-Esta visita tiene un propósito, me gustaría saber de Blaine y qué futuro pretendes tener.- dijo Rubén.

-Mi futuro? Estoy estudiando y trabajando, pretendo tener mi propio taller de autos, y ...-

-Taller de autos?, Querés ser un mecánico?, eso no es un futuro.- lo corto Rubén.

-Eso es lo que hago y quiero hacer.- dijo Blaine.

-El es feliz así.- dijo Paul. -Le gusta trabajar en el taller y desea ...

-No se trata de lo que desea, se trata de lo que le conviene. Por ejemplo trabajar conmigo, incluso ser parte de mi sociedad.-

-Me gusta lo que hago, no soy abogado, y no quiero serlo.- Blaine no cedería.

-Muy bien. Pero debes preocuparte por tu futuro, hacer inversiones, me entere por la inmobiliaria que ya no alquilas el departamento.- dijo Rubén.

-Vivo ahí. Con mi pareja.- Blaine miro a sus padres, ellos lo apoyaban. El momento había llegado.

-No sabía eso. Estas en pareja? Espero sea de buena familia, que apellido tiene la chica?- pregunto Rubén.

-Estoy en pareja con un hombre, con mi amigo de toda la vida.- Blaine miraba a su abuelo esperando una reacción, cualquier tipo de reacción.

Rubén estaba serio, mirando fijo a Blaine, giro su rostro hacia Paul.

-Que significa ésto?, como lo permitiste?.- pregunto Rubén

-Mi hijo es feliz con Kurt. Y tiene nuestro apoyo.- dijo Claudia

-Qué?! Están locos? Esto va a destruir nuestro apellido. Es tu culpa Paul, siempre supe que no servías para ésto, vas a arruinarme!.-

-Es mi decisión. Es lo que soy abuelo.- dijo Blaine tan claro y sereno como podía.

-Si es así, voy a quitarte del testamento. De hecho quiero que salgas del departamento, no mereces nada.- dijo Rubén.

-Alquilare otro, no importa.- le respondió Blaine.

-Ese departamento es tuyo, esta a tu nombre,- le dijo Paul a su hijo, -y tú papá, si querés borra el nombre de toda mi familia del testamento, nunca dependí de tu dinero, no me interesa, y sí, mi hijo es gay, estoy orgulloso de él, y tu opinión podes guardártela.-

-Yo no acepto ésto, es asqueroso, y no piensas en lo que la gente diga?!-

-No me interesa la opinión de los demás. Ni la tuya.- Paul no dejaría que su padre humillara a Blaine.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí entonces,- Rubén se puso de pie. -ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hacen, están muertos para mi.- camino hacia la puerta y salió de la casa.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, en el mismo lugar donde estaban sentados.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Claudia a su hijo.

-Si. Fue intenso. Pero estoy bien. Gracias por enfrentarlo, te va a traer problemas ésto.- dijo Blaine a su padre.

-No importa. Primero estas tú. Además ya estoy grande, no puede amenazarme con encerrarme en la habitación o cortarme la tarjeta.- dijo Paul.

-Vamos a comer algo. Kurt viene?- pregunto Claudia.

-No, no quise que escuchara todo ésto, él ya tuvo bastante, esta esperándome.- dijo Blaine mientras se dibujaba una media sonrisa.

-Es lindo, verdad? Saber que te esperan en tu casa.- pregunto Claudia sonriéndole a su hijo.

-Si. Kurt es lo mejor que me paso.-

-Pues, entonces anda con él, estas perdonado por ésta vez, pero el sábado cenamos juntos.- dijo Paul palmeando la rodilla de Blaine.

Cuando llego a su departamento Kurt estaba sentado en la sala, esperándolo.

-Y como salió todo?- pregunto Kurt.

-Horrible. Pero estoy feliz, de quien soy, de tenerte en mi vida, y de poder amarte así.- Blaine beso a Kurt por mucho tiempo.

No había dudas que era difícil, pero estaban juntos para enfrentarlo


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por leer, por comentar y por darle una oportunidad a la historia.

Capítulo 11

El tiempo pasaba volando, Kurt había comenzado a dar clases de apoyo a los estudiantes de primer año, Blaine entrenaba dos veces por semana y tenia partidos todos los domingos, ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos, salvo en el taller, pero el trabajo era mucho y a veces Kurt ayudaba a su padre los fines de semanas. La relación entre ellos tenía sus altibajos, a veces era todo rosas y otras veces, todo espinas, especialmente cuando Blaine se ponía celoso, o cuando Kurt sentía que todo el peso de los quehaceres del departamento caían sobre él. Hasta que un día estalló.

La puerta de la casa de Burt y Elizabeth se abrió, era medianoche, estaba oscuro, la luz se encendió y un pequeño ruido, un crujido. Elizabeth se levanto y fue muy lentamente hacia la sala, cuando se asomo, vio a Kurt sentado en el sofá con una mochila a su lado.

-Hijo? Que paso?- pregunto Elizabeth.

-Me vuelvo a vivir acá, no aguanto más a Blaine.- dijo Kurt, estaba muy enojado.

-Está bien, que paso? Discutieron?-

-Todo el día. Estoy harto, no se puede vivir así.- dijo Kurt.

-Contame. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.-

-Esto no tiene arreglo, él no tiene arreglo. Empezó con eso de los celos, no puede levantar su ropa del piso, desordena todo, no solo lo de él sino también mis cosas, no hay una toalla seca en el baño porque son todas un bollo en algún rincón, llego a casa tarde y él está sentado jugando a los vídeos juegos, no es capaz de cocinar, que hablo de cocinar, ni siquiera le pone la tapa a la pasta dental, se seca y a él no le importa! Quien deja la pasta dental sin tapa!.- Kurt estaba muy enojado.

-Hijo, es normal que tengan diferencias, son dos personas diferentes, dos mundos diferentes, tienen que tener paciencia el uno con el otro, acoplarse, hablar las cosas.-

-No se puede hablar con él, está reclamando todo el día que no estoy nunca, cuando estamos juntos no podemos hablar porque siempre quiere hacer el am..-

-Entiendo.- Elizabeth lo corto. -Pero tienen que sentarse y hablar, tu papá y yo también tuvimos nuestras diferencias, cuando nos casamos yo estaba embarazada, fue difícil los dos primeros años, seguimos peleando, pero pusimos todo de nuestra parte para hacer que funcione.-

Elizabeth estuvo hablando con Kurt por mucho tiempo, hasta que lo calmo, cuando estaba por amanecer, tocaron la puerta, era Blaine, tenía cara de preocupación.

-Que haces acá?- pregunto Kurt aún enojado.

-Vine a buscarte, podemos hablar?- Blaine se acerco a Kurt.

Elizabeth salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Kurt se puso de pie y cruzo sus brazos.

-Volvamos a casa, no quiero que discutamos mas, te extraño. No quiero dormir solo ahí.- dijo Blaine con una mirada de suplica.

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir mas, pero estoy cansado de todo esto, hago todo solo!-

-Ok. Prometo dedicarle más tiempo a los quehaceres, y todo lo que quieras.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt hizo un gesto con su rostro, amaba a Blaine, era el amor de su vida, y la voz de su madre resonaba en sus oídos.

-Pero no dejes las cosas tiradas por ahí, no quiero pasarme todo el día juntando tus cosas.- Dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo tomo por la cintura.

-Te lo prometo.- Blaine puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, hasta que Kurt cedió.

-Mamá! Me voy.- dijo Kurt a su madre.

Elizabeth los despidió en la puerta con una sonrisa, mientras Burt bajaba las escaleras en piyamas.

-Que paso? Que hacían acá?-

-Se pelearon, Kurt quería volver acá, estuvimos hablando, Blaine lo vino a buscar y se fueron juntos.- le explico Elizabeth a su esposo.

-Pero están bien?.-

-Si. Me voy a dormir, tengo un dolor de cabeza increíble.- dijo Elizabeth subiendo las escaleras, Burt detrás de ella.

Durante toda la mañana Burt espero que Kurt llamara, pero no sucedió. A media tarde decidió ir a su departamento y asegurarse que estaba todo bien, Elizabeth intento convencerlo que no lo hiciera pero él lo hizo igual.

Toco la puerta del departamento pero nadie atendió, escucho un sonido dentro, se acerco para escuchar mejor.

-Si! Así, así Blaine!...ahhhhh!...Más, más, más! ...Te amo tanto!-

Burt dio un salto hacia atrás y salió disparado a su camioneta, cuando llego a su casa se sentó en el sofá totalmente pálido.

-Que paso? Están bien?- pregunto Elizabeth sosteniendo un canasto de ropa sucia.

-Si. Parece que si.- dijo Burt seriamente. No volvería a ir al departamento de los muchachos sin llamar por teléfono antes.

Era muy tarde, estaba acostado en el sofá con Blaine encima de él durmiendo plácidamente, abrazados, después de la reconciliación más larga de la historia, cuando volvieron de la casa de sus padres, Kurt le hizo prometer a Blaine que sería más ordenado, no podía pedirle que sea menos celoso, eso le era imposible de manejar a Blaine, luego de una charla, lo más seria posible, y con distancia de por medio, decidieron dormir un rato, ya que ambos pasaron la noche despiertos, a eso del mediodía Kurt, quien se había prometido, no ceder tan fácilmente ante Blaine, empezó a besarlo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Así empezaron, hicieron el amor hasta que tuvieron hambre, se levantaron a comer, solo para descubrir lo resistente que podía resultar la mesa, y terminaron su maratón en el sofá, Kurt estaba sudado con Blaine de la misma manera, pero estaba feliz, y con hambre.

Intento despertar a su novio, la única respuesta fue un apretón de parte de él, dejándolo inmóvil, Kurt sonrió, Blaine se despertó lentamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kurt.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Kurt acariciando la espalda de su novio.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine, y le dio un beso a Kurt. -Ya es de noche?-

-Si, y tengo hambre, pidamos pizza.-

-Primero un baño. Vamos juntos, prometo que será un baño nada mas, no creo poder hacer más, me duele todo. Dijo Blaine incorporándose y tomando de la mano a Kurt quien estuvo de acuerdo con él.

La cena transcurrió normal, Kurt llamo a su mamá, para que esté tranquila, luego miraron una película, ambos durmieron abrazados, enredados en el otro.

Al otro día Kurt recibió un mensaje, era uno de los estudiantes del instituto, pidiéndole si no podía ayudarlo a preparar un exámen. Blaine sabia de ese muchacho, era el sobrino de una amiga de su madre, llego al pueblo, según los rumores, porque sus padres no podían manejar su situación. Ya se imaginaba que situación era esa. No quería pensar en nada de eso, pero sabía que Kurt solo le ayudaba los días de semanas en el instituto, así que solo lo mantenía vigilado.

-Que quiere?- pregunto Blaine.

-Quiere que le ayude con un exámen, mañana al medio día, seguramente llego mas tarde a almorzar.-

Blaine no dijo nada, prometió portarse bien, y no lo arruinaría con una escena de celos.

-Si querés te paso a buscar cuando termines.-

-Si claro.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en su rostro, le encantaba que Blaine tuviera esos detalles con él. -Querés conocer a Sebastián no?, el sabe de ti, de mi, tiene claro que estamos juntos.-

-Me alegro, ósea que él es gay.- dijo Blaine sentándose en una silla, Kurt se sentó en su regazo.

-Si. Me contó que sus padres no aceptan eso y lo mandaron con su tía, dejo a su novio, pero tenían una relación abierta, así que salió con varias personas.- Kurt explicaba.

-Mmmmmm, supongo que eso funciona para ellos, yo no podría.- dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Claro mi amor, me imagino. Siempre fuiste celoso.- dijo Kurt en tono divertido.

-Soy celoso porque sos mío, mi pareja. Mío.- dice Blaine como si fuera la cosa más natural.

-Siempre fuiste celoso, incluso cuando éramos chicos.-

-No es cierto.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Si es cierto. Te acordas cuando empezaste a salir con Sol, cuantos años tenias doce?-

-Trece, tenía trece- respondió Blaine.

-Bueno. Siempre estabas con ella, y ya casi no venias a casa, entonces un día estaba en el río y apareció Rick, se había mudado hacia poco, y no conocía a nadie, así que nos hicimos amigos, tú nunca estabas en tu casa y después de una semana apareciste en la mía, estábamos jugando en los videos juegos con Rick, entraste a casa, te lo presente y te enojaste, diste media vuelta y te fuiste. Dos semanas no me hablaste.- Kurt le contaba a Blaine. -Estabas celoso. De Rick.-

Blaine lo miraba recordando ese momento. Y luego todo se hizo claro.

-Es cierto.- dijo Blaine. - Me acuerdo que te vi varias veces con él y me hizo sentir mal, creí que me habías cambiado, no me daba cuenta que eran celos, cuando fui a tu casa y lo vi, me enoje, no quería saber nada, ni contigo, ni con él, pero cada vez que estaba con Sol en algún lugar y los veía a ustedes, terminaba peleando con ella. Hasta que me dejo.-

-Si, y fuiste a casa, estabas triste.- recordó Kurt.

-Y me recibiste con un abrazo y una sonrisa. No me voy a olvidar nunca de eso. A pesar que me porte como un tonto contigo.- dijo Blaine mirando con ternura a Kurt.

Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a su novio.

-Siempre voy a estar para ti.-

-No sé porque siempre me ponía celoso contigo, con los demás no me pasaba.- dijo Blaine.

-En serio? Con Marcela no te pasaba?-

-No. De hecho me dolió lo que me hizo, a cualquiera le molestaría que lo engañen, pero no es algo que me afectara demasiado, no sé, a veces creo que no era amor lo que sentía, no como lo que siento por ti, o lo que sentí siempre. Cuando empezaste a salir con Carla, creo que la odie.- dijo Blaine. -Recuerdo que me pasaban cosas que no entendía, tal vez siempre estuve enamorado de ti y no me daba cuenta.- reflexionó Blaine mientras miraba a Kurt quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-Como?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Bueno, me puse celoso varias veces, cuando te veía con Rick, con Carla, ni te digo cuando me contaste lo del bar gay, creo que quería ser ese hombre, al que besaste. Realmente quería ser él, ser tu primer beso.- Kurt lo miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Además, me paso algo antes de salir con Marcela. Un día estábamos cambiándonos en el vestidor del club, y me quede mirándote, estabas de espalda y... no se me sentí raro mirándote, así que pensé que necesitaba una novia.- le conto Blaine.

-Estas hablándome en serio? Porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto Kurt.

-Que querías que te contara! Éramos amigos, como hermanos y te iba a decir que me excite viéndote en el vestidor mientras te cambiabas!- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se tapó la boca conteniendo una carcajada.

-En serio? Te paso eso?-

-Y no sólo ahí, también un día que estábamos cambiando el tapiz del auto.- confeso Blaine mirando hacia la mesa.

-No lo puedo creer. Tengo que confesar que a mí me gustabas, pero tenía miedo de perder tu amistad y más cuando te conté que era gay, pensé que no me volverías a hablar. No me imagine que te sentías así. Supongo que nunca te preguntaste porque te pasaba eso.-

-No. Creí que estaba confundido, nunca me puse a pensar en si, que podía estar enamorado o no sé... cuando éramos chicos me pasaba, me enojaba porque tenias otros amigos o amigas, mi mamá creo se daba cuenta, siempre me decía que ibas a ser mi amigo, pero estaba bien tener más amigos, entonces pensé que era normal estar celoso de tu mejor amigo.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, eso pasa, pero no excitarse cuando miras a tu amigo. Eso no te llamo la atención?- pregunto Kurt.

-Mirarte, siempre te miro, cuando empezamos Fútbol, ambos desarrollamos nuestros cuerpos, y a veces... te miraba y pensaba que te veías bien. No como ahora, claro, era diferente,...el día que estábamos borrachos y me basaste, así...por impulso, necesite besarte, tocarte, todo lo que hicimos en realidad. Te desee tanto que no pensé si estaba bien o mal, solo quería estar contigo. Después cuando pensé en lo que paso y reflexione, me di cuenta que no quería nada mas, a nadie más, no podía perderte, no podía ser solo tu amigo después de todo eso.- Blaine miraba a Kurt con amor, y éste lo abrazo fuerte por el cuello, y descanso su rostro en su hombro. -No podría soportar perderte.-

-Te amo mucho sabes.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos, lleno de emoción en los suyos. -sos lo mas importante en mi vida.

-Yo también te amo. Mucho más.- dijo Blaine besando a Kurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

 **Jeny** Sebastián tiene una gran presencia en la historia.

Disfruten la lectura.

Capitulo 12

Kurt se quedaba hasta pasado el mediodía con su alumno de apoyo, Sebastián. Blaine lo pasaba a buscar cuando terminaba, intercambiaba algunas palabras y nada más, la semana se pasaba volando, y lo último que quería era discutir por ese muchacho, por como miraba a Kurt, o por como siempre lo alagaba de más, o simplemente porque siempre necesitaba ayuda para sus exámenes.

-No soy un genio en matemáticas ni en contabilidad, pero creo que ese chico esta mas perdido que yo. No habrá elegido mal la carrera.- dijo Blaine mientras ponía los platos en la mesa, no quería sonar molesto pero no podía disimular.

-Él necesita un poco de ayuda, nada más, es muy inteligente.- comento Kurt.

-Mmmmm... inteligente. Y el inteligente que hace además de estudiar?- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt lo miro divertido, conocía ese tono, por más que Blaine lo intentara él sabía que estaba molesto.

-Trabaja en la ferretería con la tía, esa que está cerca de tu casa.-

-Esta es mi casa amor,- dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt y dejando un beso en sus labios. -Nuestra casa.-

-No me olvido de eso.- Kurt sonreía.

-El sábado nos juntamos en el bar, ya que mañana es el último partido y salga como salga ya estamos dentro del torneo, vamos a festejar.- dijo Blaine mientras almorzaba con Kurt.

-Eso es buenísimo, hace mucho que no salimos.-

-Si, y el domingo lo tenemos para nosotros así que podemos descansar.- Blaine miro a su novio con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Kurt sabía que lo que menos quería era descansar, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos, casi siempre llegaban muy cansados, y se levantaban muy temprano, así que aprovechaban al máximo el tiempo, mas cuando se trataba de hacer el amor, más allá que lo hacían todas las noches, ambos extrañaban sus maratones amorosas, y un domingo libre significaba que podrían amarse a su antojo todo el día.

Ese sábado por la noche el bar estaba lleno, era una fiesta para todos, menos para Blaine, para su mala suerte ni bien ingresaron apareció Sebastián, saludando, y siendo muy simpático como siempre, Blaine lo odiaba, como en ese momento, ya había pasado un buen tiempo adulando y mirando muy descaradamente a Kurt, estaban en la barra, sentados con un grupo de estudiantes, Blaine no estaba muy lejos de Kurt y de él hablando con Rick y otros de sus compañeros, lo tenía en la mira por si se pasaba de la raya, de pronto se dio cuenta que Kurt lo observaba a él, con una sonrisa pícara, lo miraba fijamente haciéndolo temblar, como conseguía eso, no lo sabía, pero le encantaba, y más cuando Kurt se ponía descarado, eso significaba una cosa, que su novio había tomado de mas, y pronto estaría tirando de sus pantalones.

Blaine se acerco a su novio, lo abrazo por los hombros y Kurt lo tomo por la cintura, la cara de Sebastián cambio completamente.

-Así que ganaron? Te felicito.- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa falsa.

-Si, ya podemos descansar, un tiempo al menos.-dijo Blaine mirando al muchacho.

-Son los mejores.- dijo Kurt.

-Y éramos mucho mejores cuando jugabas con nosotros.- le dijo Blaine a su novio.

-Tu jugabas también?- pregunto Sebastián a Kurt.

-Si, pero ya no, voy a ver a mi amor todos los partidos.- Kurt miraba a Blaine con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Sebastián parecía incomodo, Rick se acerco junto con Carla.

-Esto es el principio, no descansan nunca, siempre están así.- dijo Rick apuntando con la cerveza hacia sus amigos. -Soy Rick y ella es mi novia Carla, y ellos mis mejores amigos.-

-Siento que estoy demás.- dijo Sebastián en un tono de disculpa.

-Probablemente.- mascullo Blaine.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Carla. -Hace mucho que estas acá?-

-Tres meses. Estoy estudiando y me está gustando este pueblo, tal vez me quede permanentemente.-

Blaine lo miro muy mal, Kurt y Rick solo escuchaban, Carla había vivido en carne propia los celos de Blaine, así que se dio cuenta en seguida lo que pasaba.

-Lamento robarte a tu novio todos los días, es el único que sabe explicar contabilidad- le dijo Sebastián a Blaine con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si, él es único.- dijo Blaine intentando no arrancarle la cabeza a Sebastián.

Kurt dio una carcajada, los tres se quedaron mirándolo.

-Creo que ya bebí de más.- dijo mirando a Blaine, que negaba con la cabeza.

-Si, definitivamente.- dijo quitándole el vaso de cerveza a su novio.

-Hace mucho se conocen?- pregunto Sebastián mirando a Kurt.

-Desde los cuatro años.- dijo Blaine, mirando su vaso.

-Wow! Eso es toda una vida, y están juntos desde hace mucho?.- volvió a preguntar Sebastián.

Kurt parecía estar contando mentalmente el tiempo que llevan juntos, Blaine simplemente tenía una mueca de cansancio por las preguntas.

-Depende de cómo quieras verlo,- dijo Carla, -los conozco desde hace años y siempre están juntos.- ella sabía a qué se refería Sebastián y lo que buscaba, Blaine estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar.

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Rick.

-Nunca pensé que en un pequeño pueblo acepten tan bien a los gays.- dijo Sebastián.

-No fue fácil al principio.- dijo Kurt, una sombra apareció en su mirada cuando recordó todo lo que tuvo que vivir por causa de Marcos.

-Pero ahora es diferente,- dijo Blaine cuando noto lo que le sucedía a su novio, -se acostumbraron a vernos juntos.-

-Yo vi suficiente de éstos como para escribir un libro.- dijo Rick. -Es raro ver a tus mejores amigos comiéndose a besos.-

-No hacemos eso.- dijo Kurt en un tono más agudo de lo normal.

-Lo hacen siempre. Recuerdo bien cuando estaban en aquel rincón metiéndose mano y besándose.- dijo Rick señalando hacia los baños.

-No es necesario tanto detalle Rick!- dijo Blaine avergonzado.

Kurt y Carla se reía a carcajadas, mientras Sebastián parecía molesto.

Después de recordar varias anécdotas de su infancia Kurt y Blaine decidieron volver a su casa, Sebastián había intentado retener a Kurt con la excusa que no conocía a nadie y se sentía fuera de lugar, pero Kurt no pretendía quedarse si podía tener a su novio en su cama, así que salieron del bar, mientras a Blaine se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa de victoria.

Esa noche se quitaron la ropa mutuamente, entre besos, caricias, e infinidad de 'te amo' hicieron el amor hasta que se el amanecer y les gano el sueño. El domingo tenían que almorzar con Paul y Claudia, así que les costó levantarse, después del almuerzo, a media tarde fueron a la casa de Burt y Elizabeth, se quedaron hasta el anochecer cuando volvieron a su casa, así eran sus fines de semana ahora, en familia, disfrutando.

Aunque a veces aparecían las peleas y discusiones, ya sabían el punto débil del otro, en realidad Kurt sabía bien el punto débil de Blaine, y se aprovechaba de eso.

Una tarde, que ambos tenían libre y podían disfrutar juntos, Blaine compro un vídeo juego nuevo y decidió estrenarlo, Kurt ya había pasado media hora esperando que terminara de jugar, estaba sentado en el sofá y Blaine en el piso.

-Te falta mucho?- pregunto Kurt con ironía.

-Voy por el nivel cinco, ya casi termino.- dijo Blaine.

-Por favor Blaine, deja eso! Un día que tenemos la tarde libre y tú estas con la cosa esa. Creí que íbamos a tener un momento para nosotros...-

-Ya termino. Un rato mas, si me hablas me desconcentro.-

Ese fue el colmo para Kurt, se levanto, busco su campera y salió por la puerta de su casa.

Habían pasado dos horas, iba por la tercera o cuarta cerveza, entre carcajadas había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque era consciente que su celular había empezado a sonar hacia una hora, lo dejó en silencio dentro de su bolsillo mientras escuchaba a Rick contar un mal chiste que solo le podía causar gracia a Carla, cuando termino su bebida decidió volver a su casa.

Había tropezado más de una vez, síntoma que bebió demás, abrió la puerta de su casa, y ni bien ingreso, un Blaine muy enojado lo recibió.

-Donde estabas?!. Hace una hora que te estoy llamando! Estas borracho?!-

-Que te respondo primero.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia el baño, no tenía intención de contestarle a Blaine, no estaba tan borracho, y también estaba enojado.

-Donde estabas?!- pregunto Blaine mientras seguía a Kurt.

-Fui a buscar lo que no me das.- dijo Kurt, comenzó a desvestirse mientras entraba al baño, Blaine lo seguía aún mas enojado.

-Que! Donde estabas!- grito Blaine.

Kurt entro a ducha y cerro la cortina, Blaine fue tras de él y la abrió de un manotazo.

-Donde estuviste Kurt!-

-Puedo bañarme sin la cortina.- dijo Kurt abriendo la ducha y salpicando a Blaine, éste la cerró al ver que su novio no iba a contestarle y salió del baño dando un portazo.

Se cruzó de brazos apoyado en la mesada, esperaría a que Kurt se duchara y tendrían una charla no muy agradable, estaba muy enojado.

Kurt salió del baño, desnudo, camino hacia la habitación, Blaine lo siguió esperando una respuesta.

-Donde estuviste Kurt!? Te estoy hablando en serio!-

-En una orgia con veinte hombres.- dijo Kurt metiéndose a la cama.

-Queeee! Te hablo en serio Kurt!-

-Tengo sueño!.- Kurt podía oír los dientes de Blaine crujir y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Blaine salió de la habitación, camino por la cocina y la sala, volvió a la habitación y observo a Kurt desde la puerta, sabía que estaba molesto, y había bebido de más, había pensado dormir en el sillón, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Se quito la ropa y se acostó junto a su novio, Kurt estaba de espaldas a él, siempre que peleaban dormía así, Blaine se acerco a él y acaricio su cadera mientras besaba su cuello, Kurt se movió un poco, pero Blaine siguió besándolo.

-Que haces?. Quiero dormir.- dijo Kurt.

-Te doy lo que buscabas.- Blaine siguió besando su cuello y su hombro, al ver que Kurt no se quejo más, metió sus dedos en su boca, empapándolos de saliva y comenzó a introducirlos en la entrada de Kurt, éste se quejo por la intromisión pero Blaine fue lo más delicado posible, dilatándolo entre besos y pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, Kurt se movía junto a los dedos de su novio, gimiendo, con ganas de más, Blaine busco en la mesa de luz el sobre plateado, se coloco el preservativo y comenzó a penetrarlo, con una mano acariciaba el miembro de Kurt, mientras besaba su nuca, dando embestidas largas y profundas, muy despacio, haciendo suspirar a su novio, quien paso su mano por detrás y enredo sus dedos por el cabello de Blaine, Kurt mordía su labio, no dejaba de gemir en cada embestida, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y se movió más rápido, subió su mano por el pecho de Kurt, acercándolo más a él, escuchando como repetía su nombre en un susurro, siguió embistiéndolo, siempre con el mismo ritmo, no durarían mucho más, y así fue, ambos llegaron juntos al placentero orgasmo.

Cuando logro regular su respiración Blaine comenzó a acariciar la nuca de Kurt con su nariz.

-Donde estuviste?- pregunto nuevamente en un tono suave.

-Con Rick y Carla.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine ya se lo había imaginado, pero quería escucharlo de boca de Kurt.

\- Blaine?-

-Mmmm?- respondió Blaine entrando en sus sueños.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Blaine y abrazo más fuerte a su novio.

La luz entraba por la ventana, Blaine estaba solo en su cama, el sonido de un murmullo llegaba desde la cocina, era la televisión, se levanto y fue al baño.

Kurt estaba haciendo el desayuno, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, Blaine lo observaba desde el umbral de la cocina, se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo.

-Lamento haberme portado como un tonto.- dijo Blaine apoyando su rostro en el hombro de su novio.

-Y yo haber llegado borracho.- Kurt se giro en los brazos de Blaine.

-Resaca.- dijo Blaine acariciando el rostro de Kurt. -Te duele la cabeza?-

-La cabeza y el culo.-

-Eso último es mi culpa.- dijo Blaine.

-En serio lamento haber llegado así anoche, fui muy inmaduro.-

-Estamos a mano.- Blaine beso a Kurt, y éste paso sus brazos por su cuello.

-Aunque... lo de la orgia fue una maldad terrible.- dijo Blaine.

-Ja! Si, es cierto, fue vengativo.- Kurt mordió suavemente el cuello de Blaine. -Un escarmiento para mi celoso y posesivo novio.-

-Mmm...no sé si es conveniente que hagas eso si te duele el culo.- dijo Blaine, sonriendo, mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al de Kurt.

-Tenes razón.- dijo Kurt alejándose de su novio. -Vamos a desayunar mejor.

Blaine lo tomo de la mano, tiro de él, y lo volvió a besar.

-Te amo muchísimo.- dijo Blaine entre besos.

-Yo también te amo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El taller de Burt estaba lleno siempre, Blaine, Kurt y Rick se pasaban toda la tarde arreglando autos, Kurt a veces se quedaba hasta tarde ayudando a su padre con los papeles, él llevaba la contabilidad del taller y era muy cuidadoso, Blaine estaba orgulloso de su novio por ser tan inteligente, no le molestaba que llegara tarde a su casa, pero si cuando tenía que ayudar a Sebastián. Detestaba a ese muchacho. No solo por ser tan descarado intentando seducir a Kurt, sino también porque él no podía ocultar sus celos y terminaba discutiendo con su novio quien creía que, Sebastián no era más que un alumno de tutoría, se llevaba bien con él, pero no eran amigos.

Una tarde, Kurt estaba encima de Blaine, se sentó a ahorcajadas mientras lo besaba fervientemente, Blaine tenía sus manos debajo de la remera de su novio, mientras Kurt hacia fricción entre ellos, la temperatura de ambos subía, pero un sonido rompió su burbuja de amor, el celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar, éste lo atendió con una mueca en su rostro, era Sebastián, Blaine pudo oír su voz, imaginando que Kurt inventaría una excusa, espero a que terminaran de hablar, pero al contrario, Kurt se puso en pie y quedo en verse con él en unos minutos, Blaine no creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vas a ir?!- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, son dos horas nada mas, voy directo al taller después.

-Vas a dejarme así? O sea éste te llama y salís?- Blaine había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

-Me pagan por ésto Blaine, soy tutor. Me pidió que vaya a su casa.- dijo Kurt. Sabía que Blaine iba a enojarse.

-Que!? Vas a su casa? Genial!- dijo Blaine con ironía. -Sabes que no quiere aprender verdad? Lo único que quiere es bajarte los pantalones Kurt! No sé cómo no te das cuenta!

-Para ti todos quieren lo mismo! Siempre es así no?! No soy un sex symbol Blaine!-

-Claro, soy yo el que piensa que se babea cada vez que te ve, o te coquetea en frente mío.-

-Estoy cansado de tener siempre la misma discusión, me voy a ir y cuando volvamos a casa espero que se te haya pasado.- dijo Kurt saliendo por la puerta.

Blaine se quedo sentado en la sala, pensando que hacer, ésta situación había llegado al límite.

Había pasado media hora, Kurt le estaba explicando a Sebastián un ejercicio de contabilidad, no era muy difícil, pero él muchacho no parecía prestar mucha atención, varias veces había comenzado a hacerle preguntas sobre su relación con Blaine.

-O sea que son el primer novio del otro?, en serio?- pregunto Sebastián.

-Si, es así. Tenemos que terminar el ejercicio y tiene noventa ítems, podemos concentrarnos en esto?- dijo Kurt.

-Si claro, es que no entiendo, ustedes no salen con otras personas, como hacen para que esto funcione?-

-Nos amamos. No es una ciencia.- dijo Kurt mirando a Sebastián. -Se que tú y tu novio tienen una relación abierta, pero con nosotros no funciona así.-

-Y como sabes que es amor si nunca estuvieron con otras personas. Nunca experimentaron con alguien más, creo que deberías hacerlo para asegurar que lo amas.- dijo Sebastián.

Kurt se quedo mirándolo, había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba, esa conversación no le gustaba nada, y la manera en que Sebastián lo miraba lo hacía sentir incómodo, se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de que Blaine tuviera razón, hasta que se dio cuenta que Sebastián se acerco e intento besarlo.

-Que haces?!- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Sebastián.

-Es solo un beso, no tenes porque ponerte así.- dijo Sebastián muy tranquilo.

-Que parte de ''amo a mi novio no entendiste''. Deberías buscar otro tutor.- dijo Kurt juntando sus cosas.

-No te pongas así, creí que te interesaría probar un beso...-

-No me interesa nada.- lo corto Kurt. -amo a Blaine, no necesito experimentar nada con nadie para darme cuenta de eso.- Búscate otro tutor, yo no voy a ayudarte más.-

Kurt salió de la casa de Sebastián muy enojado, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Blaine tenía razón, y ahora él tenía que disculparse con su novio.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, Blaine estaba en la cocina preparando un café, le llamo la atención que Kurt llegara tan temprano, y tenía una cara terrible.

-Hola. Que paso?- pregunto Blaine.

-No voy a ser mas su tutor.- dijo Kurt. -Fui un tonto, contigo, me perdonas?- Kurt se acerco a Blaine y apoyo sus brazos sus hombros.

-Mmmmmh, no sé, lo voy a pensar.- dijo Blaine serio, manteniendo cierta distancia con Kurt.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.- dijo Kurt acercándose al rostro de su novio, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello. -Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar.-

-Está bien. Siempre ganas.- Blaine tenía una media sonrisa, sabía que Kurt se ponía meloso cuando se disculpaba y él no podía negarle nada.

Kurt lo beso muy tiernamente, pero todavía quedaba un tema por tocar. Blaine se percato del cambio en el rostro de su novio, y se dio cuenta que había algo más.

-Que pasa?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Tengo que contarte algo más, pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar.-

-Eso suena como a que me voy a enojar.- dijo Blaine cambiando el semblante.

Kurt hizo un silencio, mientras jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Blaine.

-Sebastián intento besarme-

-Lo sabia! Que hijo de..-

-Yo no lo deje, tenias razón, por eso no voy a ser mas su tutor, mañana voy a hablar con mi profesor.- dijo Kurt intentando calmar a Blaine.

-No lo puedo creer! Bueno si lo puedo creer, sabía que iba a intentar alguna estupidez!- Blaine se separó de Kurt y comenzó a caminar por la cocina.

\- Blaine, por favor, escúchame, Sebastián no tiene importancia para mi.- dijo Kurt intentando calmar a su novio.

-Pero para mí sí. Sos Mi novio, mi pareja.-

-Y te amo. Se lo dejé en claro.- Kurt se acerco a Blaine y tomo sus manos. -Te amo, y siempre va a ser así, ni él ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

Blaine parecía más calmado. Subió sus manos hacia el rostro de Kurt y junto sus frentes.

-Algún día vas a darte cuenta de lo tonto que soy, y vas a...-

-Ni se te ocurra decir que voy a dejarte.- lo corto Kurt. -Ya sé que sos tonto. Sos mi tonto.- Kurt sonrió y beso a Blaine.

Kurt convenció a Blaine de relajarse, tomar un café, y tener una sesión de besos muy candentes. Después de trabajar en el taller, esa noche Kurt se esmero en darle placer a Blaine, aunque sabía que su novio celosos era sumamente caliente, no quería presionar y que terminara todo en una discusión. Al día siguiente era la rutina de siempre, Kurt hacia el desayuno, e iban juntos al instituto, pero allí seguro se cruzarían con Sebastián. Y así fue.

Blaine, salió de un aula con unos libros, y choco de frente con Sebastián. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron a Blaine le hirvió la sangre, Sebastián solo hizo un gesto de aburrimiento, para él, era solo un juego.

-Que suerte la mía. Me alegro verte, así puedo explicarte que a mi novio no lo besa nadie más que yo.-

-Fue una mala interpretación de mi parte. Lo lamento. No quise ofender a Kurt.- dijo Sebastián.

-No fue nada de eso. Y dudo que te arrepientas, desde que conociste a Kurt querés algo con él, siempre lo supe, pero espero te quede bien en claro, Kurt me ama y yo a él. No hay lugar para ti en la ecuación. Entendes.- Blaine lo miraba fijo. Y sabía bien cuál era la respuesta de Sebastián.

-Es cierto. Todo. Pero Kurt no te pertenece.-

Sebastián estaba tentando su suerte y justo cuando Blaine iba a responderle apareció Rick desde el pasillo.

-Que pasa?- Rick quería entrar al aula, pero percibió la tensión entre ellos y decidió quedarse junto a Blaine.

-Tengo clases.- dijo Sebastián y entro al aula.

Blaine se quedo con las palabras en su garganta.

-Que estaba pasando?- pregunto Rick a su amigo.

-El idiota éste, parece que nadie le enseño a no meterse con lo ajeno, Kurt está en tu clase?-

-Si, está hablando con el profesor. Esta todo bien?- pregunto Rick.

-Si. No te preocupes. Te veo más tarde.-

Blaine fue al aula de Kurt, él estaba explicando a su profesor su situación y porque no sería más tutor de Sebastián, omitiendo la parte de beso, claro estaba, le dijo que no se sentía cómodo y que existía cierta tensión entre ellos. El profesor decidió buscar otro alumno para Kurt y el asunto estaba cerrado. Cuando salió del aula se encontró con su novio.

-Hola amor, que cara! Paso algo?- pregunto Kurt.

-Sebastián pasó. Me lo cruce y tuvimos una pequeña charla.-

\- Blaine, en el instituto no.- Kurt bajo la voz lo mas que pudo.

-Y que querías que hiciera, me lo cruce de frente y le tenía que aclarar algunas cosas. Y sabes? No negó nada-

-No negó que?- pregunto Kurt.

-Que está detrás tuyo desde que te conoció!-

-Ok. Éste no es lugar para eso. Y ya te dije que no me importa lo que él quiera, me importas tú, porque a ti te amo.- dijo Kurt.

-Tenes razón éste no es lugar para hablar, pero no lo quiero ver cerca tuyo.-

-Yo tampoco lo quiero cerca.- dijo Kurt dándole un beso rápido a su novio. -Cálmate y no le prestes atención.

Comenzaron a caminar, tenían clases por separados, Blaine tenía una mueca de molestia.

-Si te portas bien, tal vez tengas suerte esta tarde.- dijo Kurt en un tono seductor. -Podemos tomar una siesta antes de ir al taller-

Blaine se quedo mirando los labios de Kurt mientras éste se alejaba. Era obvio que no dormiría. Era muy manipulador su novio cuando quería.

Decidió no hacerse mala sangre por todo lo ocurrido, sabía que Kurt lo amaba, y eso le bastaba.

Cuando salieron del instituto, Kurt espero a Blaine junto al auto, con una sonrisa traviesa, sabía que Blaine estaba enojado con Sebastián pero no lo había confrontado más, así que ni bien llegaron a su casa, hablaron de otros temas, hicieron el almuerzo y ni bien terminaron Blaine comenzó a besar a Kurt reclamando su "siesta". Hicieron el amor hasta que llego el momento de ir al taller, trabajar hasta tarde se estaba haciendo habitual, así que llegaban a su casa un poco cansados, y más con la siesta que tomaban, pero aun así, hacían el amor todas las noches, aunque obviamente al otro día, a Kurt le costaba levantarse y levantar a Blaine, la discusión diaria era el vivir a un par de cuadras del instituto y llegar tarde.

Su vida en pareja se había convertido en eso, una rutina, no aburrida, sino algo habitual, como si hubieran estados destinados a ello, a veces surgían discusiones, celos, mas de parte de Blaine, aunque a veces Kurt lo volvía loco solo para sacar provecho, y también estaban sus caprichos, mas de una vez discutían por eso, si a Kurt se le ocurría algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, fuera lo que fuera, eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza a Blaine, si Kurt quería pintar todo el departamento de color lavanda, Blaine tenía que pintar también, o comprar toda la vajilla nueva porque se rompió un plato. Él no reparaba en esas cosas y Kurt se lo reclamaba, dejo sus históricas competencias en los vídeos juegos, que a veces le tomaban más de un par de horas, era cierto, por arreglar la grifería. A Kurt también le costaban algunas cosas, más allá que ambos eran hijos únicos, él era el consentido por ambos padres, siempre le dieron lo que quiso, en especial atención.

De Sebastián no se hablo más, Kurt no quería cruzárselo, menos Blaine, luego de unos días las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, hasta que una mañana Blaine salía de la biblioteca y se detuvo en seco frente a la imagen que estaba viendo.

Kurt estaba parado hablando con Sebastián, y aunque tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos, Sebastián le hablaba con mucha confianza, e incluso le dio la mano, la cual Kurt no tomo, le dijo algo más y salió hacia su aula, Sebastián se quedo parado viendo a Kurt irse, tenía una expresión de desagrado. Blaine camino por otro pasillo y fue directo al aula de Kurt, allí lo encontró leyendo unos papeles, cuando levanto la vista, Blaine le hizo señas con su mano, para hablar con él.

-Que paso?- pregunto Kurt.

-Te vi hablando con Sebastián. Que quería?.- Blaine estaba molesto.

Kurt lo tomo de la mano y lo aparto hacia un rincón para hablar tranquilos.

-Quería disculparse, mi profesor le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, me dijo que lo lamentaba, y si podíamos volver a ser amigos.- le explico Kurt.

-Mmmh...Y?-

-Le dije que somos dos alumnos del instituto y nada más, que no quiero saber más nada de él.- dijo Kurt. -Me di cuenta que no está arrepentido, ni siquiera lamenta nada.

Blaine se quedo más tranquilo.

-Bien.-

-Bien, estas más tranquilo?- pregunto Kurt.

-No desconfió de ti, pero no me gusta que el tonto éste, se pase todo el tiempo buscándote, me molesta, no lo puedo evitar.-

-Ok, Ok, entiendo.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. -me muero de ganas de besarte.-

El pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos.

-Yo también, pero esa regla de "no besos en público" te está jugando en contra.- dijo Blaine caminando hacía su aula sonriendo.

Más allá de Sebastián y los celos de Blaine, Kurt estaba completamente enamorado de su novio. Y eso nadie podía cambiarlo.


	14. Chapter 14

Infinitas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a Jeny y a Soledad.

A Luciana que siempre me apoya y acompaña éste capítulo va dedicado a vos.

Los días siguientes se tomaron su tiempo para dedicarse a estudiar, se les hacía difícil concentrarse así que se iban a estudiar a las casas de sus padres. A eso había que sumarle que Blaine empezó a entrenar nuevamente y Kurt tenía un nuevo alumno, cuando se lo dijo a su novio éste cruzo los dedos y un "que sea hetero" se escapo se su boca.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos era menor, y los reclamos comenzaron nuevamente.

Hasta que una mañana Kurt se encontró solo en la cama, se levanto y vio a Blaine preparando el desayuno. Eso era inusual, y le llamo la atención.

-Es mi cumpleaños?- pregunto Kurt en boxes desde el umbral de la cocina.

-No. Es un día histórico. El día en que Blaine se levanto más temprano que Kurt.- dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt y dándole un beso. -Buen día-

-Buen día. Y a que se debe esto?-

-A que estuve pensando y no quiero que mi novio me deje por que no lo atiendo.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-No tengo pensado dejarte. En serio.-

-Desde que estamos acá nunca te hice desayuno, no uno completo sin incendiar algo. Y además, la última vez que discutimos dijiste que no te tenía en cuenta como tú a mi.- dijo Blaine volviendo a la mesada donde estaba el desayuno.

-Tú me dijiste malcriado.- dijo Kurt fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

-Jajaja! Sos malcriado, mi amor. No conoces la palabra "no". - Blaine tomo de la mano a su novio y lo sentó en su regazo en una silla.

-Pero me amas igual. -dijo Kurt con orgullo.

-Mucho. Y se lo importante que es para ti ésto, y creo que entiendo el punto de pasar tiempo juntos. Así que decidí hacerte el desayuno.- Blaine acaricio el rostro de su novio.

-Nunca voy a dejar de amarte.-

-Ni yo. Ahora. Mi querido malcriado, querés desayunar?- dijo Blaine preparando una tostada con mermelada.

-Si pero voy a desayunar así.-

-Y decís que no sos malcriado.- Blaine beso a su novio.

Ese momento ambos querían atesorarlo, era único, y solo de ellos.

En varias ocasiones el tiempo entre ellos valía oro, además del trabajo en el taller durante todas las tardes, Blaine entrenaba para el nuevo torneo de futbol y Kurt daba sus clases de tutoría, los fines de semana era parecido, pasaron varios días de tranquilidad, pero Sebastián había comenzado a acercarse a Kurt nuevamente con la excusa de querer ser su amigo, Blaine intentaba no tocar el tema, sabía que su novio no quería nada de Sebastián, ni su amistad, ni nada, pero a él le molestaba y Kurt casi no estaba en su casa, en más de una ocasión tuvo que viajar a comprar repuestos a otra ciudad, así que el que reclamaba atención era Blaine, pero la situación cambio cuando le avisaron que viajaría dos semanas por los partidos de fútbol fuera del país, antes no le molestaría, pero Kurt ya no estaba en el equipo lo cual significaba que no estarían juntos, por más que su novio lo convenció que se hablarían todo el tiempo, algo le decía que no iba a ser así.

Las semanas pasaban, habían discutido varias veces, si no era una cosa, era la otra, dos horas discutieron por la comida, que si cocinaba uno o el otro, al final terminaron comiendo pizza. Más de una vez Kurt se iba solo al instituto porque Blaine no quería levantarse a horario, tardaba cuarenta minutos en lavarse los dientes, el desayuno que Kurt preparaba se enfriaba y a Blaine parecía no importarle, hasta que Kurt amenazo con no volver a preparar nada. En el trabajo habían discutido varias veces, Burt se daba cuenta de eso, e intento hablar con Kurt, pero él solo le decía que no era nada, que se solucionaría, y así pasaba, siempre uno de los cedía, cuando Blaine decidió irse a dormir al sofá, cansado de los reproches de Kurt, éste lo iba a buscar a media noche o terminaba durmiendo ambos en la sala. Pero ambos se dieron cuenta que su relación se desgastaba y en cada discusión sacaban a relucir lo peor de ellos.

Esa noche Kurt llego cansado, muy tarde, Blaine estaba preparando sus cosas para viajar, había salido del taller y se había ido al club a entrenar, en unos días tenía que tomar un avión y estaría dos semanas fuera, Kurt busco algo para cenar pero Blaine no había preparado nada, esas eran las cosas que él detestaba.

\- Blaine, no hay nada para cenar?-

-No sé. Comí algo en el club, pensé que cenabas con tus padres.- dijo Blaine desde la habitación.

-No. Ni te preocupaste en llamarme para preguntar.- Kurt empezó a cocinar algo para cenar.

-Kurt, si te llamo, decís que te controlo, si no, que no me importas, ponete de acuerdo.-

-Claro. Vivo solo, para que me voy a preocupar en hacer comida.- dijo Kurt con ironía.

-Me voy en un par de días, vas a estar solo, no se con quien vas a discutir.-

-Con la pared. Como estoy haciendo desde hace tiempo.- dijo Kurt.

-Podemos tener la fiesta en paz, en serio Kurt, no quiero discutir más.- Blaine entro en la cocina.

Kurt tenía un sándwich en su mano, estaba apoyado en la mesada.

-Tenes razón, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.- Kurt camino hasta la habitación.

Blaine sabia que algo estaba mal, ambos habían tenido una semana cargado de trabajo, el cansancio, el estrés, todo causaba estragos en ellos, y en su relación, esa noche por primera vez no hicieron el amor, solo durmieron uno junto al otro.

Al otro día, desayunaron en silencio, en el viaje sólo hablaron sobre lo que harían ese día, en el instituto no se cruzaron, Blaine no almorzaría con Kurt, tenía que ir al club, ese día no trabajaba, ni él ni Rick ya que ambos viajarían, así que Kurt se fue a la casa de sus padres, Elizabeth lo vio muy preocupado.

-Que pasa hijo?- pregunto Elizabeth sentándose junto a Kurt en la cocina .

-Nada y todo. Discutí con Blaine anoche, hoy casi no hablamos.-

-Es normal, a veces no se puede estar de acuerdo en todo.-

-Si lo sé, pero hace mucho que estamos así, más de un mes, anoche ni siquiera intimamos, y no fue como la gran tragedia, normalmente Blaine reclama si no pasa nada, pero parece que ni eso le importa.- dijo Kurt con pesar.

-Bueno, hijo, tampoco es comida eso, no es como si fueran a separarse por que no pase nada una vez.- Elizabeth se quedo mirando a su hijo. -estas pensando en separarte?-

-No lo sé.-

Blaine había llegado temprano, compro helado para hacer las paces con su novio, llego a su casa y Kurt no estaba, espero a que llegará, cuando decidió llamarlo, Kurt entraba por la puerta.

-Hola. Pensé que estarías en casa, vine más temprano y compre helado.- dijo Blaine.

-Fui a la casa de mis padres.- Kurt tenía los ojos irritados.

-Que pasa?-

-Tenemos que hablar. No podemos seguir así Blaine. Discutimos todos los días, estoy cansado de ésto.- Kurt se veía muy afligido.

-Yo tampoco quiero seguir así, se que ambos estamos nerviosos y lo último que quiero es seguir discutiendo.- Blaine se acerco a Kurt y tomo su mano.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que vamos a terminar en la cama y después vamos a volver a discutir, y solo nos estamos haciendo daño. No resolvemos nada.- Kurt se alejo de Blaine y se sentó en el sofá.

-Entonces. Que hacemos?- pregunto Blaine desde donde estaba.

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo, para pensar que queremos hacer.- dijo Kurt mirando a su novio.

-Querés que nos separemos?- preguntó Blaine, comenzó a invadirlo un sentimiento muy parecido a desesperación.

-No, quiero que este tiempo que estas afuera pensemos que queremos hacer, no podemos seguir así, yo no puedo seguir así.- Kurt no quería llorar, pero la angustia se notaba en su voz.

-Ya no me amas?- pregunto Blaine con temor a escuchar la respuesta.

-Siempre voy a amarte, te amo más que a nada, pero nos hacemos daño así, no quiero eso para nosotros.-

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-No quiero separarme.- dijo Blaine. -si quieres podemos tomarnos ese tiempo, tal vez nos haga bien a ambos, pero quiero que sigamos en contacto, no voy a aguantar dos semanas sin hablar contigo.-

-Ni yo. Pero creo que necesitamos ésto.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt y lo abrazo fuerte.

-Te amo.

-Yo también. Mucho.- dijo Kurt.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, aún con la angustia y la incertidumbre, ambos decidieron que era lo mejor solo dormir, aunque fue poco, ya que más de una vez Kurt despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos, iba a ser difícil, pero intentarían recuperar su relación.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, Blaine tenía que tomar el bus, se despidieron con un sabor amargo, ninguno de los dos sabia que pasaría cuando Blaine volviera, pero esas dos semanas tenían que tomar una decisión, aunque se amaran, su relación no podía basarse en peleas, discusiones, ambos eran culpables, y solucionarlo era trabajo de los dos también.

Kurt limpio todo el departamento, se quedo parado en medio de la sala, camino hacia su habitación, saco su bolso, empacó sus cosas y salió de su hogar cerrando con llave la puerta.

Elizabeth estaba en la cocina cuando vio la puerta principal abrirse, Kurt entraba con un bolso, se quedo mirándola mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ella lo abrazo, y él sintió que todo su mundo se había derrumbado. Nada sería igual a partir de ahora.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias, gracias y mas gracias. Disfruten la lectura.

Llegaron al hotel, el primero de muchos, estaba cansado del viaje, no durmió porque en su cabeza solo estaba Kurt, y toda ésta situación. Se recostó en su cama, su compañero de cuarto era Rick, quien desde que bajó del avión no dejaba de sacar fotos a todo lo que veía, quería llamar a su novio, preguntarle como estaba, pero no quería invadirlo, acordaron llamarse todas las noches, pero tenía la sensación que no sería así. Muchas cosas rondaban su cabeza, las peleas, discusiones, la última conversación que tuvieron, y la mirada de Kurt.

-Hola tierra!- dijo Rick pasando la mano frente a los ojos de Blaine. -nos llamaron, quieren que bajemos. Estas bien?-

-Si, no dormí. Bajemos y después descanso un poco.- dijo Blaine.

Recorrieron todo el hotel, comieron algo y tenían dos horas para hacer lo que quisieran, Blaine se encerró en la habitación e intento dormir, las palabras de Kurt resonaban en su cabeza, no entendía que estaba tan mal entre ellos, para él era estrés, pero era obvio que a Kurt le pasaba otra cosa, tal vez realmente se apresuraron cuando decidieron vivir juntos, y su relación se desgasto, pero tampoco llevaban veinte años conviviendo. No sabía que pensar. Solo sabía que extrañaba a Kurt y la idea de que todo termine entre ellos lo angustiaba aún más.

Era la tercera vez en el día que Burt le llamaba la atención, se equivoco de repuesto, todas las veces que tuvo que cambiarlo, su cabeza ni siquiera estaba en ese lugar, muchas veces su padre se encontró hablando solo, Kurt estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos.

-Ve al depósito, trae la correa del 5 y..Kurt! Me estas escuchando?!- dijo Burt.

-Si, lo siento no estaba prestando atención.-

-Que te pasa? Estas muy distraído. Esta todo bien hijo?- pregunto Burt.

-Tengo problemas con Blaine, no estamos bien.-

-Bueno, estoy seguro que se va a arreglar, todas las parejas tienen conflictos, es normal. Mientras haya amor, lo demás se soluciona.-

-Parece fácil cuando lo dices así.- dijo Kurt.

-No es fácil. Pero créeme, no importa lo que pase, si se aman van a encontrar la manera de solucionarlo.- Burt palmeo el hombro de su hijo. - No se presionen, dense tiempo.-

Kurt se sintió más aliviado, su padre tenía razón, no tomaría una decisión apresurada, el resto del día trato de concentrarse en su trabajo, y esa noche pudo hablar con Blaine más tranquilo.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine, ni bien sonó el teléfono.

-Hola, como estas? Llegaron bien?- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, el hotel es grande, muy grande, creo que es el más lujoso que he visto. Y tú? Como estas?-

-Cansado, es difícil trabajar por tres, mañana entrenan?- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, tengo que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana. No sé cómo voy a hacer. Estoy compartiendo la habitación con Rick, si ronca lo ahogo con la almohada.-

-Programa el celular para que suene diez minutos antes, no llevaste los tapones para los oídos? Usarlos si ronca Rick.- dijo Kurt.

A Blaine se le formo una sonrisa en los labios, Kurt siempre se preocupo por él, incluso ahora estando en esta situación.

-Te extraño. Mucho. Ésto no es lo mismo sin ti.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también te extraño. Estoy en la casa de mis padres, no podía estar solo ahí.-

-Te entiendo, a mi paso igual.- dijo Blaine.

-Mañana te llamo a ésta misma hora?- pregunto Kurt.

-Si…..Kurt?-

-Que?-

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también, te amo mucho. Descansa bien.-

-Tú también.-

Ambos se quedaron mirando sus teléfonos, suspirando. Desde que empezaron a jugar al fútbol, siempre viajaban juntos, compartían la habitación, las rutinas de entrenamientos, todo, esta era la primera vez que se separaban tanto tiempo.

Era difícil dormir solo, en varias oportunidades se despertaron buscando al otro en sus camas, levantarse y empezar la nueva rutina, ambos estaban presentes en la mente del otro, se llamaban todos los días, sus llamadas duraban cada vez más, terminaban siempre con un "te amo" y un "te extraño", pasaban sus noches pensando, tomando decisiones, después de cada partido, el equipo salía a festejar, pero Blaine se quedaba en el hotel, para poder hablar con Kurt. Ya había pasado más de una semana, llegaba el último partido, se sentían más confiados, y seguros.

-Estoy seguro que mañana ganan- dijo Kurt.

-Espero. De todas formas, si ganamos nos quedaremos dos días más, por la cena con los directivos y organizadores, no veo la hora de volver. Vas a estar en casa cuando vuelva?- pregunto Blaine con un poco de angustia en su voz.

-Si. Vamos a estar bien.- dijo Kurt, con mucha seguridad.

-De verdad?- pregunto. Blaine

-Si. Vamos a lograrlo.-

-Te amo, no te das una idea de cuánto te extraño.- Blaine estaba más tranquilo.

-Yo también te amo, y te extraño mucho... Quiero que te diviertas mañana, que la pases bien.-

-Mmmmm... Rick tiene mil planes y en todos hay espuma y caretas, creo que quiere hacer una fiesta de disfraces o algo así.- dijo Blaine.

-Hablando de fiestas, una de mis compañeras cumple años y harán una fiesta en el bar, no tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero termine aceptando.-

-Está bien, tenes que salir, estás trabajando mucho.- comento Blaine.

-El problema es que va Sebastián y no quiero cruzármelo.-

Blaine hizo un silencio.

-Ve igual. Vivimos en el mismo pueblo, es difícil no cruzarnos, solo hay que ignorarlo.-

Kurt se sorprendió, creyó que a Blaine no le gustaría la idea.

-Estas seguro?-

-Si Kurt, confió en ti. No en él, pero si en ti.- dijo Blaine decidido.

-Ok. Después te cuento como salió todo. Te voy a extrañar.-

-Yo también.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt llamo a su novio antes del partido, le deseo suerte, y prometió volver a llamar después de la fiesta.

Se sentó en la banca junto a la barra, había pasado una hora hablando con sus compañeros, era bastante entretenida la fiesta hasta que llego Sebastián, fue directo hacia Kurt.

-Hola.- dijo Sebastián.

-Hola.-

-Vamos, no podemos tener una charla de compañeros. Ya te pedí disculpas.- Dijo Sebastián invitándolo con una cerveza.

Kurt acepto el trago pero no quería hablar mucho con él.

La noche se pasaba volando, Kurt hablaba con sus compañeros y con Sebastián, en ocasiones, bebió varias cervezas, en un momento quedo solo hablando con él.

-Es raro que tu novio te deje solo aquí, es como tu sombra.- dijo Sebastián con cierto desdén.

-Está de viaje, jugando, lo extraño.- Kurt arrastraba las palabras.

-No fuiste con él?-

-No, el equipo viaja solo, además no estábamos en el mejor momento.- Kurt no se dio cuenta a quien le estaba contando sus penas.

-A si? Tienen problemas en el paraíso?-

-Mmmmmm... Algo así. Igual lo extraño mucho, extraño todo. Nunca nos separamos tanto tiempo.- Kurt ni siquiera notaba que Sebastián estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Su perfume, abrazarlo, sus besos, extraño tanto sus besos.- dijo Kurt perdido en sus recuerdos.

De un momento a otro sintió unos labios sobre los suyo, sin quererlo respondió al beso.

\- Blaine - dijo Kurt en un susurro.

Abrió sus ojos y el rostro de Sebastián estaba frente al suyo. En una fracción de segundo entendió lo que había sucedido.

-Que haces?!- empujo a Sebastián con fuerza, y se limpio los labios con su mano. -Porque me besaste?!-

-Tú también me besaste, cual es el problema?- Sebastián tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

Kurt salió corriendo del bar, sus piernas parecían de algodón, entro a su casa, subió a su habitación y su mundo se vino abajo.

Habían ganado. La excitación del equipo era increíble. Se quedaron festejando en el estadio una hora más, cuando llegaron al hotel revisó el teléfono pero no habían mensajes de Kurt. Paso la noche esperando una llamada, sus amigos, sus padres, todos llamaron para felicitarlo pero Kurt no. Cuando volvió al hotel, después del festejo en un salón especial, llamo a su novio. No contesto. Envió un mensaje, y tampoco hubo respuesta. El sueño le gano, al otro día volvió a llamar, Kurt no respondió. Llamo a su casa, pero Elizabeth le dijo que Kurt se había encerrado en su habitación y no quería salir. Un mal presentimiento lo inundo.

El auto de su padre estaba esperándolo, su madre lo saludo y felicito, por más que quería no podía estar feliz, hacía dos días que Kurt no le hablaba, no respondía sus mensajes, ni sus llamadas. Fue directo a su casa, les dijo a sus padres que después pasaría a cenar y festeja como ellos querían pero primero se ducharía, entro y en seguida noto que Kurt no estaba, entro a su habitación y no estaban las cosas de su novio, fue al baño y solo su cepillo de dientes estaba en la repisa. No entendía que estaba pasando, Kurt prometió que estaría allí, que todo iba a estar bien.

-Que sucede?- Claudia le hablo desde la puerta de la pequeña casa.

-Kurt no está. Me dejó. Ni siquiera me lo dijo por teléfono.- dijo Blaine sentándose en el sofá. Estaba devastado.

-Que? No puede ser.-

-No estamos bien, desde antes del viaje, decidimos tomarnos este tiempo para decidir si seguíamos juntos o no, y creo que él ya decidió por los dos.- dijo Blaine con un nudo en su garganta.

-Como?, Hijo no creo que Kurt quiera separarse, te ama y tú lo amas.-

-Pero se fue! Se llevo todas sus cosas! No me habla hace dos días!- Blaine estallo en llanto.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura que no es eso. Lo llamaste para decirle que estas acá?-pregunto Claudia.

-Sabia que llegaba hoy.- Dijo Blaine.

-Mándale un mensaje. Vas a ver qué va a venir y van a hablar ésto.- su mamá le dio un beso en la frente.

Blaine le mando un mensaje a Kurt, Claudia se fue a su casa, le pidió que la llame si necesitaba algo.

Diez minutos después Kurt abrió la puerta, tenía un aspecto terrible, unas ojeras enormes y los ojos muy irritados.

-Kurt, que está pasando?- pregunto Blaine sin saber que pensar.

Su novio lo abrazo fuerte, llorando desconsoladamente, Blaine intento calmarlo, sin conseguirlo.

-Lo siento. No me dejes, por favor.- dijo Kurt mientras lloraba.

Blaine lo aparto un poco, acariciando su rostro.

-No voy a dejarte. Qué te pasa? Porque estas así?- pregunto Blaine angustiado.

Kurt no lo miraba a los ojos, se limpio la cara con su mano.

-Que paso Kurt.- susurro Blaine.

-Yo...bese a Sebastián.- dijo Kurt levantando la mirada.

Blaine dio un paso atrás, no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Qué? Que estas diciendo?-

-Te juro que no quise, fue todo muy confuso, pensé que eras tú, estaba borracho... Tienes que creerme, por favor...no me dejes.- Kurt se tropezaba con sus palabras entre el llanto.

Blaine comenzó a caminar por la sala, pasaba sus manos por su cabello y no podía ni pensar claramente.

-No entiendo, lo besaste! Porque lo besaste?!- grito Blaine.

-Estaba borracho, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quise... no quise hacerlo, te amo.- Kurt lloraba desesperado.

-Lo besaste? Nada más? Por eso querías éste tiempo? Para pasarlo con él? - Pregunto Blaine furioso.

-No. No es lo que pensas. No te engañe, ...solo lo bese, estaba borracho, él me beso y cuando me di cuenta que no eras tú me fui de allí. No te engañe, tenes que creerme.- dijo Kurt.

-No quiero escucharte más, ándate!... Volvé a tu casa!, no quiero verte más!- grito Blaine y entro a su habitación golpeando la puerta.

\- Blaine!- dijo Kurt rompiendo en llanto, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se sentó en el sofá.

Todo lo que habían construido se había derrumbado esa noche. Su gran miedo se hacía realidad, Blaine no lo perdonaría. Éste era el final de todo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, tanto aquí como en fb. Espero les guste el capitulo**.

"La persona que mas amas, es la que más daño puede hacerte", el día que escucho eso, Blaine pensó que era algo exagerado, ahora no opinaba lo mismo.

Estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, en su cabeza había un zumbido, emociones que llegaban, lo golpeaban, y se iban, solo para volver a hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez, había llorado por horas, no sabía cómo se sentía, no sabía qué hacer. Kurt no lo amaba?, era una excusa el tiempo que necesitaba?, todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo?.

Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Conocía desde toda la vida a Kurt, lo conocía bien, no pudo dejar de amarlo, no pudo haber fingido todo este tiempo, entonces porque hizo ésto? Trato de repasar todo lo él dijo, aunque la mayor parte estaba en blanco, recordó algo, "cuando me di cuenta que no eras tú, me fui". Tal vez era cierto, tal vez fue un error y nada más, pero no sabía si podía volver a confiar en él.

Blaine no quería ir a la sala, Kurt aún estaba ahí, no lo escucho salir, ya estaba amaneciendo, aunque dentro de él aun había oscuridad.

Amaba a Kurt, eso no cambiaría, no sabía si creerle o no, pero nunca dejaría de amarlo. Le dolía inmensamente todo lo que estaba pasando, pero si existía una posibilidad de arreglar ésto, lo intentaría.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, las luces estaban encendidas, Kurt se había quedado dormido en el sofá, se acerco a él y se sentó en el piso, cerca de su rostro. Repaso todos sus rasgos, aún sollozaba entre sueños, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas, su cabello despeinado. Recordó que Elizabeth le había dicho que Kurt se había encerrado en su habitación y no quería salir, eso era algo común en él, encerrarse en sí mismo.

Movió un mechón de cabello de la frente de Kurt, éste abrió los ojos y se incorporo mirándolo.

-Porque lo hiciste? Ya no me amas?- pregunto Blaine casi sin fuerzas.

-Te amo con toda mi alma. No sé qué paso. No quise hacerte daño.- dijo Kurt con angustia en su voz.

-No sos feliz conmigo? Pensé que iba a estar todo bien, eso dijiste.- Blaine quería contener las lágrimas pero no lo conseguía.

-Soy feliz, y quería que estuviera todo bien...lamento haber arruinado todo, te amo y no te das una idea de lo mucho que me duele ésto. Nunca quise hacerte daño.-

Blaine lo miraba a los ojos, Kurt no mentía.

-Fue solo un beso?-

Kurt se sentó junto a él.

-Si. Acepte una cerveza, hable poco con él, el tiempo paso, no sé cuanto bebí, estaba hablando de ti, de cuanto te extrañaba, cuando me di cuenta que me había besado, que no eras tú, entre en pánico. Salí corriendo. Fui un idiota, nunca debí ir.- dijo Kurt intentando recordar todo.

-Por qué no me llamaste? Dos días estuviste sin hablarme, no respondías mis llamadas ni mis mensajes.-

-Que iba decirte. No quería contarte ésto por teléfono, yo...me sentí como un desgraciado.- Kurt comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-No llores. No puedo verte llorar.- Blaine paso sus dedos por el rostro de Kurt, dejando su mano allí.

-No me dejes.- dijo Kurt en un susurro.

-Te amo. No podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera.- Blaine junto sus frentes. -No quiero que vuelvas a verlo, prométeme que ésto no va a pasar de nuevo.-

-Te lo prometo- Kurt tomo la mano que Blaine tenía sube su rostro. -Te amo, de verdad lo siento.

Blaine miró a los ojos a su novio, pasó el pulgar por sus labios, y lo beso tiernamente.

-Sos mío. Y sólo yo puedo besarte.-

-Siempre...Lo siento.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también lo lamento, no debí echarte de casa, no me gusta ser así, impulsivo. No quiero que llores más. Supongo que un beso no cambia lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.-

-Sebastián no significa nada para mi, tú eres lo más importante- Kurt se acerco y beso a Blaine.

Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, Blaine paso su nariz por el cuello de Kurt, espero estar lo suficientemente tranquilo y le pidió a su novio que le contara bien lo que sucedió esa noche, aunque estaba seguro que Kurt no le ocultaba nada, los celos no lo dejaban pensar tranquilo, su enojo hacia Sebastián se habían multiplicado, pero en vez de salir e ir a reclamarle, decidió ir a dormir con su novio.

Kurt por primera vez sintió miedo de perder a Blaine, mientras éste dormía abrazándolo con fuerza, después de haberle contado todo lo que sucedió esa noche en el bar, repasaba en su mente los últimos dos días de infierno interno que vivió. La culpa y la desesperación lo habían invadido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, más allá de que había sido un simple beso, nunca deseo hacerle daño a su novio, estaba seguro que Blaine no lo perdonaría, tal vez si se lo hubiera contado esa misma noche, no hubiera pasado por todo ésto, aunque claro estaba, a la distancia, su novio hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. Blaine era así, impulsivo y celoso, cuando se enojaba, decía lo primero que se le viene en mente, luego recapacita, pero él lo conocía bien, no sabía si le daría la posibilidad de explicarle, aunque no había mucho que decir, Kurt había besado a Sebastián, en su mente inundada por el alcohol, creyó que era Blaine, pero aun así, se sentía culpable.

Le costó conciliar el sueño, cuando se despertó su novio no estaba a su lado, los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer, Blaine suspiro, no quería pensar más, Kurt lo amaba, eso era lo importante, un beso no significaba nada. Tenía que controlar su temperamento o Kurt realmente dejaría de amarlo.

Sintió el aroma de su comida preferida, sabía que Kurt era el mejor cocinero, y estaba usando esa habilidad para disculparse, Blaine no quería eso, no quería que su novio se sintiera así, entonces tomo una decisión.

Ya había pasado la hora de almorzar, pero no le importo, después de estar casi toda la noche llorando, sin contar los últimos dos días, y la mañana entera durmiendo, se levanto y preparo el almuerzo. Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás.

-Mmmmm... Extrañaba ésto.- dijo Blaine apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Kurt.

-Yo también. Tenemos que ir al taller.-

-No. Le mande un mensaje a tu papá, no vamos a ir, ni mañana tampoco.- Blaine giro a Kurt para quedar frente a él. Sacó de su bolsillo dos papeles y se los entrego en la mano.

-Que es ésto? son boletos?-

-Si. Un regalo del entrenador, son dos viajes con estadía en un balneario. Son cabañas!.- dijo Blaine con entusiasmo.

-En serio? Por cuantos días?- pregunto Kurt.

-Dos días, y nos vamos mañana, quiero que pasemos el fin de semana allá, olvidarnos de todo, Todo, y solo disfrutarnos.- dijo Blaine acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de su novio.

-Te extrañe mucho.- dijo Kurt pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine.

-Yo más.-

Blaine lo beso con mucha ternura, saboreando su boca, despacio, Kurt respondió de la misma manera. Se apego mas a él, haciendo más intenso el beso, más necesitado, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Kurt, introduciéndolas dentro de su camisa.

-Vamos a la cama.- pidió Blaine, con la respiración agitada.

Kurt camino hacia la habitación tirando de su novio, quien volvió a besarlo, ni bien entraron Blaine lo recostó y comenzó a besarlo mientras se desvestían mutuamente.

-Mas de dos semanas. Sin tocarte. Sin besarte. Te deseo tanto.- dijo Blaine mientras pasaba sus labios por el hueso de la cadera de Kurt.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras se acerco su miembro, haciéndolo suspirar, y lo metió en su boca, Kurt gimió por lo alto, mientras Blaine subía y bajaba sin quitarle la mirada, mantuvo un ritmo lento, solo para estimular a su novio aparto su boca y busco en la mesa de luz los preservativos y el lubricante, Kurt se giró quedando boca abajo, Blaine se acostó a su lado, comenzó pasar sus dedos por los muslos su novio, mientras éste sonreía pícaramente, comenzó a dilatarlo, disfrutando los gemidos de Kurt, viéndolo deshacerse de placer, ante su toque. Cuando su novio estuvo preparado, se colocó el preservativo y comenzó a besar el cuello y hombros de Kurt, penetrándolo lentamente, un momento después, comenzó a embestirlo, despacio, gimiendo junto a su novio, besando todo tramo de piel que sus labios alcanzaban, aumento el ritmo a medida que la excitación los invadía a ambos, Kurt abrió mas sus piernas permitiéndole a Blaine penetrarlo más profundo, gimiendo por lo alto mientras su mente se nublaba por el placer.

-Date vuelta, quiero verte.-dijo Blaine y salió del interior de su novio.

Kurt se giró y enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de su novio, Blaine lo penetro nuevamente retomando el ritmo, entrelazando sus manos por sobre su cabeza, mirándose a los ojos mientras susurraban sus nombres, hasta llegar a explotar en esas sensaciones y sentimientos que los unió desde un principio.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt casi sin aliento.

-Yo también te amo.- Blaine beso a su novio y se quedo mirándolo con una sonrisa. -almorcemos en la cama-

-Ok, pero yo no me levanto, no tengo fuerzas.- Dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine beso varias veces a Kurt y salió rumbo a la cocina, mientras preparaba una bandeja con el almuerzo, escuchó a su novio tararear una canción, eso era el indicio que su vida y su relación iban por buen camino, y ese fin de semana, tenía planeado recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jeny: Si se reconciliaron y va a haber mucho más amor por delante.**

 **Luciana: Gracias linda, y Sebastián va a regresar.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Luciana, Jeny y Soledad.**

Capítulo 17

El viaje fue bastante largo, dormían por momentos, estaban cansados de estar sentados, el día anterior hicieron los bolsos y prepararon todo para cuando volvieran, recién llegarían el Lunes así que el Martes comenzaría la rutina, a Burt no le causo mucha gracia la noticia del viaje, ya que contaría sólo con Rick, el cual él catalogaba como "un tiro al aire" y no había manera alguna que pudiera trabajar por ellos dos, Elizabeth y Claudia estaban felices, ya que sabían que necesitaban estar solos y tranquilos, Paul decidió hacerle un giro de dinero a Blaine por si les hacía falta.

Ellos estaban simplemente felices, la amargura de los días anteriores quedaron en el olvido y la ansiedad por disfrutar los invadía a ambos. Kurt llevaba media tonelada de protector solar, y Blaine muchos preservativos, parecía que nada había cambiado, pero no era así. Existía una fuerza mayor que los unía, por alguna razón, la situación que vivieron hizo su relación más fuerte, más sólida, volvieron a sentir esa necesidad de un futuro junto al otro, de planificar, no solo desde el sentido físico sino también emocional, esa conexión que creían perdida, estaba intacta y fortalecida por el amor y la confianza.

Ni bien llegaron, pudieron ver el mar extendiéndose perfectamente en el horizonte, la brisa matutina, era fresca, por un momento ambos se dejaron hechizar por el ambiente, y disfrutar.

El dueño del lugar les indico cual era su cabaña, los guiaba por un camino de tablas, señalándoles los lugares más visitados. Cuando entraron, adoraron el pequeño lugar, era más reducido que su departamento pero tan acogedor, y cómodo que se quedaron con la boca abierta, mirando por el gran ventanal por donde se podía ver la playa.

Ni bien se fue el hombre, salieron a ver el mar, con sus pies descalzos, sintiendo la arena, Blaine abrazo a Kurt por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mirando esa inmensidad que se expandía ante sus ojos.

-Te gusta?- pregunto Blaine.

-Amo este lugar. Tenemos que venir todos los años.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí. Siempre... Te amo mucho sabes?-

-Yo mucho más.- dijo Kurt girando su rostro para besar a su novio.

-Que hacemos primero?- pregunto Blaine.

-Conocer éste hermoso lugar...y buscar en donde comer porque muero de hambre.-

-Me pregunto donde metes toda la comida, siempre estas perfecto, yo como una pizza y el jean no me cierra.- dijo Blaine.

-Jajaja! Sos hermoso y muy sexy.- dijo Kurt palmeando el trasero de su novio.

Recorrieron todo el lugar, caminaron por la playa donde habían algunos puestos de artesanos, Kurt quedo enamorado de unos cuadros y canastos, y mientras él hablaba con los vendedores, Blaine se acerco a un puesto en donde le llamo la atención unos anillos con el símbolo del infinito, sus ojos quedaron fijos en las pequeñas piezas, el vendedor lo observó un momento, y también a Kurt.

-Es tu pareja no?-

Blaine levanto la vista y miro hacia Kurt.

-Si.-

-Se nota. Te sigue con la mirada. El amor es muy obvio.- dijo el vendedor haciendo un gesto con la mano entre Kurt y Blaine -Me llamo Yago.-

-Soy Blaine. Realmente es un trabajo impresionante lo que hacen.- dijo señalando los anillos.

-Son de compromiso, no como los tradicionales, son para personas especiales.-

-Personas especiales?- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, veras el símbolo del infinito significa eternidad, es muy difícil comprometerse a estar eternamente con alguien, es mucho tiempo, pero sólo los que saben lo que significa amar lo hacen, porque quieren hacerlo, quieren amar y pertenecer en ese amor toda la eternidad, en esta vida y todas las que vengan. Hoy en día la gente ama, se casan, se separan, conocen un nuevo amor y vuelve a comenzar el ciclo, pero los que se entregan y permanecen en el amor, saben que es eterno, no importa lo que pase en su relación, ese amor siempre va a existir.- Yago levanto uno de los anillos y se lo mostró a Blaine. -Pero como te dije, son para personas especiales.-

Blaine lo miro pensativo, Kurt apareció jalándolo de la mano.

-Tenes que ver ésto!-

-Si...Gracias.-dijo Blaine al vendedor con una sonrisa.

Cuatro centros de mesas y dos cuadros eran la nueva adquisición de la pareja, Blaine pregunto varias veces para que tantos centros de mesa si tenían una sola, a lo cual Kurt respondió con un gesto con sus ojos.

Era increíble la felicidad que ambos tenían, almorzaron, y volvieron a su cabaña, allí se cambiaron de ropa, y fueron a disfrutar del mar, a media tarde decidieron volver y bañarse para quitarse la sal y poder pasear por los alrededores.

-Tenes dos kilos de protector solar- dijo Blaine, mientras tomaba un jabón, habían decidido bañarse juntos.

-Soy muy blanco, por si no lo notaste, no quiero pasarme la noche sentado porque estoy todo rojo.- dijo Kurt.

-Como la vez que te quedaste dormido en la orilla del río y te quemaste solo la espalda?.- dijo Blaine riendo.

-Ja ja. Me dolió una semana. Tengo piel sensible.-

-Y suave.- dijo Blaine besando un hombro de Kurt, pasando sus labios desde la clavícula hasta el cuello donde empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas, pasando su lengua muy sutilmente. Kurt le dio más espacio, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras tomaba a su novio por la cintura, Blaine tenía sus manos en la espalda de Kurt, bajándolas hacia sus nalgas, apretándolas, haciéndolo gemir.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo, Blaine giro a su novio y este se apoyo en la pared, comenzó a dilatarlo, besando su cuello y sus hombros, cuando Kurt estaba preparado, se coloco el preservativo y empezó a penetrarlo, despacio, ambos gemían, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Kurt movió sus caderas y Blaine lo embistió más profundamente llevando a ambos a un placer inigualable, el ritmo que Blaine impuso, volvía loco a Kurt, los sonidos que salían de sus gargantas, los excitaba aún mas, no aguantarían mucho tiempo, y así sucedió, Kurt tembló de pies a cabeza cuando lo golpeo el orgasmo, y Blaine mordió su hombro mientras terminaba dentro de su novio.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, abrazados, respirando agitadamente. Cuando tuvieron la fuerza suficiente terminaron de bañarse.

-Mi novio es Edward Cullen.- dijo Kurt mientras miraba en espejo las mordidas que le había dejado Blaine.

-Ni la mitad que yo es ese!-

-Ni la mitad de vampiro.- dijo Kurt mientras besaba a Blaine en la mejilla.

-Hay un bosque encantado por acá, sabias?-

-Un bosque encantado?- pregunto intrigado Kurt.

-Si, según escuche los arboles se mueven.- dijo Blaine.

-Y te creíste eso?-

-No sé, pero podemos ir y ver por nosotros mismo, no te parece?- Blaine tomo por la cintura a Kurt mientras se miraban a través del espejo.

-Ok. Y después vemos el atardecer en la playa.-

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- dijo Blaine.

Pasearon por bosque, mientras un lugareño les explicaba que con el paso de los años, los arboles se trasladaban a causa de la arena, el lugar era muy peculiar, realmente parecía encantado, había una frondosa vegetación, árboles muy añejos por doquier, y un caminito que llevaba hacia la playa, Blaine y Kurt caminaron de la mano por el lugar, estaban solos así que aprovecharon a descansar y ver el atardecer.

-Me gustaría hacer algo mas antes de volver.- dijo Blaine y tomo a Kurt de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

A Kurt se le cruzo por su mente que tal vez Blaine quería nadar desnudo, nunca se imaginó lo que su novio iba a decirle.

-Sé que estamos saliendo de una crisis, pero no creo haber estado mas enamorado en toda mi vida como lo estoy de ti y sé que te pasa lo mismo, quiero un futuro juntos, te conozco desde que éramos niños y deseo llegar a ser viejo de tu mano, hacerte feliz, ahora y hasta que no me queden fuerzas, por eso...- Blaine saco una pequeña caja color negra de su bolsillo, y se arrodillo frente a Kurt. -Espero aceptes ser mi esposo.-

Kurt sentía su corazón en sus oídos, tenía su boca entreabierta, sus ojos se posaron en los anillos y luego en los ojos de su novio.

-Sí. Sí,sí,sí,sí quiero!- dijo Kurt.

Blaine se puso de pie y beso a su novio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Saco uno de los anillos, se lo puso en el dedo anular a su novio, saco el otro e hizo lo mismo en su mano. Kurt lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, solo existía ese momento, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Kurt estaba recostado en la cama de la cabaña, mirando su anillo, repasando con su dedo el símbolo del infinito, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te gusta?- pregunto Blaine desde el baño.

-Me encanta. Donde lo compraste?-

-Acá. Cuando lo vi, fue como si estuviera llamándome, y luego el vendedor me dijo algo que me termino convenciendo.- dijo Blaine. -fue realmente como si estuviera esperándonos.-

-Son hermosos.- Kurt seguía acariciando su anillo. -van a volverse locos cuando se enteren. Mi papá va a volverse loco, y nuestras madres! Puedo contarles?- dijo sentándose de golpe.

-Mejor cuando estemos allá, quiero ver sus caras.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Por favor! Así cuando lleguemos mi papá va a estar más calmado. Te acordas como se puso cuando fuimos a vivir juntos, imagínate ahora.-

-No es algo para contar por teléfono...- Blaine miro a Kurt que estaba haciendo esa carita de niño bueno.

-No tenes ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, claro, pero primero quiero disfrutarlo contigo. Mi futuro esposo.- dijo Blaine acercándose a su novio y besándolo.

-Te amo tanto.- dijo Kurt pasando su brazos por detrás de la nuca de Blaine, profundizando el beso.

-Yo también te amo. Mucho.- Blaine acaricio la nariz de Kurt con la suya.

-Vamos a cenar afuera y a festejar.- dijo Kurt.

-Por supuesto.-

Salieron media horas después, muy bien vestidos, cenaron, y decidieron tomar helado en la cabaña, el cual termino derretido después de haber sido utilizado como aderezo en sus cuerpos. A la mañana siguiente, Blaine estaba pegado literalmente a Kurt, entrelazados, llenos de dulce.

-Buen día.- dijo Kurt con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-Hola.- Blaine levanto la cabeza del cuello de su novio y lo beso en la boca. -mmmm... Frutilla con chocolate.-

-No solo en la boca tengo helado, sino en todo el cuerpo.- dijo Kurt.

-La habitación es un desastre, nos van a echar.- Blaine miro a su alrededor.

-Hay que ordenar.-

-Primero bañémonos.- dijo Blaine, levantándose y tomando la mano de Kurt quien a regadientes se levanto.

Durante todo el día se dedicaron a pasear y disfrutar, entre caricias, besos, y miradas de amor, transcurrió su estadía, Kurt tenía una sonrisa única, no dejaba de mirar su anillo, y Blaine de adorarlo, esa noche hicieron el amor con mucha ternura, tomándose su tiempo para amarse, atesorando cada segundo. Al día siguiente tenían que volver a su casa, a su rutina. Pero ese fin de semana no lo olvidarían nunca.

 **Gracias Lu por ayudarme a elegir los anillos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Benjamin ya estan comprometidos y con mucho amor por delante. Gracias por comentar y a todos los que comentan en fb y a los que la leen.**

 **Que tengan un hermoso inicio de año!.**

Capitulo 18

-Qué?! Como que se casan?!- Pregunto Paul. -

Kurt y Blaine habían reunido a sus padres en su casa para contarles la gran noticia.

-Sí. No será este año, estuvimos hablando, y terminaremos nuestras carreras primero.- dijo Kurt.

-No son muy jóvenes?- pregunto Burt.

-Estamos seguros de ésto, queremos hacerlo.- dijo Blaine.

-Está bien, hay mucho tiempo para planear una boda.- dijo Claudia mirando a Elizabeth.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Y de verlos así, enamorados.- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

-Todos somos felices, aunque me parece que son muy jóvenes, confiamos en su buen juicio. Además en cierta manera ésto era cuestión de tiempo.- Paul, palmeo el hombro de su hijo.

Ambas familias estaban contentas, cuando salieron de la casa de sus hijos, Elizabeth no aguanto la duda que tenia.

-No hiciste un escándalo, estuviste muy tranquilo. A que se debe?-

-No soy tonto. Kurt estuvo muy raro las últimas semanas, sin hablar de los últimos días, me dijo que tenía problemas con Blaine, y no es que me agrade mucho la idea, pero entiendo porque quieren casarse. Son jóvenes, estaban inseguros del futuro de su relación, y la pasaron mal, ambos, me imagino, se aman y quieren asegurarse de llegar a ser viejos juntos.- dijo Burt.

-Bueno, es cierto, pero ellos van a esperar a terminar sus carreras, eso es muy maduro.- Elizabeth beso en la mejilla a su esposo. -estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo tomaste muy bien.-

-Porque todos creen que iba a hacer un escándalo?- pregunto Burt. -Ustedes van a planear la boda?-

-Sí. Obviamente.-

-Eso va a costarme muchísimo, ya me veo embargando el taller!- dijo Burt haciendo un gesto de exageración.

Elizabeth puso sus ojos en blanco y disfruto de la caminata con su esposo.

-Lo tomaron muy bien.- dijo Blaine, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Sí. Creo que exageramos al pensar que iban a volverse locos. Tal vez ya se lo veían venir.- Kurt de sentó en el regazo de su novio, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Sí, aunque tu papá no parecía muy de acuerdo.- dijo Blaine.

-Mañana, cuando vayamos al taller, le pregunto. Ahora, podría mi futuro esposo besarme?-

-Mucho.- Blaine comenzó a besar a su novio.

-Podemos cenar en la cama?- pregunto Kurt.

-Sabes dónde va a terminar la cena?. Mejor cenemos acá y el comemos el postre en la cama.-

-Ja! El postre soy yo!- Kurt le dio un beso y se levanto, tiro de Blaine y comenzaron a preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente levantarse les fue muy difícil, desayunaron entre besos, los últimos meses de clases eran los más extenuantes, ambos tenían que rendir muchas materias, y el fin de año estaba muy cerca. Cada uno entro a su curso, en los descansos, Blaine se quedo revisando libros en la biblioteca, en cambio Kurt aprovecho y busco a Carla para contarle la nueva noticia.

Sebastián estaba a un par de metros de Kurt, podía notar que estaba radiante y muy feliz, escucho a una chica chillar, lo cual llamo la atención de todos en el pasillo, ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia su dirección y él pensó que sería su oportunidad para tener un acercamiento con Kurt, pero contrariamente, el muchacho junto a su amiga paso en frente de él sin siquiera verlo. Sebastián se quedo con la palabra en la boca, Kurt no noto su presencia, estaba con una sonrisa que podía jurar nunca vio antes, Carla sí dirigió su mirada hacia él, pero como si estuviera burlándose.

Intento acercarse a Kurt en varias ocasiones, pero él siempre estaba ocupado hablando con alguien, si no era su amiga, era Rick, que por alguna razón lo felicitó, cuando creyó que podía hablar con él, Blaine apareció, logro escuchar algo sobre una reunión que harían en el bar esa noche, esa sería su oportunidad.

Kurt y Blaine llegaron a su departamento, decidieron almorzar y tomar una siesta, pero los planes cambiaron cuando sonaron sus celulares y Kurt tenía que dar clases de apoyo y a Blaine lo necesitaba su padre. Quedaron en verse en el taller, para trabajar, y luego irían al bar.

Blaine llego a la casa de sus padres, ni bien entro, encontró a Paul revisando unos papeles.

-Hijo. Te llame porque tu primo Pedro vino de visita, digamos, en realidad mi hermanastro está furioso y lo mando conmigo, al parecer lo deportaron de Italia por robar y chocar un auto.- Paul negaba con su cabeza. -está arriba con tu madre.-

-Robar? No podía comprar un auto? O le cortaron la tarjeta?- preguntó Blaine de manera graciosa.

-Pregúntale tú, es mejor que te cuente él.-

Blaine subió las escaleras y podía oír a su madre hablar con su primo.

-Este es mi primo?- pregunto Blaine desde el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Pedro divertidamente.

-Wow! Donde está el enano que deje en éste pueblo?. Dame un abrazo.-

Ambos se abrazaron, Blaine saludo a su madre, quien salió de la habitación para que hablen tranquilos.

-En serio, sos un hombre.- dijo Pedro.

-Y vos un viejo! Que te paso? Un tren por encima?-

-Ja! Ya quisieras llegar como yo en tus treinta años.- dijo Pedro.

-Treinta en cada pierna-

-Contáme, que es de tu vida, ya se algunas cosas.- dijo Pedro.

-Que cosas?- pregunto Blaine sentándose en el pequeño sillón que antes era suyo.

-Se que te mudaste, con tu pareja, y que sos gay.- dijo Pedro haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Como te enteraste?-

-Bueno, mi mamá sigue siendo amiga de la secretaria de tu abuelo, y un día le contó que él llego hecho una furia, gritando que iba a sacarte del testamento porque eras una vergüenza para la familia.- Pedro hizo un silencio, Blaine estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. -a mi no me molesta tu orientación sexual, de hecho soy el que menos podría juzgarte. Yo también estuve con hombres.-

Blaine lo miro como no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-De verdad?-

-Sí, viví muchos años en Europa, mi padre quería que estudiara en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, me inscribí, viaje y nunca asistí. Use el dinero para recorrer todo el continente. Nunca se entero. Hasta ahora. Allí conocí la libertad sexual.- dijo con mucho orgullo Pedro.

-Y también te robaste un auto. Con que necesidad lo hiciste-?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No me lo robe. Salía con una mujer casada, el auto era del marido, salí a pasear y un tarado cruzo mal y me choco.-

-O sea que te acostabas con la esposa y le chocaste el auto?- pregunto Blaine consternado.

-Era una Ferrari. No podía no conducirlo.-

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Blaine negando con su cabeza.

-Yo no puedo creer que el "Don Juan" del pueblo tenga novio!-

-Ja! Estamos comprometidos de hecho, vamos a casarnos.- Blaine levanto su mano y le mostró su anillo a su primo.

-Qué?! No podes hacer eso! Es antihumano! Como vas a casarte con veinte años!- Casi grito Pedro.

-Me imaginó que le tienes alergia al matrimonio.-

-Yo siempre soy causal de divorcio.- dijo Pedro sonriendo y haciendo reír a Blaine. -Contáme ere feliz?-

-Mucho. De hecho esta noche nos juntamos con nuestros amigos en el bar para festejar.-

-FIESTA! BUENÍSIMO!- dijo Pedro levantando los brazos.

-No. Es media semana, mañana todos estudiamos y trabajamos.- dijo Blaine.

-Cuando te volviste un viejo. Ves! Por eso no tengo una relación estable. Te haces viejo!-

Blaine comenzó a reír.

-Si prometes portarte bien, voy a llevarte y te presento a Kurt.-

-Ok. Pero no prometo que te deje por irse conmigo.- dijo Pedro en tono divertido.

Blaine lo miro serio.

-No me digas que sos celoso! Jajaja! Está bien, prometo no robarte a tu novio.-

Blaine sonrió. Y se levanto de su asiento.

-Te paso a buscar a las ocho. Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora. Me alegro que estés acá.-

-Si encuentro algo bueno, probablemente me quede un tiempo.- dijo Pedro.

-A las ocho-

Blaine se fue al taller, le comentó a Kurt las novedades, después de la jornada de trabajo, se fueron a su casa, se ducharon y Blaine fue a buscar a su primo, y se encontrarían con Kurt en el bar.

-Porque vamos caminando?- pregunto Pedro.

-Porque el bar esta a un par de cuadras, y mi auto esta en el taller.-

-No entiendo porque te quedas en este pueblo, podrías vivir en New York, o Londres, tu padre puede pagar la vida que quieras, incluso a tu novio, Claudia me contó que lo adoran.- dijo Pedro.

-No vivo de mi papá. Trabajo, y me gusta vivir acá.- Blaine lo miro de reojo.

-Trabajas de ayudante de tu suegro, y estoy seguro que te quedas porque tu novio tiene que hacerlo.-

-Estoy acá porque crecí en este pueblo, y mi novio también, y trabajo con Burt hasta que tenga mi propio taller, o tal vez me asocie con él.- Blaine lo miró un momento. -Yo elegí quedarme, elegí trabajar en el taller, no elegí enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, pero tuve que la suerte de que él me ame también. Tuve opciones y elegí lo que quería.-

-Entiendo, pero si quieres ir a Londres, voy a comprarme un departamento, y son bienvenidos.-

-Gracias. Ya llegamos. Por favor, no me hagas pasar vergüenza.- dijo Blaine.

-Ja! Ok, veamos que hay en este pueblo de muertos.-

Ambos entraron al bar, habían unas cuantas personas, como de costumbre, Pedro escaneo el lugar, con un gesto de aprobación.

-Pensé que habrían cabezas de animales amurados en las paredes, pero no está nada mal.- se quedo mirando una mesera que le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa. -Pero que hermosa criatura.-

Blaine miro donde se habían posado los ojos de su primo.

-Ese es mi novio!-

-Qué?!. Enserio?! Qué envidia!- dijo Pedro mirando de pies a cabeza a Kurt.

-Dijiste que te ibas a portar bien.- Blaine tenia los dientes apretados.

-Y eso voy a hacer!-

Pedro camino hacia Kurt con Blaine a su lado.

-Hola amor, él es Pedro mi primo.-

-Peter. Mis amigos me llaman Peter.- dijo sonriendo Pedro.

Kurt miro a Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt.

-Por fin tengo el placer de conocerte, me hablaron mucho de ti.-

-Espero que bien, igual, creo que no te acordas de mi, nos conocimos cuando era chico.- dijo Kurt.

-Enserio?- pregunto Pedro.

-Sí, viniste a pasar unos días.-

-Sí, ahora me acuerdo! Pero eran dos mocosos llenos de barro! Porque no me dijiste que era ese amigo tuyo?- pregunto Pedro a Blaine, éste lo quedo mirando con total desconcierto.

-No importa, igual eres un hombre muy atractivo.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Bueno, tengo buen gusto. Yo soy el novio no te olvides-. Blaine lo miro serio.

-Siempre es así?.- le pregunto Pedro a Kurt, quien sonreía.

-Si.- dijo Kurt.

-Me gusta este lugar, pensé que sería un antro sin ventanas pero es bastante decente.- Pedro se giro y comenzó a observar el lugar.

-Es simpático tu primo.- le dijo Kurt por lo bajo a su novio.

-Sí, parece que "Peter" esta de cacería.- dijo Blaine con un gesto de molestia.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, vinimos a festejar nuestro compromiso.- dijo Kurt dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Me está gustando mas este lugar, las chicas son muy guapas, y tienen teléfono.- dijo Pedro levantando un papelito en su mano.

-No puedo creerlo! Recién llegaste y conseguiste el número de teléfono de una chica?- pregunto Blaine asombrado.

-En realidad son dos, o éste es una dirección?- pregunto Pedro mostrando unos números en el papel.

Kurt comenzó a reír, Blaine negaba con la cabeza.

Los compañeros de ambos comenzaron a llegar, junto con Sebastián, ninguno de los dos lo vio entrar, estaban escuchando a Pedro que les comentaba sobre los bares de Italia, estaban sentados en la barra, tomando unas cervezas, Blaine les presento a Pedro y éste en unos segundos acaparó la atención de todos, Sebastián no se acerco al grupo de muchachos, solo miraba desde el otro lado del bar, Rick llego de la mano de Carla, saludando alegremente, Kurt tenía una sonrisa de felicidad que no paso por desapercibido para Sebastián.

-Voy a ser el padrino.- dijo Rick.

-Y yo la madrina.- dijo Carla.

-Ok. Sigo creyendo que están locos. Pero…. yo voy a organizar la despedida de soltero. Buscare los mejores strippers que existan.- dijo emocionado Pedro.

-Si él tiene strippers, yo quiero strippers también.- dijo Kurt serio.

-Nadie va a traer nada.- dijo Blaine con un tono seco.

-Soltale un poco la cadena o lo vas a ahogar.- le dijo Pedro a su primo. -ya que van a pasar a la horrible vida de casados, al menos sáquense el gusto antes.-

-Yo me saco el gusto con mi novio.- dijo Blaine por lo bajo.

-Ok. Aguafiestas, y que hacen para divertirse?, hablo de lo que se puede hacer en el pueblo, no lo que hacen ustedes.- pregunto Pedro.

-La mayoría trabajamos y estudiamos, así que casi todos recién el sábado podemos desmadrarnos.- dijo Rick.

-Wow! Es un pueblo de viejos!. Por suerte tengo éstos números de teléfono, por cierto Blaine, tú saliste con medio pueblo, no te habrá quedado algún número?-

-No sabes cuándo callarte no?- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt tenía los labios fruncidos intentando contener una carcajada, Pedro estaba bombardeando a Blaine, quien de la nada se puso serio y apretó la mandíbula, Kurt giro su rostro siguiendo la mirada de su novio y pudo ver a Sebastián con una sonrisa engreída, por un momento creyó que Blaine se levantaría y se le iría encima, tomó su mano, y se acerco a su rostro.

-Ignóralo. No caigas en su provocación.- dijo Kurt en el oído de su novio sin que el resto se dé cuenta.

Blaine lo miro a Kurt y apretó su mano.

El cambio de humor de Blaine no paso desapercibido para su primo, pudo notar las miradas entre él y Sebastián, y cuando sus amigos comenzaron a retirarse del bar, aprovecho para preguntarle.

-Quien es ese?-

-Es mi dolor de cabeza. Esta detrás de Kurt desde que llego al pueblo.- dijo Blaine seriamente.

-Bueno, no lo culpo, tu novio es muy sexy, cualquiera pensaría que es modelo o actor.-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero me molesta mucho, que este todo el tiempo buscándolo.- Blaine intentaba no recordar ese momento de dolor que tuvo que vivir por causa de Sebastián.

-Yo puedo sacártelo de encima, no es nada feo.-

-En serio? Saldrías con él?!- Blaine estaba horrorizado, luego pensó bien esa situación. -Podes llevártelo a Europa? Hazme ese favor.-

-Jajaja! No creo, pero puedo entretenerlo y entretenerme.-

Blaine estaba agradecido que Kurt no escucho nada de eso, por el contrario su novio saludo a sus amigos y volvió a la barra a buscarlo.

-Amor, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Kurt.

-Ok, te quedas?- pregunto Blaine a su primo.

-No. Mañana tu papá me lleva a su oficina a firmar papeles y varias cosas más.- dijo Pedro.

Salieron del bar y Blaine no pudo evitar cruzar la mirada con Sebastián, Kurt lo tomo de la mano y caminaron por la calle mientras hablaban con Pedro, la sensación de molestia se había instalado en Blaine y por más que intento disimularlo, Kurt se dio cuenta.

Dejaron a Pedro en casa de Claudia y Paul, y siguieron camino a la suya, Kurt intento distraer a Blaine con diferentes conversaciones, pero no funcionaba.

-Sé lo que te pasa, no quiero que te estreses por ése tonto, es una semana de exámenes y necesitas estar tranquilo.- dijo Kurt mientras abrazaba a su novio por la espalda.

-No puedo evitarlo. Parecía disfrutar todo eso.- dijo Blaine molesto.

-Voy a hacerte un masaje, y mañana va a quedar todo atrás, está bien?- Kurt giro a Blaine lo beso en la nariz.

Blaine se quito la remera y se recostó boca abajo, Kurt tomo unas cremas y subió a su espada, se sentó a ahorcajadas y comenzó a masajear los hombros de Blaine.

-Como se siente?- pregunto Kurt.

-Mmmmmh... Genial.- Blaine tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurt subió los brazos de Blaine sobre su cabeza, siguió su trabajo por los omóplatos y bajo hasta la cintura.

-Tus padres vendrán a almorzar el Sábado, invite a tu primo, y cenamos en la casa de los míos. Estoy pensando en preparar todo el Viernes, si vamos al bar por la noche dudo que el Sábado nos levantemos temprano... Blaine me escuchas?- Kurt miro a su novio quien estaba profundamente dormido.

Kurt acaricio el cabello de Blaine y se recostó sobre él apoyándose en los codos.

-Te amo mucho, sos el amor de mi vida y nada va a cambiar eso.- susurro Kurt en el oído de su novio, beso su hombro y se recostó a su lado entrelazando sus manos.

Aunque no lo quisiera, Kurt sentía culpa. Todo eso ya había sido hablado y aclarado por ambos, pero aún así, sentía que Blaine no soportaría mucho tiempo las provocaciones de Sebastián.

Amaba a su novio, y no le quedaba dudas que Blaine lo amaba también, así que se concentraría en ser feliz junto a lo más importante en su vida.


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo 19

Era la tercera materia que rendía esa semana, debió hacerle caso a Kurt y no buscar fechas tan cercanas, pero Blaine quería rendir todo lo que más pudiera antes de las fiestas navideñas. El dolor de cabeza parecía no querer irse, a eso tenía que sumarle su primo, que los últimos días había estado taladrándole la cabeza, porque quería salir todas las noches, y para colmo Sebastián. Cuanto menos quería cruzárselo, mas lo hacía, si iba a la biblioteca, ahí estaba Sebastián, si estaba sacando fotocopias, aparecía Sebastián, solo falta ir al baño y encontrarlo ahí también. Kurt le había hecho jurar que no lo enfrentaría de ninguna manera, sabía que si pasaba eso, probablemente le haría tragar los dientes y terminaría siendo expulsado del instituto. Su prioridad y la de su novio, era terminar la carrera, casarse, y un "vivieron felices por siempre" que durara toda sus vidas. Aunque sabía que tendrían momentos de calma y otros de tempestad, su relación estaba más fortalecida, hablaban sus problemas antes de terminar en la cama, consejo de Elizabeth que siguen al pie de la letra, aunque claro, habían pasado días de su mini luna de miel, y estaban en su nube de amor pensando en que están comprometidos, con toda esa emoción y felicidad, no discutían nunca, a excepción de la discusión que tuvieron por causa de su auto que volvió a estropearse cuando fueron a buscar repuestos a otra ciudad.

Sebastián no era un peligro para su relación, si una gran molestia por sus provocaciones, parecía que estuviera riéndose en su cara todo el tiempo, pero estaba seguro que Kurt no sentía nada por él, mas de una vez encontró a Sebastián queriendo acercarse a su novio y a éste ignorándolo como solo Kurt podía hacerlo. Todo el instituto sabía que estaban comprometidos, Sebastián no podía ignorarlo, pero aun así, Blaine quería gritárselo en la cara.

Kurt estaba leyendo los anuncios en un pizarrón cuando Blaine apareció a su lado.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine en el oído de su novio.

-Me asustaste. Como te fue en el examen?-

Blaine le mostró su libreta de notas.

-Siete! te sacaste un siete! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- dijo Kurt dándole un beso rápido en los labios a Blaine.

-Eso nada más me merezco?-

-El resto te lo doy en casa.- dijo Kurt guiñándole un ojo.

-Esta noche, festejamos, en el bar, y tal vez mi primo me deje tranquilo un par de días.-

-Me cae bien Pedro.- dijo Kurt mientras salían del instituto con Blaine.

-Si, pero me está volviendo loco. Al perecer se complico su situación, la mujer con la que salía dijo que no lo conocía, y que no le prestó el auto de su esposo. Espero no termine en la cárcel.-

-Tu papá no va a dejar que eso pase. Tal vez tenga que pagar una fortuna eso si.- dijo Kurt.

-No entiendo porque hizo eso. Dinero le sobra.-

-Me da la sensación que es solo para divertirse, igual que venir al pueblo, porque vendría aquí sino?- pregunto Kurt.

-Porque mi papá no lo cuestiona, ni dice nada.-

-Hablando de él, mañana vienen a almorzar y con Pedro, así que prepararemos toda la comida hoy porque vamos a llegar tarde esta noche.- dijo Kurt.

-Me parece bien, y a la noche cenamos con tus padres.-

Kurt sonrió mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

-Qué? De que te ríes?- pregunto Blaine.

-Me gusta ésto. Nuestra vida, hacer planes, pensar en el futuro.-

-Planear nuestra boda.- Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt mientras caminaban. -es la mejor parte.-

-Te amo mucho- dijo Blaine.

-Yo te amo mas.- Blaine se detuvo y beso a su novio.

Siguieron caminando, tomados de la mano, ya no les importaban las miradas, la mayor parte de la gente del pueblo los conocía desde niños, y se acostumbraron a verlos juntos, eran pocos los que miraban con molestia, algunos llegaban para las fiestas, o para las vacaciones, sus antiguos amigos que estudiaban en otras ciudades mayormente, los observaban con curiosidad.

La tarde transcurrió con calma, dejaron todo preparado para el día siguiente, trabajaron en el taller, y a la noche se fueron al bar, allí se encontraron los Rick, Carla y Pedro, quienes al parecer se llevaban muy bien, entre risas, las anécdotas, y las aventuras que contaba Pedro, se pasaron las horas.

-Porque se llaman primos? Tu papá no es hijo único?- pregunto Rick, cuando Pedro fue al baño.

-Si. Pero su abuela estuvo casada muchos años con mi abuelo, mi papá y el papá de Pedro crecieron juntos, es lo más parecido a un hermano que tiene y yo a un primo. Y el más decente.- dijo Blaine.

-Ahora entiendo mejor.- dijo Rick.

-Si, y es el más simpático.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miró un instante y negó con la cabeza. Una de su compañeras se acerco a saludarlos justo cuando Pedro aparecía, a Blaine le llamaba la atención como su primo podía seducir a una chica o a un chico en cuestión de segundos. Cinco minutos después, la chica y Pedro estaban muy familiarizados, hablando solos, mientras Rick y él miraban sin dar crédito.

-Yo pase tres meses debatiéndome si invitar o no a salir a Carla y él ya tiene el número de teléfono de ella- dijo Rick señalando a su compañera de estudio.

-Tiene un don.- dijo Blaine bebiendo su quinta cerveza.

-Como hiciste para que Kurt salga contigo?- pregunto Rick.

A Blaine le asombro la pregunta, nunca pensó que su amigo se interesaría por eso.

-Le pedí que fuera mi novio.- dijo Blaine.

-Así nada mas?-

-No, bueno lo hablamos, todo lo que nos pasaba, no fue fácil, fue, sinceramente, un salto de fé. No sabía si Kurt quería algo conmigo o no.- dijo Blaine.

-Me imagino que debió ser difícil darte cuenta que te gusta tu amigo, lo entiendo, me paso también.-

Blaine lo miro totalmente anonadado con ese comentario.

-Me enamore de Carla, ella era mi amiga.- dijo Rick al ver el rostro de su amigo.

-Ahhh!... Pero no eran tan amigos.-

-Bueno, cuando terminaron con Kurt, ella se sentía mal y yo estuve a su lado. Creo que ahí nos hicimos amigos.- Rick miraba hacia donde estaban Carla y Kurt, ambos estaban hablando con Pedro y su nueva conquista.

-Los tiene a todos babeando por él.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia el mismo lado.

-Pensé que te caía bien tu primo.-dijo Rick confundido.

-Si, solo que no me gusta que este a cada rato invitando a Kurt a Europa, o haciendo lo que hace ahora!- dijo Blaine mientras veía como Pedro abrazaba por los hombros a Kurt con un brazo.

-Pero si yo hago lo mismo y no te molesta- dijo Rick sonriendo.

-Claro.- Blaine camino hasta donde estaba su novio.

-Que tal?- pregunto Blaine mirando a su novio quien estaba muy alegre.

-Discutíamos cuánto dinero debería cobrar Kurt si trabajará de modelo.- dijo Pedro sonriendo con picardía.

A Blaine no le causo mucha gracia, tomo el brazo de su primo y lo corrió de encima de su novio. Kurt sonrió aun más, y abrazo por la cintura a su novio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

-Pensas vender a mi novio?- pregunto Blaine, Rick se acerco y se sentó en una banca al lado de Carla.

-No. Seré su representante si desea ser modelo. Si él quiere claro.- dijo mirando a Kurt. De repente todos lo miraban también.

-No, gracias.- dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas. -y creo que ya es hora de irnos, no amor?-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, y tomo de la mano de su novio.

-Hasta luego Peter!- dijo Kurt.

-Adiós bombón.- respondió Pedro.

A Blaine de repente le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza.

Salieron caminando por la calle, durante toda la travesía a su casa Kurt no dejo de mencionar a Pedro, Blaine quería hacer desaparecer a su primo.

-Se comió doce pizzas! Doce! Me estas escuchando Blaine?- pregunto Kurt.

-Mmh!. Y no se ahogo? Qué lástima.-Dijo Blaine.

-Que te pasa? Estas enojado?- pregunto Kurt.

-Me molesta que hables todo el tiempo de él.- dijo Blaine

Kurt río por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada.

-Y además que es eso de "Hasta luego Peter!, Adiós bombón!- dijo Blaine con un tono exagerado de burla.

Kurt no aguanto la carcajada, mientras ingresaban en su hogar.

-No lo puedo creer! Te molesto eso?- pregunto Kurt.

-SI! Y el toqueteo! Porque tiene que abrazarte? No puede dejar sus manos quietas?-

-Menos mal que no escuchaste lo que me ofreció entonces.- dijo Kurt apoyándose en la puerta de su casa.

-Que cosa te ofreció?- pregunto Blaine muy serio.

-Quiere que viaje con él para conocer Inglaterra y dijo que soy muy sexy.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Qué?! Es una broma no?- preguntó Blaine.

-No, en serio me lo ofreció.-

-Lo voy a matar. Me imagino que no vas a hacerlo?- pregunto Blaine alarmado.

-No sé, lo voy a pensar- dijo Kurt mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio- Podrías ayudarme a pensarlo.-

Blaine lo miro un instante. Estaban pasados de tragos, pero aún así se dio cuenta de lo que Kurt quería, lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras su novio enredo sus dedos por su cabello y tiro un poco de ellos. Blaine lo arrincono contra la puerta y bajo sus manos hacia el trasero, apretándolos, movió su cadera junto a la de Kurt ejerciendo fricción entre ellos, ambos gimieron, Blaine atacó su cuello, besando, chupando, mordiendo. Giro a Kurt y desabrocho sus jeans y se los bajo junto a su bóxer, con una mano acaricio el miembro de su novio, mientras lo escuchaba gemir, había algo de todo eso que a él lo hacía perder la cordura, y más cuando Kurt buscó su mano y se metió dos dedos en la boca, ensalivándolos para que Blaine lo estirará con ellos. Y así lo hizo, lo dilato mientras besaba su cuello y mejilla, cuando su novio estuvo preparado, se bajo los pantalones y su bóxer hasta las rodillas, uso el preservativo que tenía en su billetera, y penetro despacio a Kurt.

El placer era increíble, Blaine lo embestía como un loco contra la puerta, casi no podía moverse pero no le importaba, era consciente que gritaba y Blaine gimiendo en su oído lo excitaba aún más, por momentos su garganta estaba seca, sintió la mano de su novio en su miembro, acariciándolo, siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas, llevándolo a la locura, su mente se nublo por el placer y perdió el control de su cuerpo, mientras Blaine gruñía en su cuello.

Le costó mantenerse parado, sostenía a Kurt por la cintura aún contra la puerta, su respiración agitada y la de su novio eran los únicos sonidos en la sala.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Blaine mientras pasaba sus labios por el hombro de Kurt.

-Genial... Ensucie la puerta.-

-Creo que me perdí un poco- Blaine giro a su novio

-Me encanto...sos el mejor.- dijo Kurt besando a Blaine, mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.

-Y tú eres increíble. Te amo mucho.-

-Yo también te amo.-

Se besaron por un momento, disfrutando.

-Estas listo para la segunda ronda?- pregunto Kurt.

-Dame diez minutos.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt se aparto de Blaine quitándose la ropa mientras caminaba hacia la habitación con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Venís?- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine comenzó a desvestirse tropezando con sus zapatillas, llego a la habitación y su novio lo esperaba recostado, acariciándose.

-Recordame agradecerle a tus padres por concebirte.- dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt, se subió a la cama, y beso su pierna, su cadera, beso cada tramo de su abdomen hasta llegar a su rostro.

-Te amo tanto.- dijo Blaine antes de besar muy apasionadamente a Kurt.

Kurt giró en la cama dejando debajo a Blaine, con una sonrisa coqueta comenzó a moverse, rozando su miembro junto al de él, haciéndolo gemir, después de besarse hasta no tener más aire en sus pulmones, busco los preservativos, y se lo colocó a su novio, luego empezó a sentarse en el, sintiendo a Blaine más profundo que antes.

Kurt subía y bajaba a un ritmo enloquecedor para ambos, se apoyo en el pecho de Blaine mientras éste repasaba su cuerpo con sus manos, cuando sentía que su novio estaba cerca, disminuía el ritmo, hasta que ya no aguanto, y se dejo llevar por el placer.

-Vas a matarme.- dijo Blaine mientras recuperaba el aliento después de lo que él considero el orgasmo de su vida. -no creo estar en estado físico para ésto.-

-Si. Si lo estas.- dijo Kurt riendo, abrazado a él.

-Menos mal terminaron los entrenamientos.-

-Estas muy bien amor.- Kurt beso a Blaine antes de enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

-Me parece que fue mucho para la cama, o ese ruido que escuche fue un hueso mío.- dijo Blaine riendo. Miró a Kurt y ya estaba dormido, alcanzo con una mano el cubrecama y cubrió a su novio junto con él, unos minutos después estaba profundamente dormido también.

El golpe resonó en su cabeza como un martillazo. No sabía que sucedía pero la cabeza se le partía. Otros dos golpes se escucharon y un gruñido de Kurt a su lado.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Kurt metiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada.

-La puerta.-

Blaine se levanto y todo su cerebro comenzó a pesar, se vistió con un short que encontró sobre un mueble y se dirigió hacia la sala, tropezó con varias cosas en el camino, cuando abrió la puerta de entrada la luz cayó sobre él como ácido, tuvo que dar un paso atrás ante el cegamiento y el dolor en sus ojos.

-Madre mía. Qué te pasa hijo?- dijo Claudia ingresando a la casa de Blaine junto a Paul.

-Resaca. Eso le pasa.- le dijo Paul a su esposa.

-Porque gritan?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Y Kurt? Que paso acá?- pregunto Claudia mirando la sala.

-Parece que tuvieron una fiesta.- dijo Paul.

-Siéntanse en su casa.- Blaine salió caminado hacia la habitación, cuando entro se tiro sobre la cama.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Kurt.

-Mis padres están acá.-

-Me olvide del almuerzo. La sala es un desastre.- Kurt se levanto de la cama, busco unos pantalones que no sabía si eran de él o de Blaine y unos analgésicos. -Toma uno de éstos y báñate.

-Mmh...-

Kurt salió rumbo al baño mientras Blaine seguía tirado sobre la cama.

-Que desprolijos están éstos muchachos, de Blaine no me sorprende pero Kurt!- dijo Claudia mientras recogía la ropa de su hijo y de Kurt del suelo. -Que es eso?

-No vas a querer saber.- dijo Paul mirando lo que indicaba su esposa, luego observo la colección de autos que tenia Blaine en un mueble. -Aún los conserva!-

-Si, compro algunos más.- dijo Kurt entrando en la sala, su cabello estaba mojado por la ducha rápida que tomo. Su suegra le alcanzo la ropa que levanto del suelo en sus manos. -Gracia Claudia, lamentó el desastre, llegamos tarde del bar anoche.-

-Y por lo que veo con resaca, hacia mucho no los veía así, la última vez fue cuando metieron el auto en el río.- dijo Paul sentándose en una silla que le ofreció Kurt.

-Si, después de eso no usamos el auto cuando vamos al bar. Y Pedro? No vino?- pregunto Kurt mientras preparaba la mesa junto a Claudia.

-No durmió en casa. Ese muchacho me trae más disgustos que Blaine.- dijo Paul.

\- Blaine nunca hizo nada así, siempre fue obediente- dijo Claudia.

-Quien fue obediente?- pregunto Blaine entrando en la cocina.

-Tú hijo- dijo Claudia acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

-Y Pedro?- volvió a preguntar Blaine.

-Al parecer no durmió en casa.- dijo Kurt. -Donde estará?-

-Espero no metido en un lío, ya me cuesta sacarlo de la barbarie que hizo en Italia.- dijo Paul.

-Por cierto tu papá se acordó cuando nos caímos al río con el auto. Te acordas?- pregunto Kurt a su novio ya sentados a punto de empezar el almuerzo.

-Si. Como olvidarme, se trabó la caja de cambio y casi terminamos ahogados. Burt fundió la camioneta intentando sacar el auto.- dijo Blaine.

-Tu puerta tiene una mancha?- pregunto Claudia cambiando el tema.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron y bajaron sus cabezas buscando una excusa.

-Es mayonesa.- dijo Blaine.

-Hasta ahí salpicó?- pregunto Claudia.

-Apreté mucho.- dijo Blaine y recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa de Kurt.

Mientras almorzaban hablaron del cumpleaños de Blaine que estaba a un par de días, decidieron festejarlo en casa de sus padres, del tema de la boda no se hablo, ya que faltaba bastante para eso.

Cuando Paul y Claudia se fueron después de disfrutar de un almuerzo exquisito, ambos muchachos decidieron tomar una siesta. Blaine abrazaba a su novio por la espalda, cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba mirando su anillo, mientras lo repasaba con sus dedos.

-Pronto tendremos un par de anillos dorados. Y voy a poder decir "acá esta mi esposo"- dijo Blaine en el cuello de su novio.

-Te amo mucho.- Dijo Kurt apretando los brazos de Blaine haciendo que este se aferre más a él.

-Yo también te amo.- Blaine beso el cuello de su novio.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sensación de felicidad que se reflejaba en sus sonrisas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Si jeny, Blaine es terriblemente celoso.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, sus mensajes en fb, y tomarse un tiempo para leer.**

Capítulo 20

El cumpleaños de Blaine estaba a un par de días, Kurt tenía todo planeado junto con Claudia, iban a festejarlo en su casa porque era más grande y entraban todos sus amigos, Blaine estudiaba para los últimos finales de ese año, y Kurt le pregunto varias veces que le gustaría para su cumpleaños, pero su novio se negó a decirle.

Llego el día, desde temprano Kurt se instalo en la casa de Claudia y Paul, Burt le había regalado a Blaine el tablero original del auto, el cual instalaron enseguida, y eso le llevo media tarde, cuando terminaron, Blaine junto a sus suegros fueron a la casa de sus padres y allí estaban todos sus amigos y su novio.

El resto de la tarde se pasó volando, disfrutando del momento de felicidad, Blaine recibió varios regalos, entre ellos el de su novio, quien le regalo una remera original del equipo de fútbol preferido, la cual uso el resto de la tarde.

En un momento Paul le pidió a su hijo lo acompañe a su despacho.

-Ésto es para ti.- dijo Paul entregándole una carpeta con papeles a Blaine.

-Que es ésto?- pregunto Blaine abriendo la carpeta.

-Son tus acciones y tus cuentas. Ya tenes veintiún años, es la edad que con tu madre acordamos para que manejes por ti mismo tu dinero.- Dijo Paul.

-No tenía idea que era tanto.-

-No. Nunca quisiste enterarte, te manejabas con lo que ganabas con Burt, pero ahora es diferente, vas a casarte y empezar con lo de tu taller, si quieres algo mejor para ti y para Kurt, vas a necesitar ésto. Además es tuyo. Es como, una pequeña fortuna.- dijo Paul apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. -Estoy seguro que vas a administrarlo bien.

-Gracias. Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.- dijo Blaine.

-Está bien. Le diré a mi contador que se haga cargo.-

Blaine abrazo a su padre. Una de las mejores cosas que le sucedieron ese año, fue tener una relación más estrecha con él, saber que lo aceptaba y apoyaba junto a su madre, le llenaba el corazón de dicha.

Después de despedir al último invitado, Blaine y Kurt volvieron a su casa.

-Te gusto?- pregunto Kurt, sentado en el sillón sobre el regazo de su novio.

-Todo. Me encanta ésto.- dijo Blaine, mientras se señalaba la remera que le había regalado Kurt.

-Si. Me alegro, pero al final no me dijiste que querías para tu cumpleaños.-

-No termino el día. Todavía estoy a tiempo.- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a Kurt.

-Okeeey, aunque creo saber que deseas.-

-Deseo que me hagas el amor.- Blaine miraba a su novio con una media sonrisa.

Kurt se quedo pensando en lo que eso significaba, hasta que entendió que era lo que Blaine quería.

-Estas seguro?.- pregunto Kurt, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio.

-Muy seguro.-

Kurt se levanto y Blaine con él, caminaron sonriendo hacia su habitación, se miraron un instante y comenzaron a besarse, con ternura y mucho amor.

Se quitaron la ropa mutuamente, sin despegar los ojos del otro, entre caricias y roces con sus manos fueron recostándose, ambos podían sentir el fuego del amor y el deseo mezclándose entre ellos junto con sus cuerpos.

Kurt estaba muy nervioso, quería que éste momento fuera tan especial para Blaine como lo fue para él la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Busco el lubricante y los preservativos, siguió besando a su novio con ternura, y comenzó a dilatarlo, con cuidado, escuchando los suspiros de Blaine, viendo su rostro, como sus gestos pasaban de una mueca por la molestia inicial al placer, se colocó el preservativo y empezó a penetrar a Blaine, muy despacio, repartiendo besos en todo su rostro.

La sensación era abrumadora, Kurt se movía con tanta delicadeza, que Blaine solo podía gemir, y abrazarlo, nunca había experimentado algo así, y tenía la seguridad que no sería la última vez, entre besos se le escapaban los "te amo", era perfecto, todo era perfecto, ambos se entregaron a la oleada de sentimientos y deseos sin ninguna restricción, para ambos era un momento inolvidable.

Blaine grabo en su memoria cada segundo, cada gesto de Kurt, cada roce de sus cuerpos, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía aguantar, pero quería que durara toda la noche, la dulzura con la que su novio lo trataba, lo hacía derretirse de amor. Acaricio el rostro de Kurt dejando su mano en su pecho, sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón, éste lo beso repitiendo su nombre como un rezo, Blaine pudo oírlo antes de que su mente y su cuerpo dejaran de responderle y colapso en los brazos de Kurt.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Kurt mientras acariciaba y daba pequeños besos en el rostro de Blaine.

-Si. Estoy increíblemente bien.- dijo Blaine abrazando a su novio.

-No te lastime verdad?-

-No, claro que no... Te amo tanto.- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos de su novio.

-Yo también te amo.-

Se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos, abrazados, ninguno de los dos pretendía soltar al otro, sintiendo que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Se despertó antes que sonara la alarma, Blaine dormía plácidamente, se levanto y no encendió el televisor para no despertar a su novio, comenzó a hacer el desayuno, cuando lo termino, lo coloco en una bandeja y volvió a su habitación con ella, la dejo en una pequeña mesa y empezó dar pequeños besos a Blaine en su rostro y cuello hasta que despertó.

-Buenos días.- dijo Kurt.

-Hola amor.- Blaine tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su novio besándolo.

-Como amaneciste?- dijo Kurt mientras buscaba la bandeja con el desayuno.

Blaine se incorporó e intento sentarse pero un dolor en lo hizo gemir.

-Mierda.- dijo Blaine respirando profundo.

-Te duele?- pregunto Kurt.

-Un poco-

-No creo que sea un poco, recuerdo bien ese dolor.- dijo Kurt sentándose junto a Blaine con la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Como aguantas este dolor todos los días?- pregunto Blaine.

-Ya no duele, digamos que mi cuerpo se acostumbro al tuyo.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-O sea que es cuestión de acostumbrarse? Puedo hacer eso.- Blaine tomo de la nuca a su novio besándolo apasionadamente.

-Bueno, no tengo objeción a eso, aunque a mí me gusta también estar...mmmmh.. del otro lado.- dijo Kurt con una mirada pícara.

-Ja! Te encanta estar del otro lado.- Blaine volvió a besar a Kurt. -Esto es para mí?- dijo señalando el desayuno.

-Si. Quería que fuera algo especial, como lo de anoche.-

-Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.- dijo Blaine mirando con mucho amor a su novio.

Kurt tomo una tostada la mermelada preferida de Blaine y se la dio a comer en la boca.

Todo el desayuno fue entre besos, caricias, y palabras de amor, luego fueron al taller donde trabajarían hasta el mediodía ya que no rendirían más exámenes hasta el próximo año.

-Que te pasa? Porque caminas así?- pregunto Rick a Blaine, ni bien entro al taller.

-Me duele la pierna.- dijo Blaine evitando más preguntas.

-La pierna? Te lastimaste?- volvió a preguntar Rick.

-Si, con la mesa de la sala. Voy a buscar las herramientas.- Blaine paso por detrás de Kurt dándole una palmada en su trasero, quien estaba sonriendo al escuchar la excusa de su novio.

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron muy ocupados, pero aún así, Blaine y Kurt cuando podían se tomaban unos minutos para perderse en la mirada del otro, Burt se encontró hablándole al aire cuando Blaine se quedo mirando a Kurt perdido en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior.

El día se hizo muy largo, en especial para Blaine, él solo quería llegar a su casa y perderse en los brazos y labios de su novio, sabía que no podía hacer nada mas ya que Kurt no lo dejaría, pero deseaba tener a su novio cerca. Esa noche durmieron abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Blaine estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre, no dejaba de abrazar y besar a Kurt, en el taller, Rick lo había empezado a llamar "el pegajoso", su primo varias veces le dijo que no ahogara a su novio, pero a Kurt no le molestaba, le encantaba. Le encantaba que su novio le demostrara todo lo que lo amaba, y él también lo hacía, con pequeños detalles, como llenar la bañera con pétalos de rosas, solo para que ambos disfrutaran, o como esa tarde, sentarse junto al río, con Kurt sentado entre las piernas de Blaine, mientras compartían una manzana. Esos momentos eran solo de ellos.

Pero había alguien que observaba con envidia. Sebastián.

Una noche en el bar, Blaine estaba con un compañero de fútbol y Pedro, Kurt salió rumbo al baño y Sebastián, sin que lo notaran, lo siguió.

-Ya no vas a saludarme?- pregunto Sebastián dentro del baño.

Kurt solo lo ignoraba.

-No sé porque estas enojado, también me besaste.-

Kurt lo quedo mirando con mucha rabia.

-Si te bese fue porque estaba borracho y creí que eras mi novio. No te quiero cerca mío.-

-Si claro, también lo disfrutaste, y estoy seguro que no se lo contaste a tu novio por eso.- dijo Sebastián acercándose más a Kurt.

-Te equivocas, si se lo conté, y si todavía tenes la cabeza en su lugar es porque no quiero que lo expulsen del instituto.-

-Vamos Kurt, tu relación con él es todo una mentira. La pareja perfecta no existe, ustedes solo se conforman con el otro. No se aman.- dijo Sebastián con una media sonrisa.

-Es triste que creas eso, me das lastima.-

Kurt intento salir del baño pero Sebastián no le permitió el paso.

-Casarte solo tapa los problemas, no lo amas, y para él solo sos una cosa que celar.- dijo serio Sebastián.

-Ese no es tu problema. Déjame en paz.-

Kurt paso por su lado, pero Sebastián lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo girar e intentó besarlo, la mano de Kurt se cerró en un puño y sin pensarlo golpeo al otro en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder.

-Sos un idiota, no vuelvas a intentar algo así o el que va ser expulsado por arrancarte los dientes soy yo. Déjame en paz y a Blaine también.- Dijo Kurt furioso.

Unos hombres entraron al baño viendo la escena, Kurt salió por la puerta hecho una furia, se acerco a Blaine quien noto enseguida el cambio de humor de su novio.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt no quería contarle allí mismo a su novio, lo más probable era que Blaine entrara al baño y terminara en la comisaria.

-Podemos irnos? No me siento bien.- mintió Kurt.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine tomando su campera.

Pedro y los amigos de Blaine notaron lo extraño de la escena, cuando ambos muchachos se fueron del bar, Pedro notó a Sebastián saliendo del baño con un evidente golpe en la cara.

-Que?!- grito Blaine.

\- Blaine calmante.- Kurt le había contado lo que sucedió en el bar.

-Que me calme? Le voy a arrancar los dientes!-

-No vale la pena, yo lo golpee en la cara y tampoco creo que este bien.- dijo Kurt.

-Lo golpeaste?- Blaine lo quedó mirando sorprendido.

-Si, me gano la rabia. El descaro, y lo idiota no se le va a ir aunque lo golpee.- Dijo Kurt aún muy enojado.

-Bueno, espero que aprenda al menos.- dijo Blaine más calmado sentándose en el sillón junto a Kurt.

-Sabes, me dijo que nos amamos, me da pena que no pueda creer en el amor.-

-No quiero hablar más de él, no vale la pena, tú y yo tenemos cosas más importantes en que enfocarnos que en alguien como él- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de su novio.

-Como por ejemplo nuestra boda? Sé que dijimos que no planificaríamos nada hasta mediados de año, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que me gustaría en la boda.- Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

-Yo tampoco dejo de pensar, pero quiero esperar para los detalles.- dijo Blaine.

-Te amo, nunca creí que iba a desear tanto casarme, aunque tengo que confesar que cuando nos mudamos esperé ésto, mucho.-

-De verdad?. Esperabas que te pidiera matrimonio?- Blaine miraba con mucho amor a Kurt.

-Si, y si no me lo proponías lo iba a hacer yo. Aunque probablemente más adelante. Cuando tomara valor.-

-En serio? Eso hubiera sido muy hermoso.- Blaine beso a Kurt con mucha dulzura.

-Tu propuesta fue perfecta.- Kurt siguió el beso.

-Te amo...mucho...mucho.- dijo entre besos Blaine.

-Y yo mucho,...mucho...mas.- repitió entre besos Kurt.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jeny: Sebastián no conoce el amor.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar y sus mensajes en fb. Agradezco enormemente que se tomen un tiempo para leerla.**

Capítulo 21

Cada día que pasaba era uno menos para su boda, aunque faltaba casi un año, Kurt los contaba como si fueran solo algunos, la ansiedad lo consumía por momentos y Blaine no quería hacer planes hasta que no estuviera más cercana la fecha, pero Kurt tenia miles de ideas nadando en su mente.

-Deberíamos ver lo que haremos para la luna de miel. Y no hay que reservar con anticipación?- pregunto Kurt de la nada en medio del desayuno.

-Eso no es problema, reservamos la cabaña frente al mar, y ya.- dijo Blaine.

-Se que no querés que nos adelantemos tanto, pero necesito saber exactamente cuánto dinero vamos a necesitar para empezar a ahorrar Blaine.-

-Ahorrar? Tenemos el dinero, no necesitamos ahorrar- dijo Blaine.

-Tú tienes tu dinero, yo quiero tener todo preparado.-

-Es nuestro dinero. No mío.- Blaine presentía que se avecinaba una discusión.

-Es tu dinero. Yo quiero pagar la mitad de la boda.-

-Eso es ridículo. Si tenemos el dinero podemos pagar toda la boda y el viaje y todo lo demás.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo voy pagar la mitad de la boda.- Kurt se cruzo de brazos.

-Kurt, tendrás que trabajar todo el año, mucho más de lo que trabajas, para juntar el dinero. Tenemos el de las cuentas podemos pagar lo que se nos ocurra.- Blaine buscaba paciencia en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

-No me importa, siempre trabaje, no voy a ser un mantenido.- dijo Kurt con decisión.

-No se trata de eso, vas a tener que trabajar los fines de semana y cuando vamos a vernos? En el altar el día que nos casemos?-

-Voy a pagar la mitad de la boda o no me caso.- Kurt se levanto de su silla y entro al baño.

-Esto es increíble!- grito desde la mesa Blaine. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

Cuando Kurt volvió a la mesa, Blaine se estaba levantando para irse.

-A dónde vas?- pregunto Kurt.

-Tu papá necesita que vaya a buscar unos repuestos. Voy con Rick.- dijo Blaine molesto.

-Pero yo siempre voy contigo.-

-Pero hoy voy con Rick.- dijo Blaine en un tono seco.

-Hace lo quieras.- dijo Kurt en el mismo tono.

Blaine salió de la casa sin saludar bastante enojado. Kurt siguió su desayuno sin prestarle atención.

-No entiendo porque quiere trabajar durante todo un año, doble turno seguramente, si el dinero ya lo tenemos?!- Blaine le había contado su discusión a Rick y mientras conducía hacia la ciudad vecina.

-Es entendible, él quiere aportar lo suyo también.- dijo Rick..

-Si, pero va a ser un año de infierno y no vamos a disfrutar nada, solo porque es testarudo.-

-Tu también eres testarudo.- dijo Rick riendo. -Porque no lo dejas que aporte la mitad, si no quieres que esté trabajando tanto, deberías buscar la manera de que la boda cueste lo menos posibles.-

-No se me había ocurrido eso.- dijo Blaine bajando de la camioneta.

-Hay que hacer lugar o no van a entraran las cajas.- dijo Rick.

\- Blaine? Hola!-

Blaine se giro a al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba.

-Marcela?-

Kurt estaba terminando de arreglar un auto, la camioneta de su padre llego con Blaine y Rick, bajaron las cajas con los repuestos junto con Burt, Kurt no quería cruzarse con Blaine y al parecer él tampoco, no se hablaron, ni se miraron.

La tarde transcurrió normal, Burt notaba la tensión entre ambos muchachos, y ya estaba cansado de las idas y vueltas de estos dos. Les pidió a ambos que fueran a su oficina, ambos lo hicieron a regadientes.

-Estoy bastante cansado de que traigan sus asuntos al taller, son dos hombres, solucionen sus problemas.- dijo Burt saliendo de la oficina cerrándola con llave.

-Que hizo?- pregunto Kurt mirando la puerta por donde había salido su padre.

-La cerro con llave.- dijo Blaine apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Qué? Papá!- grito Kurt moviendo el picaporte de la puerta.

-Tiene razón. No podemos estar peleando.- dijo Blaine.

-Tu empezaste.- dijo Kurt dándole la espalda a Blaine. -

-No es que no quiera que aportes en nuestra boda, tan solo quiero disfrutar contigo los preparativos, y nada de eso va a suceder si no estás nunca.-

-Yo quiero poner mi parte también.- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine.

-Si, lo sé y lo entiendo, y creo que deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo en que queremos para la boda y así saber lo que nos puede costar.- dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt hasta tomar sus manos.

-De verdad? Pensé que no querías hacer planes todavía.- Kurt lo miro con curiosidad.

-Si. Pero no voy a tener nada que planear si no te casas conmigo.-

-Si me voy a casar, es solo que yo también quiero aportar lo mío. Compartimos los gastos de la casa, los impuestos, siempre pagamos la mitad de todo y porque ahora no?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Tú eres mi otra mitad, no te alcanza con eso?- preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Tonto.- dijo Kurt acercándose y besando a su novio con ternura.

Blaine pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Kurt y lo atrajo mas a él, profundizando el beso, perdiéndose en el, mientras Kurt tomaba su rostro con ambas manos.

-Sabia que no se habían matado mutuamente.- dijo Rick abriendo la puerta.

-Podrías cerrarla media hora más?- pregunto Blaine divertidamente.

Kurt lo golpeo en el brazo, luego lo tomo de la mano y salió de la oficina junto a Blaine. Rick negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

Estaba a dos días la navidad, ambos habían comprado regalos para toda la familia, la navidad la celebrarían en la casa de Elizabeth y Burt, el año nuevo en la casa de Paul y Claudia.

Kurt recorría el mercado buscando lo que necesitaría para hacer una plato especial para la noche buena, había acordado con su madre y con Claudia preparar diferentes platos para tener más variedad de comidas.

-Que coincidencia. A quien me vengo a encontrar!- dijo una mujer detrás de Kurt, cuando él se giro un frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Marcela. Que haces acá?- pregunto Kurt mirándola a los ojos.

-Vine a visitar a mis padres para las fiestas. Tal vez me quede por la temporada. Hace mucho no sabia nada de ti. Seguís viviendo en el pueblo no?- pregunto Marcela.

-Si. Sigo viviendo acá.- contesto Kurt en tono seco, solo quería irse de allí, lo último que necesitaba era entablar una conversación con la ex novia de Blaine.

-Si, me entere algunas cosas, el otro día me cruce a Blaine y estuvimos hablando un rato, él sigue trabajando con tu padre?-

Kurt sintió como si lo golpearan de frente, Blaine había hablado con ella y no le dijo nada a él.

-Lo siento, estoy retrasándote, no te molesto mas, en otra ocasión hablamos. Adiós- dijo Marcela y salió rumbo al otro extremo del mercado.

Kurt se quedo parado en su lugar sin decir nada, sintió una pesadez en su estómago, necesitaba hablar con Blaine.

Ni bien llego a su casa se sentó en el sofá, miles de cosas rondaban su cabeza, estaba seguro que Marcela no había venido solo por sus padres, ella era muy egoísta y nunca pasaba las fiestas con ellos. Hacía más de un año, casi dos que había terminado con Blaine después de engañarlo y se había ido a estudiar a una universidad en otra ciudad, siempre tuvo la destreza de conseguir lo que quería, y Kurt sabía que lo que ella quería era a Blaine de vuelta.

-Compre helado!- dijo Blaine mientras ingresaba a su casa.

Kurt se puso de pie y le dio una sonrió triste.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Blaine mientras guardaba el helado.

-Me encontré con Marcela me dijo que estuvieron hablando.- dijo Kurt tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Si, me la cruce cuando fuimos a buscar los repuesto con Rick, no te lo conté?- pregunto Blaine intentando hacer memoria.

-No. No me dijiste nada.- Kurt sentía un nudo en su pecho.

-Lo olvide. Que quería?- pregunto Blaine.

-Saber de ti supongo.- Kurt volvió a sentarse en el sofá, no podía evitar la angustia que subía por su garganta.

Blaine se percato del cambio en Kurt y se sentó junto a él.

-Que pasa?-

-Que sentiste cuando la viste?- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nada. No sentí nada.- dijo Blaine desconcertado por la pregunta.

-Por que no me contaste que te habías visto con ella Blaine?- Kurt sentía una piedra en su estomago, no sabia si quería escuchar la respuesta pero necesitaba preguntar.

-No me vi con ella, me la cruce cuando baje de la camioneta, hablamos dos palabras y fui a buscar los repuestos.- Blaine no entendía a que venía todo eso hasta que vio a Kurt girar su rostro y limpiarse una lágrima. -Espera. Que te contó ella?-

-Nada. igual que tú.- dijo Kurt con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

-Kurt, me olvide de contarte, habíamos discutido hacia poco y estaba hablando de eso con Rick, luego volvimos y seguía enojado, me olvide completamente de Marcela.-

-Como vas a olvidarte! Ella es tu ex novia, no una vecina, fuiste su novio un año y me decís que no sentiste nada cuando la viste?- pregunto Kurt mirando de frente a su novio, sentía miedo de perder a Blaine, aunque estaba seguro que lo amaba, no podía dejar de sentirse así. -Lo siento, no es que dude de ti, pero ella es... me puso mal verla de nuevo, y me dijo que se encontraron, que hablaron y yo solo no podía dejar de pensar porque no me contaste.-

-Me encontré con ella, y créeme, no tengo intención de cruzármela de nuevo. No dejes de que te manipule, ella es mala, lo sabes.- Blaine tomo el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos. -Te amo.-

-Lo sé. Pero esta buscándote, y estuviste tan enamorado de ella que no se...tengo miedo de perderte.- dijo Kurt mirando a los ojos a su novio.

-Nunca...nunca vas a perderme, y sí, estuve enamorado de ella, y creí que ella también, pero estaba viviendo una mentira. Sé lo que es amar gracias a ti.- se acercó y beso a Kurt. -Te amo, eso no lo va a cambiar nadie.-

Kurt abrazo a su novio con fuerza, Blaine lo aferro fuerte.

-Perdón, soy un tonto, sé que me amas-

-Ella es parte de mi pasado, y tú mi futuro. No te conozco desde hace un año, sino de los cuatro, no tengo un recuerdo en el que no estés, de verdad pensaste que te puedo cambiar por ella?, aunque no estuviéramos juntos, yo no podría volver con ella después de engañarme con medio pueblo. No quiero que te dejes llevar por su juego.- dijo Blaine tomando ambas manos de Kurt.

-Lo dijo de una manera que me hizo sentir miedo. No sé que hago si te pierdo.-

-No vas a perderme. Te amo, no dudes de eso, como yo no dudo que me amas.- Blaine lo beso, mientras Kurt acariciaba su rostro. -Estas más tranquilo?-

-Si, tenes un novio bastante tonto.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa triste.

-No sos tonto, sos el hombre más inteligente que conozco. Y el amor de mi vida.- Blaine beso con ternura a su novio. -Vamos a ver una película, y voy a hacer la cena.-

-Vas a hacer la cena?- pregunto Kurt.

-Voy a pedir pizza, pero la voy a servir en platos.- dijo Blaine, sonriendo.

-Te amo mucho.- dijo Kurt.

-Y yo mucho mas-


	22. Chapter 22

**Jeny** : **Marcela va a traer muchos dolores de cabeza.**

 **Gracias Jeny, Soledad, Benjamin y Lucy por sus comentarios en fb, y especialmente a Angie porque es un ejemplo para mi.**

Capítulo 22

-Es después de las doce que hay que abrir los regalos.- dijo Blaine mientras miraba desde la puerta de su habitación a su novio quien estaba intentando abrir su regalo.

-Faltan algunas horas nada más.-

-Si, pero no te lo voy a dejar ver hasta esa hora.- Blaine le quito el regalo a Kurt. -Vamos a lo de mis padres, se nos va a hacer tarde.-

Kurt subió al auto haciendo un puchero, y Blaine sólo reía. Llegaron a la casa de Elizabeth y Burt, comenzaron los preparativos para la cena de noche buena, los padres de Blaine llegaron pocos minutos después, habían pasado otras navidades juntas las dos familias y estaban felices de hacerlo nuevamente, pero sus miradas siempre caían sobre Kurt y Blaine, que simplemente disfrutaban de su primer navidad como novios, tomados de la mano, entre sonrisas y besos, con la idea en sus mentes que la próxima navidad la recibirían como esposos.

Toda la noche fue una fiesta, después de las doce Kurt estaba abriendo sus regalos como un niño de cuatro años, para él la navidad era la mejor fiesta del año. Blaine lo observaba con adoración y con un inmenso amor.

Llegaron a la madrugada a su casa, esa noche se entregaron al amor hasta que amaneció, al otro día almorzaron con sus familias, y visitaron a sus amigos. Estaban felices, solo querían que ese momento durara toda la eternidad.

Esa semana antes de año nuevo, era cuando mas trabajaban, pero aún así, se dedicaban tiempo para ellos. Estaban en el sillón de su casa, mirando una película, cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa, Blaine puso en pausa la película mientras Kurt abría la puerta.

-Buenas tardes!- Dijo Pedro quitándose los anteojos, traía en su mano tres cervezas.

-Hola!-dijo Kurt saludando amablemente a su visita.

Blaine se puso de pie y saludo con un abrazo a su primo, se sentaron los tres a terminar de ver la película.

-Y que haremos en año nuevo?- pregunto Pedro.

-Que haremos?- pregunto Blaine.

-Si después de las doce, díganme que hacen algo o me tiro al río.- dijo Pedro.

-No es necesario. Después de las doce vamos al bar a festejar con nuestros amigos.- dijo Kurt riendo.

-Todo el pueblo va a estar ahí. Te gusta éste lugar no?- pregunto Blaine.

-Para pasar un tiempo sí, pero quedarme a vivir no creo que pueda, es muy tranquilo.-

-Y que hacías en Europa?- pregunto Kurt.

-Salía todas las noches, conocí los mejores bares, las ciudades más interesantes, pero creo que necesitaba un descanso.- dijo Pedro.

-Wow! Te estás haciendo viejo!.- dijo Blaine haciendo reír a Kurt.

-No. Nunca, estoy buscando nuevos horizontes. Y... para eso me voy a ir, y los dejare solos para que se pongan como conejos.-

-Como conejos?- pregunto Kurt confundido.

-Las ganas que te tiene mi primo se le notan en la cara.- dijo Pedro poniéndose en pie.

-Ibas bien.- Blaine negaba con la cabeza mientras Kurt lo miraba consternado.

Después de que Pedro se despidió, Kurt cayó en los brazos de su novio, entre besos y caricias.

-Como es eso que me tenes ganas?- Pregunto Kurt a su novio.

-Muchas. Muchas.-

Se besaron por un momento y Blaine lo guió hasta el sofá donde después de los besos más tiernos hicieron el amor muy despacio, entre caricias, y palabras de amor.

Al día siguiente, celebrarían la noche vieja y el comienzo del nuevo año, tenían todo preparado, y en el taller trabajarían medio día, así que descansarían esa tarde para cenar con su familia y despedir el año.

-No mandaron el pedido que hiciste ayer, se habrán olvidado? Hoy es fin de año y va a estar abarrotado de gente el mercado.- dijo Kurt abriendo la heladera y no encontrando nada.

Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá sin decir nada, sus ojos muy abiertos, sin mirar a su novio se puso de pie.

-Voy a llamar, a ver qué paso, no podemos quedarnos sin mercadería hasta que vuelvan a abrir.- dijo Kurt.

-No. Voy a ir yo, y de paso compro algo salado.- dijo Blaine tratando de sonar despreocupado. Solo esperando que la lista de la mercadería estuviera aún en su auto.

-Está bien. Trae pan.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine buscaba por todo el auto la lista hasta que la encontró, agradeció para su interior que Kurt no había limpiado o si no tendría problemas, arranco el vehículo y se dirigió hacia el mercado.

Una vez allí, comenzó a llenar el carro de compras, su novio tenía letra de médico pero después de tantos años de conocerse, había aprendido a descifrarlo. Mientras buscaba en una góndola escucho la voz que menos deseaba oír.

\- Blaine, estás haciendo las compras?- dijo Marcela sorprendida.

-Que chico es el mundo.- dijo Blaine con hastió.

-Me contaron que estás jugando en el equipo de fútbol todavía.- dijo Marcela sin prestarle atención al comentario de Blaine.

-Que querés? Que te cuente mi vida?.- dijo Blaine en un tono seco, mientras seguía caminando buscando la mercadería que le faltaba.

-Vamos Blaine no soy una desconocida. Fui tu novia durante un año.-

-Si querés que hablemos de eso podrías empezar explicándome porque me engañaste durante todo ese año y luego me lo gritaste en la cara en el instituto frente a mis compañeros.- dijo Blaine mirándola de frente. -O mejor no, me da igual.-

Blaine siguió caminando entre las góndolas ignorando a Marcela, hasta que ella volvió hablarle.

-Se que no hice las cosas bien, y te pido disculpas. Simplemente quiero volver a tener un contacto contigo, nada más.-

-Y que querés? Ser mi amiga? Mi confidente?.- dijo Blaine sin creer que lo que decía Marcela.

Blaine se acerco a la caja donde pagaría la mercadería, le sonrió a la cajera en modo de saludo mientras buscaba el pan que le encargo Kurt, en la góndola habían una gran variedad de paquetes y Blaine se golpeo mentalmente por no recordar la marca que le compraba Kurt.

-Éste es el que lleva tu novio.- dijo la cajera mientras sacaba un paquete de la góndola.

-Gracias. Acabas de salvarme la vida.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Marcela miraba con hastió la escena.

Blaine junto su mercadería, saludo a la cajera y salió del mercado, Marcela fue tras él intentando hablarle.

-Es increíble, parece que todos aquí los aceptaron bien, como si realmente fueran una pareja normal.- dijo Marcela detrás de Blaine en la calle.

-Somos una pareja normal.- Blaine se giro para enfrentarla, sabia hacia donde iba Marcela con ese comentario.

-Vamos Blaine, enserio? Te volviste gay de la noche a la mañana? Desde cuando te gustan los hombres? Desde que Kurt dijo que era gay?- pregunto con ironía Marcela.

-Estas bien informada. Se nota que no perdiste tu tiempo desde que llegaste al pueblo. No me volví gay de la noche a la mañana, tal vez si me di cuenta una noche lo mucho que me gusta Kurt, eso sí.- dijo Blaine.

-No te gusta, solo es una fase, algo que querías experimentar, pero dudo que seas gay.-

Blaine dio una carcajada mientras metía las bolsas en su auto.

-Hago el amor todas noches con un hombre, te parece que es una fase?- dijo Blaine ingresando a su auto.

-Es él verdad, él te llevo a ésto. Siempre estuvo metido en el medio de nosotros, acaparando tu atención, intentando separarnos. No me extraña nada de él, nunca fue muy hombre, ni siquiera pudo mantener una relación con Carla que es bastante tonta.- dijo Marcela con veneno en su voz.

-No hables así de Kurt, nunca vuelvas a hablar así de él.- dijo Blaine mirándola muy serio. -Y yo sé que es muy hombre. Es el hombre que amo y admiro. Te conozco, así que déjanos en paz, volve a la universidad o a lo que fuera que estabas haciendo.-

Marcela se quedo mirando hacia donde se dirigía el auto de Blaine, no podía creer que le haya respondido de esa manera, de todas formas no sería difícil que Blaine volviera con ella, solo era cuestión de sacar a Kurt del medio.

Kurt estaba limpiando cuando Blaine llego con las bolsas de las compras, su cara lo decía todo, estaba murmurando con el seño fruncido, sin siquiera notar que Kurt se las había quitado de las manos para ponerlas en la mesa.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Kurt a su novio.

-Marcela estaba en el mercado.- dijo Blaine con una mueca en su rostro. -Cree que puede venir y decirme como tengo que vivir o que tengo que sentir.-

-Que te dijo?- pregunto con cautela.

-Que no podía ser gay de la noche a la mañana, que solo estoy experimentando, que es una fase. Una fase, como puede ser una fase?. Esta loca.- Blaine estaba enojado. -Sabes que le dije?-

-Que?.-

-Que hago el amor todas las noche contigo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo. -La cara de ella fue épica.-

Kurt sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No la provoques, no nos va a dejar en paz.-

-No puedo creer que venga a preguntar qué hago o dejo de hacer, o con quien debo estar. Parece que solo volvió para molestar.- dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba sobre la mesada y abría un paquete de papas fritas.

Kurt lo observaba, sabía que en algún momento Marcela buscaría a Blaine, desde que ella se había ido del pueblo no habían tenido contacto, y supuso que Blaine tenía varias cosas para decirle, su temor que él siguiera sintiendo algo más por ella se había evaporado, pero Kurt sabía que su novio la enfrentaría y Marcela no es de las que se quedan cruzadas de brazo, si realmente quería a Blaine para ella, intentaría algo más.

-Fue solo eso lo que te dijo?-

-Ella cree que fuiste tú el culpable que sea gay.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Mmh!- Kurt hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Y tiene razón.- Blaine sonrió. -con ese cuerpo cualquier hetero se vuelve gay-

Kurt dio una carcajada y se acerco a su novio quitándole el paquete de papas y sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que nunca le caíste bien.-

-Era reciproco.- dijo Kurt mientras comían del paquete con Blaine.

-No quiere a nadie, y me preocupa, no sé que busca con todo esto.-

-A ti, ya te lo dije.- Kurt miro de soslayo a su novio.

-Llego tarde. Porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño, tal vez lo conozcas, es un muchacho muy inteligente y sexy.- dijo Blaine en un tono bajo.

-Nada mas?- pregunto Kurt sonriendo.

-Y malcriado, muy divertido también, dulce, y tiene una lengua increíble.- dijo Blaine en un susurro en el oído de su novio.

Kurt estaba sonrojado giro su rostro y beso a Blaine con dulzura, hasta que éste se bajo de la mesada y se ubico entre las piernas de Kurt besándolo con pasión, tomándolo de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Kurt lo tomo de los hombros y se bajo de la mesada, paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de su novio retomando el beso nuevamente, Blaine puso sus manos en su cadera presionándolo contra el mueble, la temperatura de ambos subió rápidamente, Kurt se movió haciendo fricción entre ellos, Blaine soltó un gemido y bajo sus manos a los glúteos de su novio apretándolos, buscando mas contacto, besándose intensamente. Giró a Kurt y lo apretó hacia él, comenzó a besar su cuello cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Que hora es?- pregunto Kurt con la respiración agitada. -atendelo-

Blaine con un gruñido atendió el teléfono.

-Hola.- dijo en tono seco -Mamá- Blaine giro sus ojos y volvió a sentarse sobre la mesada mientras Kurt acomodaba la mercadería que aún estaba en la mesa.

Mientras Claudia le hablaba por teléfono, Blaine observaba a Kurt, amaba a su madre pero no podía ser más inoportuna, no podía concentrarse en la conversación ya que su mirada viajaba por el cuerpo de Kurt.

-Que?- Dijo Blaine observando el reloj de la cocina. -en media hora?. Ok.-

Kurt termino de ordenar y Blaine se despidió de su madre.

-En media hora nos esperan en casa de mis padres.- Blaine se bajo de un salto y abrazo por detrás a su novio pasando su nariz por el cuello de Kurt.

-Tenemos tiempo para darnos una ducha-

-Solo bañarnos?- pregunto Blaine mordiendo el lóbulo de su novio.

Kurt tiro de la mano de Blaine guiándolo al baño. La ducha se convirtió en una sesión de besos y caricias, la cual duro más de lo que debió ser y luego tuvieron que vestirse a las corridas.

De viaje a la casa de sus padres, mientras conducía Blaine observaba a Kurt. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara no podía dejar de adorar a su novio, las fechas festivas siempre lo ponían alegre y esta vez, la idea de comenzar un nuevo año de la mano de la persona que mas amaba, lo hacía inmensamente feliz, y podía ver la misma felicidad en los ojos de sus novio. Quería que siempre fuera de esa manera, que su amor durara toda la vida, formar una familia y llegar a viejos juntos. Y sabia que así seria.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

La cena fue muy amena, Pedro se comporto bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que le picaban los pies para ir al bar, cuando dieron las doce de la noche, recibieron el año nuevo entre abrazos y buenos deseos. Kurt y Blaine juntaron su frentes de manera muy cariñosa, entre miradas cómplices, y pequeños beso se desearon un feliz año nuevo, se abrazaron un momento, hasta que Pedro los interrumpió.

Se despidieron de sus familia poco después de las doce, salieron rumbo al bar donde festejarían con sus amigos, ni bien entraron notaron que estaba lleno de gente, todo el pueblo se juntaba esa noche, encontraron a Rick y a Carla, Pedro estaba más que feliz, el festejo duro hasta el amanecer, entre risas, bailes, y cervezas.

-Esta no es una noche para terminarla solo.- dijo Pedro sentándose en una mesa junto a Sebastián. -

-Que dices?-

-Si te gustaría pasar un buen momento.- Pedro miraba a Sebastián con una media sonrisa.

-Ja! No eres el primo de Blaine?- pregunto mirando hacia su cerveza.

-Si. Pero él tiene sus asuntos y yo los míos, solo me interesa pasarla bien mientras esté en el pueblo. No te gustaría acompañarme?- dijo Pedro mirando a los ojos a Sebastián.

-Y cómo es? Tu casa o la mía?- pregunto con ironía Sebastián.

-En realidad seria la tuya porque estoy viviendo con mis tíos.- dijo Pedro sonriendo.

Sebastián no podía creer lo caradura que era éste hombre, pero tenía lo suyo, era guapo, y podía pasarlo bien sin compromiso.

-Que dices? Te gusta la idea?- pregunto Pedro.

Blaine estaba abrazado a Kurt por la espalda con su mentón apoyado en el hombro de su novio. Después de varias cervezas ambos estaban más que alegres, no estaban cansados pero si deseaban una cama, Blaine susurraba en el oído de Kurt haciéndolo sonrojar y sonreír a lo tonto, cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos los miraban extrañados, noto la ausencia de su primo.

-Donde está Pedro?- le pregunto Blaine a Rick.

-Hace rato se fue... Con Sebastián.- susurro Rick.

-Qué?!. Estas seguro?- pregunto Blaine a su amigo.

-Salieron juntos.-

-Wow!- Blaine no sabía que pensar. Giro su rostro hacia un sector del bar y pudo ver a Marcela observándolo. Una molestia le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Amor, vamos a casa.- dijo Blaine en el oído de su novio.

-Estas apurado?- Kurt giro su rostro y sonrió.

-Si, por meter mis dedos en tu...-

-Oh, madre! No quiero escuchar eso!- dijo Rick horrorizado.

Blaine dio una carcajada que se escuchó por todo el bar, Kurt le dio un codazo y comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos.

-Mañana a las dos. No se queden dormidos.- les dijo Carla antes que salieran del bar. Blaine levanto su mano en forma de respuesta.

Kurt lo arrinconó contra una pared una vez fuera del bar, paso su rodilla entre las piernas de Blaine y este lanzo un gemido por lo alto tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, Kurt aprovechó y beso su cuello, mordiendo y chupando hasta que quedo roja la piel, se separo de él y tiro de su mano caminando rumbo a su casa, Blaine agradecía que no había nadie en la calle que pudiera ver su espectáculo.

Ni bien entraron a su hogar Kurt comenzó desvestir a su novio, entre besos, Blaine guió hasta su habitación a ambos, tiro en la cama a Kurt y le quito la ropa que le quedaba quedando ambos desnudos, subió a ahorcajadas sobre él y paso sus manos por todo el torso de Kurt.

-Eres perfecto. Y mío.-

Kurt tiro hacia abajo de la nuca de Blaine besándolo con mucha necesidad.

-Que dijiste sobre tener tus dedos dentro de mí?-

Blaine hizo girar a Kurt dejándolo boca abajo, busco en el cajón de su mesa de luz el lubricante y los preservativos, volvió sobre su novio moviéndose sobre él, Kurt podía sentir la erección de Blaine y sus besos desesperados en su cuello, gimió y lo tomo por el cabello enterrando sus dedos en él.

Blaine untó sus dedos con el lubricante y comenzó a dilatar a su novio, cuando Kurt empezó a moverse contra ellos, los quito, se coloco el preservativo y penetro lentamente a su novio, moviéndose despacio hasta que Kurt gimió, y la necesidad y el deseo los inundo a ambos.

-Mas! Blaine, mas!-

Blaine apuro las embestidas con un ritmo constante, gimiendo y escuchando cada sonido que salía de la boca de Kurt, cambio el ángulo embistiendo con más fuerza mientras su novio sostenía las sabanas debajo de él en un puño, se mantuvo así por varios minutos, cuando sintió a Kurt tensarse, se retiro y tiro por la cintura de su novio hasta quedar sentado con las piernas abiertas y a Kurt sentado sobre su miembro en la misma posición, junto su pecho con la espalda de su novio y comenzó a moverse dentro de él mientras acariciaba el miembro de Kurt, éste echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo por lo alto, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión hasta que ambos llegaron al éxtasis del orgasmo.

Se recostaron en la cama, Blaine atrajo a su novio hasta su pecho, sus corazones latían con mucha rapidez y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, solo se abrazaron un tiempo largo hasta que pudieron hablar nuevamente.

-Te viniste con artillería pesada.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine sonrió, y beso la frente de su novio.

-Estas bien?-

-Si. Increíblemente agotado pero feliz.- dijo Kurt besando el pecho de Blaine.

-Mañana nos vamos a acordar de ésta noche.- Dijo Blaine abrazando con más fuerza a su novio.

-Mañana y mientras tenga memoria...Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Blaine dejándose llevar por el sueño junto a Kurt.

Rick gritaba mientras era arrastrado hacia el río por un pie, Carla no podía aguantar las carcajadas, y Kurt ayudaba a su novio a tirar a su amigo al agua.

Se habían juntado a pasar el día con sus amigos, como lo hacían cada año, aunque Kurt y Blaine habían llegado cerca de las tres de la tarde, ya que a esa hora despertaron.

Nadaron de orilla a orilla del río, ambas parejas disfrutaban, entre risas y ocurrencias. Descansaban en la orilla del río, Blaine estaba sentado entre las piernas de Kurt, quien acariciaba su cabello, Carla estaba sentada en el regazo de Rick, abrazada a su cuello, los padres de ambos muchachos llegaron a disfrutar de la tarde, ese era el lugar en el que casi todo el pueblo pasaba los días festivos. Pedro llego con la misma ropa del día anterior, Blaine lo observaba sin decir nada, Kurt comenzó a hacerle bromas las cuales Pedro evadió muy bien.

Marcela estaba sentada, mirando toda la escena, en algún momento ella también estuvo en esa situación, aunque tenía que fingir que le caían bien Claudia y Paul, y no soportaba a los amigos de Blaine, en especial a Kurt, tenia buenos recuerdos. Podía ver claramente como Blaine se sentía muy a gusto con Kurt, como lo trataba, con mucho amor, y también se dio cuenta de lo posesivo que era con él, como se quedaba observando a su primo cuando éste se quito la remera para mostrar un tatuaje, y Kurt se acerco a él junto con Rick, Blaine echaba chispas por los ojos y también vio cuando tomo la mano de Kurt tirándolo hacia él. Blaine era celoso. Con ella nunca había pasado eso, tal vez desconfiaba de Kurt, aunque a éste parecía no importarle, simplemente lo beso en los labios y Blaine lo tomo de la mano. Eso le causo asco, no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de su ex para mostrarse así con un hombre frente a todo el pueblo, frente a sus padres, pero a ellos no les disgustaba, Claudia los observa con ternura, y Paul con una sonrisa. Burt estaba parado junto a ellos como si no le afectara, a ninguno de ellos les molestaba, era algo totalmente natural. Parecían locos. La gente que estaba a su alrededor no les prestaba atención, solo algunos se quedaban mirando con curiosidad, ella sentía vergüenza ajena.

Blaine se había desviado del camino, pero ella lo encaminaría nuevamente, podría volver a disfrutar de él en cuanto sacara del camino a Kurt. Y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Que te pasa?, estas distraído.- pregunto Rick sentándose junto a Blaine.

-Nada.- dijo Blaine en un tono molesto.

Rick lo quedo mirando extrañado, Blaine giro su rostro para ver si Kurt podía oírlos, y dio un suspiro largo.

-Es Marcela, siento que me está siguiendo, me la cruzo en todos lados y ahora esta mirándonos como si fuéramos criaturas en exhibición- dijo Blaine indicando con su cabeza por donde estaba Marcela.

-Este pueblo no es tan grande, es normal que te la encuentres por todos lados.- dijo Rick.

-No es solo eso, está planeando algo, de eso estoy seguro.-

-Planeando? Qué cosa?- pregunto su amigo.

-Me la cruce en el mercado y me dijo algo que me puso nervioso. Culpa a Kurt de que yo sea gay, no lo entiende, no quiere aceptar que estoy con él. Nunca lo quiso, y me da la sensación que va hacerle algo.-

-Es mala pero no creo que tanto. Bueno pensándolo bien, es bastante cruel, recuerdo cuando me dijo que todos me tenían lástima porque mis padres murieron cuando era niño.- dijo Rick con una mueca en su rostro.

-Qué? Ella te dijo eso?- pregunto horrorizado Blaine, mientras Rick afirmaba con la cabeza. -No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que clase de persona era.-

-Estabas enamorado, al único que escuchabas era a Kurt.- dijo Rick.

-Que tanto secretean se puede saber?- preguntó Kurt mientras se sentaba detrás de Blaine abrazándolo.

-Nos preguntábamos con quien nos tocaría jugar este año, hay nuevos equipos. Sé que Marcos esta en uno.- dijo Rick mintiendo un poco para no comprometer a Blaine.

-Marcos?- preguntaron Kurt y Blaine a la vez.

-Si. No sabían. Cuando se fue del pueblo, se inscribió en otro equipo, está en la lista de los contrincantes, creo jugaremos contra ellos en el cuarto o quinto partido.-

-Ese me debe un par.- dijo Blaine.

-No te debe nada y no vas a hacer nada me lo prometiste.- dijo Kurt seriamente a su novio.

-Dentro de la cancha es diferente. Es un juego limpio.- le respondió Blaine.

-Juego limpio. Sabes cómo juega Marcos, es de todo menos limpio, va a terminar mal eso.-

-Yo voy a estar ahí también. Y no va a tener a sus amigotes.- dijo Rick.

-Eso es venganza.- dijo Kurt.

-No. Si es cierto que me encantaría que se quede tirado en el piso con las costillas fisuradas, pero no me voy a rebajar a su altura, ni me voy a hacer sancionar y perder el torneo por su culpa.- dijo Blaine mirando de costado a su novio. -pero voy a tratarlo como a cualquier otro jugador. No le tengo miedo.-

-Ok, cambiemos de tema, de todas formas falta mucho para eso.- dijo Kurt alejando los malos recuerdos que tenia de Marcos.

-A mi me encantaría saber si ya pusieron fecha para la boda- dijo Rick haciendo caso a lo que pidió Kurt.

-No. Pero será cerca de fin de año. Ya estuvimos hablando y tenemos una idea de lo que queremos hacer.- dijo Blaine sonriendo junto con Kurt.

-A si? Se puede saber?- preguntó Rick.

-No. Esperaremos a que esté más cerca la fecha. Pero no es nada extravagante.- Dijo Kurt.

-Ah! Ósea que no va a bajar nadie en paracaídas o algo así?- pregunto Rick en forma de broma.

Ambos muchachos sonrieron. Carla y Pedro se sentaron junto a ellos y comenzaron a tocar diversos temas, Kurt pasaba por momentos su nariz por el cuello de Blaine, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt en el oído de su novio.

Blaine giro su rostro y lo beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo.-

Al terminar la tarde llegaron a su hogar y cayeron rendidos en la cama y en los brazos del otro. Se durmieron enseguida, entre besos y caricias, sintiéndose afortunados del amor que tenían el uno por el otro, y que sus amigos y familia los apoyaran.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Un zumbido lo despertó, abrió sus ojos, Kurt estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, tenían las piernas entrelazadas y estaban desnudos. Volvió a escuchar ese sonido, busco con la vista y se dio cuenta que era el celular de su novio, intento ignorarlo pero seguía zumbando, estaba en vibrador, lo tomo de la mesa de luz y intento ver quien llamaba. Había dos llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, llego un mensaje del mismo número.

-*Buen día amor!*-

Blaine se quedo observando el celular, volvió a leer el mensaje y otro más apareció.

-*Sigues en la cama?-*

Miro a Kurt unos segundos, estaba plácidamente dormido, apago el celular y lo dejo sobre la mesa de luz, abrazo a su novio e intento conciliar nuevamente el sueño, alejando sus pensamientos.

La alarma del celular comenzó a sonar, Kurt se despertó y Blaine lo apretó más fuerte.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-Hola amor.- Blaine sonrió al ver lo despeinado que estaba su novio. -Descansaste bien?-

-Si. Y tú?-

-Bien, si no hubiera sido por tu celular seguía durmiendo.- dijo Blaine despreocupado.

-Aún tengo sueño.- dijo Kurt desperezándose. -Nos bañamos juntos?-

-Seguro, no podría empezar mejor mi día.-

Después de ducharse entre besos y caricias, comenzaron a hacer el desayuno. Como sucedía todos los años, cuando no estudiaban, en temporada de vacaciones ellos trabajaban todo el día en el taller, junto a Rick y a Burt. Habían acordado que Kurt trabajaría durante el año haciendo trabajos contables, así podría ahorrar para la boda. Blaine no quería que su novio se sobre exigiera y terminara agotado en vez de disfrutar de ese momento.

-Creo que alguien se equivocó de número.- dijo Kurt revisando su celular. -Me mandaron unos mensajes que evidentemente no son para mí.-

-Seguramente. Creo que tenemos que ir a buscar el pedido que hizo tu papá.- Blaine se acerco por detrás de Kurt, quien estaba sentado terminando su desayuno, y lo beso en los labios. -Vamos?-

-Si mi amor.- Kurt se puso de pie y volvió a besar a su novio.-

Trabajaron todo el día, Burt llevo a Kurt a hablar con algunos de sus amigos y clientes que tenían negocios, para que trabajara con ellos llevando su asuntos contables, tendría trabajo por mucho tiempo. Blaine y Rick se hicieron cargo del taller, Marcela apareció con su auto averiado, Blaine le dijo a su amigo que se hiciera cargo, no quería cruzarse con ella. Rick fue muy amable, ella se dio cuenta que Blaine no quería acercársele, así que simplemente, se subió a su auto y salió rápido, Blaine negaba con su cabeza mientras Rick la veía desparecer con las herramienta en las manos.

-Está loca. Que le pasa?-

-No le prestes atención.- dijo Blaine siguiendo con su trabajo.

-Kurt sabe que ella te está persiguiendo?- pregunto Rick.

-Si. Algunas cosas. Kurt es muy... sensible y le afecta mucho, no me lo dice, pero sé que es así, lo conozco, y Marcela también, sabe donde molestar.-

-Crees de verdad que le puede hacer algo a Kurt?- pregunto preocupado Rick.

-No sé. De todas formas no me fió de ella.-

Burt llego junto con Kurt, éste tenía una sonrisa impecable, era obvio que le había ido muy bien.

Blaine se acerco a su novio y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, Kurt lo llevo al depósito.

-Veo que te fue muy bien.- dijo Blaine mientras veía como se ponía el overol para trabajar su novio.

-Si. Federico es el amigo de mi papá, es el dueño de la zapatería y la tienda, voy a ayudarle con los papeles, y Santiago es contador, es un cliente, lo conoces, el de la camioneta verde, también voy a ayudarle y me dijo que si iba bien, podía trabajar con él.- dijo Kurt muy emocionado.

-Eso es genial! Te puede ayudar mucho con tu carrera!-

-De que hablas?- pregunto confundido Kurt.

-De la universidad, de que voy a hablar.-

-No voy a seguir la universidad.- dijo Kurt.

-Como que no vas a seguir, siempre quisiste seguir la carrera.-

-Eso era antes. Ahora las cosas cambiaron.- Kurt sabía que a Blaine no le gustaría su cambio de planes.

-Que cosa cambio?- pregunto Blaine serio.

-No quiero hablar de esto aquí, en casa si?- Kurt abrazo a su novio y lo beso.

-Oigan ustedes, pueden venir a trabajar?- dijo Burt desde el taller.

La tarde se paso volando, ni Rick, ni Blaine mencionaron a Marcela, Kurt le contó los detalles de sus nuevas tareas y aunque tendría mucho trabajo, gran parte lo podía hacer desde su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar Blaine volvió sobre el tema de la universidad.

-Me vas a contar como es eso de que no vas a seguir la carrera?- pregunto Blaine una vez sentado en la mesa para cenar.

\- Blaine no puedo seguirla. No hay universidad aquí y no vamos a mudarnos por cinco años.-

-Tampoco había universidad cuando decidiste seguir la carrera, y es cierto no podemos mudarnos, pero podes seguirla a distancia. Yo voy a hacer a distancia mecánica.- dijo Blaine intentando convencer a Kurt.

-Pero no es lo mismo, si no llevo la carrera al día, se va a extender mucho, y además tendré que viajar seguido.-

-Cuál es el problema? Yo voy contigo cuando tengas que viajar muchos días. Eso lo podemos arreglar. No quiero que dejes lo que te gusta porque vamos a casarnos, si tenes que viajar o yo, lo haremos, pero quiero que sigas con lo que planeaste antes de que comenzáramos a salir, tu carrera es importante, como para mi especializarme para tener mi taller. Yo quiero que tengas tu título de licenciado en contabilidad. Es lo que tú querías y yo voy a apoyarte.-

Kurt lo miro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se acerco a Blaine y lo beso.

-Te amo, muchísimo-

-Yo también. Nunca te olvides de eso.-

Blaine tomo a su novio por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, terminaron la cena de esa manera, entre besos y arrumacos.

Habían pasado varios días, hubieron mas mensajes en el celular de Kurt, hasta que decidió bloquear el número, Marcela no se acerco más a Blaine, todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Kurt estaba revisando unos papeles en la cocina mientras Blaine se terminaba de bañar. Siempre planificaba las materias que rendiría con mucha anticipación para tener todo organizado, en cambio Blaine decidía que materias rendir cuando las fechas estaban muy cercanas.

-Te quedan muchas materias? Mañana voy a empezar a revisar mis fichas.- dijo Kurt.

-Falta un mes. Aún hay tiempo.-

-Tenes como seis materias.- dijo Kurt revisando unos papeles de su novio.

-Si, pero tengo todo el año.- Blaine se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

-Son muchas.-

-Las voy a rendir a todas antes de terminar el año, no te preocupes.- Blaine miro a Kurt quien seguía concentrado en los papeles con el seño fruncido. -Tengo para rendir el mes que viene, a mediados de año y a fin de año, voy a rendir todas y el año que viene solo tendré las que curse éste año como tú.-

Kurt lo observo un instante, mordiéndose el labio.

-Te prometo que para nuestra boda voy a estar al día.-

-Para Noviembre?. O la vamos a dejar para el año que viene?- pregunto Kurt con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Ven.- dijo Blaine señalando el sillón. Kurt se sentó junto a él. -Nos vamos a casar, en Noviembre, haya rendido todo o no. No quiero pasar la boda para el año que viene.-

-Pero aún nos va a quedar un año por rendir.- Kurt estaba angustiado, habían hablado de terminar su carrera pero si Blaine se atrasaba con sus finales tendrían que esperar más tiempo.

-Nos casamos en Noviembre, para esa fecha vamos a terminar de cursar la carrera, y solo nos quedaran algunos finales para el próximo año. Ya lo habíamos hablado Kurt.-

-Si, pero algunas materias no las podes cursar sin rendir la anterior, se te va a atrasar todo un año si las rendís mal.-

-No las voy a rendir mal! Y más si de ello depende mi boda.- dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca que hizo sonreír a Kurt. -Tomare clases extras si es necesario, pero para Noviembre estoy al día.-

Kurt lo miro un instante y sonrió, Blaine lo beso y puso su mano en su rostro acariciándolo.

-Tú vas a darme clases particular, no puedo rendir mal.-

Kurt dio una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vas a pagarme?-

-Vas a cobrarme?- Blaine se puso de pie y se acerco a su novio para seguir besándolo.

-Voy a ir al instituto a buscar mis fichas, traigo las tuyas?- pregunto entre besos Kurt.

-Si. No te tardes.- dijo Blaine dejando ir a su novio quien le tiro un beso mientras salía de su casa.

Se encontró con casi todos sus profesores en el instituto, saludo a cada uno pero su gran sorpresa fue ver a Marcela de visita, decidió ignorarla y fue directamente a secretaria, espero en la oficina pero no había nadie. Se quedo en la recepción, donde para su mala suerte apareció ella.

-Como estas?- pregunto Marcela acercándose a Kurt.

-Ahora mal.- dijo con molestia por lo bajo.

-Aún estudias aquí? Nunca entendí porque Blaine quiso quedarse y estudiar una carrera terciaria sin futuro en vez de abogacía. Ah! Cierto! Tú fuiste el de la idea de empezar esta carrera. Como hiciste para convencerlo?- pregunto con ironía y una mirada fría.

-No es necesario que finjas que te caigo bien Marcela.- dijo Kurt en el mismo tono.

-Es cierto. Nunca me caíste bien, siempre eras el gran Kurt para Blaine, cuando en realidad eras bastante insignificante.-

Kurt que hasta ese momento solo miraba por el pasillo esperando a la secretaria y poder salir de ahí, fijo su vista en Marcela, intentando no perder los estribos.

-Pero Blaine eligió a éste insignificante para casarse.-

Marcela sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Kurt.

-Casarse. Tal vez si se casen, pero dudo que sean felices,...digo que tú lo hagas feliz. No tenes idea de lo que Blaine necesita.-

-Se perfectamente lo que Blaine quiere. Lo conozco de toda la vida.- dijo Kurt intentando alejarse de ella.

-Sabes que quiere una gran familia?- dijo Marcela mirándolo fijo a Kurt quien se detuvo al escucharla. -Quiere muchos hijos. A veces fantaseaba con verme embarazada, deseaba mucho tener hijos. Conmigo al menos, pero supongo que eso no se lo podes dar, a menos que la naturaleza haya cambiado algo en ti.-

Kurt no pudo decir nada. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y no podía ni respirar, solo observaba a Marcela y esos ojos fríos como daga, encontrando lo que buscaba en el interior de él.

-Que necesitabas Kurt?- dijo una secretaria entrando en la oficina.

Kurt no respondió, dio media vuelta y salió del instituto. Marcela tenía una sonrisa de victoria mezclada con placer.

Se sentía mal. Camino por la vereda sin mirar hacia ningún lado, Marcela sabia donde golpearlo, y Blaine era lo más importante para él. La imagen que ella imprimió en su mente lo perturbó, no quería pero no podía evitarlo, Marcela tenía razón. Desde niños ambos querían tener hermanos, por eso se hicieron tan amigos, a medida que crecieron, Kurt deseo tener una gran familia cuando estaba de novio con Carla, aunque no se imagina con ella, era su deseo ser padre. Pero nunca hablaron con Blaine de tener hijos, supuso que también querría pero jamás se lo pregunto.

Su estomago parecía revuelto y un dolor de cabeza se hizo cada vez más presente, sudaba y sus manos temblaban, a medida que caminaba se sentía peor.

Llego a su casa y escucho a Blaine hablarle desde la habitación, sus pies lo llevaron directo al baño donde dejo todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Kurt? Qué te pasa?!- Blaine se acerco a su novio que estaba arrodillado sobre el inodoro. -Tu cabeza esta hirviendo! Viniste caminando por el sol?-

-No se.- dijo Kurt mientras Blaine le ponía una toalla mojada en la nuca. - No me siento bien.-

-Vamos al hospital...No mejor llamo al médico de mi familia.- Blaine sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar un número en la agenda.

Kurt no podía moverse, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, Blaine lo ayudo a llegar a la cama, donde lo cubrió con una manta por los escalofríos que tenia.

-Es una insolación. No hay que salir a la calle en este horario, y mas con cuarenta grados.- dijo el médico mientras escribía una receta. -Reposo, una dieta, mucha agua, y ésto para la fiebre.-

-Gracias, yo me encargo.- Blaine acompaño al médico hasta la puerta y volvió a la habitación. -En que estabas pensando?-

-No me retes.- dijo Kurt sumergido en un cobertor.

-Voy a buscar el medicamento a la farmacia, y voy a llamar a tu mamá para que venga hasta que vuelva de trabajar.-

-No. Mi mamá no.- dijo en forma de suplica Kurt.

-Si. No hay discusión.- Blaine observo a su novio mirándolo de una manera extraña. -Está todo bien?-

Kurt desvío su mirada y se mordió el labio.

-Que sucedió en el instituto? Y no me digas que nada porque algo paso, no trajiste las fichas.- dijo Blaine sentándose junto a él en la cama.

Kurt suspiró y se sentó también aun envuelto en el cobertor.

-Tuve una pequeña conversación con Marcela. No puedo creer lo buena que es haciendo sentir mal.-

-Que te dijo? Que quiere ser dama de honor?- Blaine negaba con su cabeza.

-Me contó que querías tener hijos con ella, verla embarazada.- dijo Kurt con pena en su voz.

-Y le creíste?. Jamás hable de tener hijos con ella. Odia a los bebés. Odia a cualquiera que no sea ella.-

Kurt lo miro un instante. Más allá del hecho si era o no cierto lo que le contó Marcela, su duda era si Blaine quería tener hijos con él, pero decidió dejar ese tema para otro momento.

-Debí imaginarlo.-

-Kurt , ella no tiene límites, lo que diga o haga, incluso si parece algo inofensivo es solo para dañar. Después de todo este tiempo, no puedo recordar que fue lo que me atrajo de ella, o algo bueno. Todo lo que recuerdo son sus mentiras, y sus engaños. Sin contar el día que se paro en frente mío y me dijo en frente de todos ustedes que no me amo nunca, que se aburría conmigo por eso me engaño con todo el que se le cruzo. La conozco, nunca va a cambiar, y sabe que siempre fuiste importante para mí, y hacerte daño a ti, es igual que hacérmelo a mí.-

Kurt se quedo en silencio. Se sentía bastante mal de haber escuchado a Marcela, él sabia que solo quería hacerlo dudar sobre su relación con Blaine y en momento lo había logrado, pero ahora no le permitiría que se metiera entre ellos.

-Nunca debí escucharla, soy un tonto.- dijo Kurt.

-No eres tonto, eres lo más quiero.- Blaine se acerco al rostro de su novio y lo beso tiernamente. –no lo olvides.-

-Y yo te amo.- Kurt rozo su nariz con la de él.

-Yo te amo más.-

-Espero me extrañes.- dijo Blaine levantándose de la cama, tomo su celular, y le envió un mensaje a Elizabeth.

-Muchísimo.-

El celular sonó y Kurt hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-En diez minutos tu mamá esta acá.- dijo Blaine y volvió a besar a Kurt. -Te veo en la noche.-

-Ok. Te amo.- Kurt se hundió dentro del cobertor. Blaine salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Blaine sabía que su ex buscaba lastimar a Kurt, y él no se lo permitiría. En algún momento se enfrentaría a ella y le aclararía las cosas. No permitiría que ella arruinara su vida, ni la de su novio.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Después de dos días Kurt se sentía mucho mejor. Blaine lo consintió todo el tiempo, pero su temperamento no le permitía estar quieto, así que fue a trabajar con su novio, faltaba menos de un mes para su cumpleaños y quería dejar todo al día, había encontrado la reservación que Blaine hizo para la cabaña frente al mar y no iba a perderse eso por nada del mundo.

-Así que...mañana a noche en el bar?- pregunto Carla. Había pasado a buscar a Rick por el taller y aprovecho para saludar a Kurt y Blaine.

-Si. Necesitamos salir un rato, tengo lavado el cerebro después de que mi mamá se quedo acompañándome en casa.- dijo Kurt apoyándose en un auto.

-Yo quiero saber porque mi primo ya no molesta con salir. No te diste cuenta? No llamo ninguna vez en la semana?- le pregunto Blaine a su novio.

-Es cierto, no lo vi tampoco.-

-Yo si.- dijo Carla. -me lo cruce en la confitería, estaba hablando con Sebastián.-

Kurt y Blaine la quedaron mirando.

-Hablando como? Como si se lo hubiera cruzado o como una cita?- pregunto curioso Kurt.

-No sé. Estaban hablando en una mesa, tomando un café.- contesto Carla.

-Eso es definitivamente una cita.- dijo Blaine asombrado.

-Puede ser. Pero no creo que sean novios.- Carla hizo una pausa y luego hizo un gesto con sus ojos. -Varias veces, vi a Pedro salir de la casa de Sebastián, su tía no está, y yo trabajo en frente, sale de mañana, muy temprano. Para que nadie lo vea supongo.-

-Wow. No puedo creerlo. Tienen una relación entonces? Sabias ésto?- pregunto Kurt a su novio.

-No. Si sé que salieron juntos del bar una vez, Rick los vio, pero no creo que sea algo serio. O sea estamos hablando de Pedro y Sebastián!-

-Puede que sean uno para el otro.- reflexionó Kurt.

-Son el hambre y las ganas de comer. Le voy a preguntar qué pasa entre ellos.- dijo Blaine.

-Tal vez tengas otro primo.- Carla le sonreía de manera burlona a Blaine.

-Ja! Lo único que me faltaba.-

Kurt reía sabiendo que Blaine detestaba a Sebastián, y el comentario de Carla no le causaba gracia.

Rick apareció y Carla salió a su encuentro, Kurt y Blaine los veían y se alegraban que sean felices, ellos se veían por las tardes ya que ambos trabajaban casi todo el día.

Burt les dio el sábado libre, así que tenían dos días para descansar.

-Te invito al cine.- dijo Blaine ni bien llegaron a su casa esa tarde. -mañana a la tarde, que te parece?-

-Me estas invitando, como una cita?- pregunto Kurt.

-Si. Nunca tuvimos una, salimos a todos lados pero nunca tuvimos una cita oficial.-

-No será por lo que contó Carla sobre Pedro y Sebastián? Tenes cargo de conciencia?- Kurt arqueo una ceja reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Era un simple si lo que tenias que decir.- le respondió Blaine tomando de la cintura a su novio. -Si?.-

-Si!- dijo Kurt pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine, besándolo.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, se bañaron entre besos y caricias, y luego cenaron.

Al día siguiente se despertaron muy tarde, cerca del mediodía, almorzaron pizza en la cama, era un día para disfrutar y descansar. A la media tarde fueron al cine, vieron una comedia romántica, pasearon por la orilla del río mientras tomaban un helado, Blaine se encargo de todos los detalles, tuvieron muchas salidas en el transcurso de su relación, pero no una cita romántica y quería que la primera fuera perfecta.

-...y saliste caminando por la puerta hacia la calle, desnudo, llamándome para que te siga, te reías, yo salí pero no te alcanzaba, y solo pensaba con que taparte porque estabas desnudo y la gente te miraba. Me desespere hasta que sonó el celular y me desperté.- Contaba Blaine mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

-Estas loco!- dijo Kurt mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

-Fue horrible. No podía alcanzarte para cubrirte.-

-Tu problema es que me vean desnudo.- Kurt aun reía.

-Obvio. Eres mío no pienso compartirte.-

Kurt se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso a su novio, Blaine paso su brazo alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo, acaricio el rostro de Kurt, tomo su mano y siguieron caminando.

Desde una vereda Marcela los observaba con los dientes apretados. Saco su celular e hizo una llamada. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando atendieron, sería fácil lo que tenía planeado.

Llegaron a su casa y Kurt entro al baño, Blaine fue a su habitación y busco una pequeña bolsa que tenia escondida con un obsequio para Kurt. Lo colocó sobre la cama.

Tocaron la puerta y fue a atender, pensó que tal vez era su primo pero en cambio se encontró con un muchacho que traía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, para Kurt. Las recibió y miro la tarjeta, un corazón y un te amo habían solamente. Apretó el ramo de tal manera que se lastimo las manos. Fue hasta su auto y metió las flores en el baúl del mismo. Se quedo parado, pensando con los labios apretados, no estaba seguro que hacer pero en ese instante Kurt salió por la puerta mirándolo curioso.

-Que haces ahí amor?-

-Nada, escuche un ruido, salí a ver y a cerrar el auto.- Blaine observaba a su novio con una sensación de culpa.

-Bueno entremos.- dijo Kurt ingresando junto con su novio. -Está todo bien?-

Si había algo que su novio había heredado de Elizabeth, a parte del carácter, era el instinto para detectar mentiras. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero el ramo de flores podía esperar.

-Si, es que no sé donde deje el cargador del celular, podrías ver en la habitación?- pregunto Blaine.

-Ahh! Mi amor! No perdes la cabeza porque esta...- Kurt guardo silencio cuando vio un pequeño peluche con un ramillete de flores naranjas entre sus brazos sobre la cama. Su corazón se lleno de ternura, lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y se giro para ver a Blaine parado en la puerta de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-Te gusta?- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt se acerco y lo beso con ternura mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Me encanta. Es hermoso.- dijo Kurt acariciando el peluche. -Es la primera vez que me regalan algo así. Gracias.-

-No me agradezcas, siempre haces mucho por mí y a veces siento que no hago lo suficiente por ti.-

-Me haces feliz. Muy feliz.- Kurt se acerco a Blaine y rozo su nariz con la de él.

-Y tú a mí.-

Se abrazaron hasta que Blaine se separo y acaricio el rostro de su novio.

-Cenemos así vamos al bar más tarde.-

-Si. Voy a poner las flores en un florero.- dijo Kurt.

Después de cenar se fueron al bar, ni bien llegaron se encontraron con Sebastián, a pesar del cruce de miradas, él parecía más pendiente de otra persona.

Blaine se sentó en una banqueta en la barra, al igual que Kurt, se encontraron con algunos antiguos compañeros de secundaria que estaban de paso, poco después llegaron Rick con Carla de la mano y Pedro. Blaine se moría de ganas de preguntarle a su primo que pasaba entre él y Sebastián, pero no llego a hacerlo, éste se sentó junto a Sebastián en una mesa apartada frente a la mirada atónita de ellos.

-Wow! No me esperaba eso!- dijo Kurt.

-Mi primo no podía sorprenderme más.-

-El amor!- dijo Carla.

Después de un par de horas y varias cervezas, Kurt estaba cerca de los baños hablando con uno de sus compañeros de carrera sobre los primeros exámenes finales, Blaine estaba esperándolo en la barra cuando Marcela se acerco a él.

-Seguís viniendo acá?-

-Tenia una teoría que acabas de probar.- dijo Blaine intentando sonar calmado.

-Así? Cuál?.- pregunto de manera coqueta Marcela.

-Estas siguiéndome. Y deberías dejar de mandarle cosas a mi novio, me da idea.- dijo Blaine molesto.

-No sé de que hablas.- dijo haciéndose la desentendida Marcela.

-Deja de mandarle mensajes de textos, de llamarlo y de enviarle flores haciéndote pasar por otro.- Blaine estaba bastante cerca de explotar de rabia y estaba levantando la voz.

-Yo no le mande nada. Si te es infiel no es mi culpa.-

-No es infiel, esa fuiste tú te olvidas? Yo confió en mi novio, y hagas lo que hagas no lo voy a dejar.- Blaine estaba harto y no pensaba dejarle pasar ninguna mas a Marcela.

-Tal vez tú no, pero y él? Es una humillación muy grande que me cambies por un hombre, y yo no me dejo humillar.- dijo Marcela. Se acerco de golpe al rostro de Blaine besándolo en la boca mientras éste intentaba quitársela de encima.

Kurt se giro y todos sus sentidos se apagaron. Marcela estaba besando a Blaine. Con toda su sangre en la cabeza, en dos pasos llego hasta ella tirándola hacia atrás de un hombro.

-Que mierda haces!- grito Kurt y observo un instante a Blaine que estaba aturdido. -Porque estas besando a mi novio?!

-No te pongas histérica nena!- dijo Marcela enfrentándolo.

-Me pongo como quiero, y deja tranquilo a Blaine! Es mi novio! Entendelo. Te fuiste y ahora estoy yo, así que déjanos en paz!-

Blaine estaba callado, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de procesar nada, solo veía a Kurt más enojado de lo que lo vio en toda su vida.

-O qué? Que vas a hacerme?.- pregunto desafiante Marcela.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear un sonido seco y fuerte se oyó en todo el recinto.

Carla había abofeteado a Marcela.

-Él no va a hace nada pero yo si. Me tenes harta. Quien piensas que eres? Siempre haciendo lo que querés con los demás, y eres una pobre tonta que avergonzó a su familia.- dijo Carla muy enojada.

Marcela vio a su alrededor, todos la observaban y murmuraban. Salió por la puerta del bar sin decir nada.

-Ojala nunca te enojes conmigo.- dijo Rick parado junto a la barra.

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine intentando captar la atención de su novio que se quedo mirando hacia la puerta de salida.

-No me hables.- murmuro entre dientes, y salió con paso firme del bar.

Blaine salió detrás de él, una vez afuera, no había manera de alcanzar a Kurt hasta que corrió y lo tomo del brazo.

-Kurt! Esto no es mi culpa.- dijo Blaine.

-No? Y de quien es la ex Marcela? Dejaste que te besara!.-

-Se me vino encima! Parecía un león de montaña, no pude hacer nada!.- Blaine intentaba hacer entrar en razones a su novio pero era obvio que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Te estaba arrancando la boca y no pudiste hacer nada?!- grito Kurt.

-Estas celoso?.- pregunto Blaine deseando relajar a su novio pero éste apretó los dientes. -No. Estas muy enojado.-

Kurt dio media vuelta y siguió camino a su casa con una tensión notable en su cuerpo.

-Creo que mejor dormiré en el sillón.- dijo Blaine entrando en su casa, esperaba que Kurt cediera un poco, pero el portazo que dio en su habitación dejándolo en la sala le dio a entender que eso no pasaría. -esto es injusto! Yo no hice nada!-

-Exacto!- grito desde la habitación Kurt.

Blaine se acostó en el sillón, cerro sus ojos y la imagen de Marcela besándolo le dio un escalofrió de pies a cabeza. Había sido horrible la sensación. No sabe en qué momento se quedo dormido, pero había pasado un par de horas, sintió una caricia en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Kurt.

-Me perdonas? Sé que no es tu culpa. Me sentí muy mal cuando vi todo eso... vuelve a la cama conmigo por favor.- dijo Kurt como una súplica.

-No vas a tirarme de la cama a patadas?.- Pregunto Blaine medio en broma.

-No claro que no, nunca haría eso.-

Blaine se apoyo en un brazo mientras observaba a su novio.

-Mmh! No sé, estabas muy enojado.-

-Por favor. Me perdonas?- pregunto Kurt con una mirada afligida.

Blaine lo tomo de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Si. Pero entendes que yo no la busque verdad?.Le estaba diciendo que se aleje de nosotros y me beso.-

-Si lo entiendo, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando bien. Que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?- pregunto Kurt.

-Hubiera reaccionado igual o peor.-

Kurt fijo su vista en el suelo, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Me recordó cuando salías con ella. Cuando los veía en el bar, besándose.-

-Pero ahora mis besos son tuyos.- Blaine entendió lo que le sucedía a su novio. -Vamos a la cama, me duele la espalda acá.-

Se dirigieron a la habitación y se quitaron la ropa para dormir. Se acostaron y se abrazaron en silencio, Kurt acariciaba el pecho de Blaine, mientras éste se estaba quedando dormido.

\- Blaine?.-

-Mmmmh?.-

-Te gustaría tener hijos conmigo?- pregunto casi en un susurro Kurt.

-Eres el amor de mi vida, mi futuro esposo y no elegiría a nadie más para que sea el padre mis hijos.- respondió Blaine besando a su novio con mucho amor.

Kurt sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine mientras éste se aferro fuerte al él.

Estaba desperezándose, alguien salto sobre él y continúo saltando sobre la cama.

-PAPI! PAPI! Ya es hora de levantarse!-

-Está bien... Te lavaste los dientes?-

La pequeña niña con risos negros, unos enormes ojos verdes y una tez blanca como la nieve, negó la cabeza.

-Bueno, ve a lavártelos y desayunamos juntos.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

La niña salto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, Blaine negó con su cabeza, se levanto y salió de su habitación. Pasó frente del baño mirando hacia adentro, la niña estaba parada sobre una pequeña banqueta lavándose los dientes.

-Tienen que estar bien blancos.- dijo Blaine, la pequeña le mostró los dientes e hizo un gesto de afirmación.

Blaine siguió camino hacia la cocina y el aroma de café recién preparado invadió sus sentidos, se acerco por detrás de su esposo y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Buen día amor.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, mientras preparaba el desayuno. -Te fueron a despertar?.-

-De la mejor manera.- dijo Blaine besando el cuello de Kurt.

El murmullo del televisor se hizo presente, una sensación de paz lo invadió. Abrió sus ojos y estaba solo en la cama, se levanto y paso frente al baño vacío, una calidez atravesó su cuerpo, siguió camino hacia la cocina, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y observo a su novio preparando el desayuno.

Se acerco por detrás abrazándolo, y colocó su mentón en el hombro de Kurt.

-Buen día amor.- dijo Kurt girando su rostro para besarlo. -Como dormiste?-

Blaine lo abrazo más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio, una felicidad enorme llenaba todo su ser.

-Contigo... Y contigo siempre todo es perfecto.-

...

 _Quiero dedicarle esta adaptación a Luciana, mi amiga del alma, por apoyarme e incentivarme a escribir Un Camino, y si no hubiese sido por su insistencia esta adaptación no existiría._

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Para los que no saben, ésta es una adaptación de una historia de mi autoría, la secuela dependerá de la misma, pero aún no la empecé._

 _Le agradezco enormemente a Jeny, a Soledad, y a Benjamín. A una de mis escritoras preferidas, Angie quiero agradecerle sus lindas palabras, y junto con Nelly son un ejemplo para mí._


	26. Déjà-Vu

Déjà-Vu

Kurt y Blaine salieron del bar, abrazados entre risas, un auto pasó a toda velocidad dejando una nube de polvo y tierra en la calle. Ambos muchachos se quedaron mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el vehículo.

-Que Déjà -Vu acabo de tener.- dijo Kurt observando la calle aún con polvo.

-De que hablas?- pregunto Blaine.

-Esto mismo sucedió hace casi un año, no te acordas?- dijo Kurt mientras caminaban.

-No.- dijo Blaine negando con su cabeza.

-Ummh, no te acordas, lo que paso en tu auto, la primera vez que nos besamos.- dijo Kurt cerca de su rostro.

-Si, ya me acuerdo, el auto fantástico.-

Kurt sonrió y tiro de la mano de su novio caminando hacia su casa. Antes de poder ingresar Blaine lo empujo contra el auto y abrió la puerta del mismo haciéndolo entrar.

-Estas loco. Alguien nos puede ver.- dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero.

-No me importa.- dijo Blaine, cerro la puerta y se quitó la remera.

Kurt lo tomo por la nuca y se besaron con intensidad, Blaine metió su mano por debajo de la remera de su novio acariciando su espalda hasta que éste se la quito. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo del otro, Kurt se recostó en el asiento y Blaine comenzó a abrir su pantalón metiendo su mano para acariciar su miembro.

Kurt no dejaba de gemir y mover sus caderas, mordía su labio mientras su novio besaba su cuello, repasaba con sus manos la espalda de Blaine y podía sentir la excitación de él en su muslo.

Blaine le quito los pantalones junto con sus bóxer a su novio y los propios en cuestión de segundos, busco los preservativos de su billetera antes de besar con mucha pasión a Kurt, quien lo rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura haciendo fricción entre ellos, moviéndose y aferrándose a él.

-Te amo, mucho.- dijo Blaine mientras mordía el cuello de su novio y luego paso su lengua haciéndolo estremecer.

-Yo también te amo.- Kurt tomo el rostro de Blaine y lo beso con ternura.

Blaine se incorporó y busco el preservativo, se lo colocó, metió dos dedos en su boca para luego comenzar a dilatar a Kurt, cuando éste se empezó a empujarse contra ellos, Blaine los quito y se ubico entre las piernas de su novio penetrándolo lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Kurt suspiro, y Blaine beso todo su rostro y cuello, se movía despacio gimiendo, manteniendo un ritmo lento, hasta que aumento las embestidas. Kurt enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su espalda, el asiento trasero del auto era bastante espacioso y ambos estaba cómodos, Blaine se empujaba dentro de su novio de tal manera que la fricción entre ambos cuerpos estaba volviendo loco a Kurt, quien tiro su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo alto, y arqueo su espalda, Blaine aumento las embestidas hasta que sintió la rigidez en el cuerpo de Kurt y la humedad entre ambos, tomo con fuerza su cadera antes de perderse en las sensaciones y colapsar sobre su novio respirando pesadamente.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Blaine besando el hombro de Kurt.

-Si. Podemos quedarnos acá?.-

-Si la vecina no llama a la policía.- bromeo Blaine. -No te duermas.

-Mmh!, no tengo fuerzas para vestirme.-

-Ni yo.- dijo Blaine.

-Salimos desnudos?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Ja! Si claro.- Blaine levanto su rostro sonriendo. -Voy a dejar que te vea todo el mundo.-

-Me imagino que no. Me ayudas con los jeans? Tú me los quitaste.-

-Ok. Me parece justo. Aunque te aviso que adentro te los voy a quitar de nuevo.- dijo Blaine mientras buscaba las prendas de su novio.

Kurt dio una carcajada y se mordió el labio, dejando que Blaine le pusiera la prenda, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa picara.

Blaine se coloco su jean, abrió la puerta y tomo la mano de su novio para que saliera del auto, en cuanto ambos estaban fuera del mismo, se dieron cuenta que su vecina estaba observándolos, con una mueca en su rostro.

-Buen día!- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Asquerosos!.- dijo la vecina girando y caminando hacia su casa.

Ambos muchachos rieron sin dar crédito a lo sucedido. Kurt guió a Blaine de la mano hacia su casa, entraron entre besos y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.


End file.
